If Only in my Dreams
by Neisha
Summary: After Kagome and Inuyasha defeat a Dream Spirit they begin sharing their most intimate dreams, only they don't know it.Rated M for a lot of lemons and some swearing. InuXKag..some SanXMir
1. Once Upon a Human Night

A/N LEMON ALERT!IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW...

**I want to warn all who wish to read that this story WILL have lemons in it. I am writing this based upon the reading age of sixteen as is noted in the fiction ratings...I aim to keep them tasteful and not to discriptive as I don't want anyone to be offended. I have rated this M for this reason. If anyone however finds any objection throughout your reading experience I sincerely ask that you notify me either by e-mail or by review and I will then link the lemons accordingly. I have no problem doing this, but I hope that I will not have to as I fear it will destroy the flow of the story . I currently have 25 chapters up, and all my absolutely wonderful reviewers have been very supportive and kind in their thoughts of my portrayal of these scenes. But please...give me the chance to correct any issues any of you may find by notifying me as there are so may out there who love this story, as I love writing for them and for any newcomers. I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it, and I sincerly hope that you enjoy the story. PLease let me know by reviewing as I love to hear from each of you. I am on daily checking messages and I do my best to reply to each of you. **

**Sincerly...Neisha**

If only in my Dreams...by Neisha

Inuyasha slept quietly, his legs crossed, arms thrust into the sleeves of his haori, the hilt of Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder. The night of the new moon had found he and Kagome hiding within an abandoned hut at the edge of the forest. And while most of these nights kept him awake, tonight had been an exception to the rule. They had fought a demon earlier that day that had been stealing into the dreams of some of the local villagers, though none of those affected would say just what the demon had done, only the elderly had professed the dangers of it.. and while it had taken them some time to destroy it, and had also separated them from Shippo, Sango and Miroku, it had also drained him of the energy he would have normally saved for the long night ahead.

The night hung erily around them, a dense mist rolling through the trees to surround the hut they slept in, small tendrils of mist seeping through the cracks of the wall to curl around their sleeping bodies..each breath they took bringing more of the fog deep into their lungs. Inuyasha never sensed the presence that surrounded them, his human body missing what his hanyou form would have detected...The mist lingared only a moment longer, before dispersing all together and disappearing into the night.

The next morning found Inuyasha and Kagome up and headed to Keade's village. An elderly woman made her way through the trees, her silver hair hanging over her shoulders as she hobbled further still. Kagome moved toward her, Inuyasha irritated that she would want to help yet another person, but he said nothing. He wasn't in the mood for a sitting this early in the day, and if it took keeping his thoughts to himself this once than so be it.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked as she reached to steady the woman who stumbled forward before catching her balance with Kagome's help..."AHH, dear child..I am merely returning to my sons hut, tis not far from here but I shall manage on my ow.." Dear child, what have you done?" she hissed as she jerked her arm out of Kagome's grasp. Kagome stood stunned, her ears still ringing from the harshness of the old womans tone..."I don't know what you mean.." Kagome muttered as she moved her eyes from the old woman to her hand and back again. Inuyasha moved to stand beside her, his hand raised to take Kagome's arm. "You killed her didn't you? I can feel her soul in your touch...it fairly radiates...from both of you...Do you not know what you have done? She meant those villager's no harm, only granted their deepest wishes...allowed them to have their deepest desires, if only in their dreams...but it seems she has found you both, merged her soul with yours...it seems she has chosen you two as well..."

"Mother...mother?" a young man's voice drifted to them through the trees, before his body appeared in front of them. He was out of breath, but he seemed relieved at finding the person he had sought, and taking the old woman's arm in his hand he turned his attention to Kagome and Inuyasha..."I hope she hasn't been to much trouble, she tends to ramble incoherently most of the time these days...Thank you for helping her..Come mother, we must get back, Koaru has breakfast ready." And with that both the young man and the old woman turned and made their way through the trees.

Kagome stared after them, her mind trying to grasp whatever the old woman was trying to tell them. But as usual Inuyasha was in no mood to wait as he ushered her onto his back and launched them in the direction of the village.

Later that night...

Keade was no where to be found. The villagers said that she'd left to make rounds to the nearby villages but no one knew when to expect her return. Shippo, Sango and Miroku also had yet to appear. Night drew near, and feeling uncomfortable in Keade's hut without her permission, Kagome and Inuyasha made camp near the well.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha next to her in his usual cross legged position. Both rested quietly, neither willing to disturb the calm that existed between them. The night was warm, and both were feeling the need for a bath, though neither wanted to leave the comfort of their camp.

Kagome closed her eyes, her breathing evening out as sleep welcomed her..called her...soothed her within it's warm embrace..._she found herself surrounded in mist, the dull roar of a waterfall calling her closer, beckoning her with the promise of a cool bath. She felt the grass beneath her feet, it's velvet coolness enveloping the skin of her feet with each step she took. Her mind told her that this wasn't real, that she had fallen to sleep by the well, but her heart begged for more...it urged her to keep going...and soon she found herself standing in front of a secluded spring. Trees draped their leaves along the outer banks, tall grass danced beneath the breeze. Flowers in reds and purples, whites and yellows dotted here and there. A slight mist blanketed the water's surface,and a small waterfall fell from a rounded boulder at the far right of the spring. She felt her hands move to pull her blouse from her body, the rustle of fabric sliding past her ears as she dropped the cloth next to her feet before returning to undo the clip of her bra and let it slide softly down her shoulders and glide down the front of her bare arms. She moved her thumbs into the waist band of her skirt, the backs of her thumbs caressing the skin of her hips as she drew the material down over her thighs and let it fall to pool at her feet before stepping out of her clothing and making her way into the warmth of the water. She stood waist deep in the spring, her small hands cupping the water to bring it up to let it run down the length of her arms, then reaching in again and watching the water collect into the palms of her hands. She raised her arms again, her head tipping back as she let the water roll down her neck, thin streams of water weaving their way around her firm breasts to collect beneath them to weave a shimmering train further down her stomach to split and travel around her belly button before merging again to fall the rest of the way into the warm body of water it had been born from. . "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." she murmured to herself..A voice whispered through her mind, reminding her that this was a dream and that in her dreams she could have whatever her heart desired, and before she could stop herself she whispered his name, her heart begging for just the barest glimpse of the man who resided deep within it's depths..."Inuyasha"_

Inuyasha relaxed against the tree he sat against, the rythmic pattern in Kagome's breathing lulling him to sleep.._his eyes opened to a suttle mist, the sound of a waterfall roaring in his ears as his eyes darted back and forth in search of Kagome...his mind whispered the impossibilities of this happening, while his heart demanded acceptance...and it was his heart that won out...he could smell her, her scent warm and inviting, alluring...teasing...seducing...and he found his feet following his nose..._

_This was a dream...he'd had it so many times before...it was the only place he could be with her...his Kagome...and there she was...but something felt different..it felt...real...her scent was more...intoxicating...and he couldn't...wouldn't stop his body from undressing itself. He watched her for a moment, the water running down the length of her arms before she reached for more. He saw her close her eyes as he moved to the front of her, his eyes caressing her nakedness. He watched her head fall back, the water she held in her hands running down her neck to form slippery trails around her pert breasts and he couldn't help himself..He leaned forward, his tongue darting out to meet the stream of water the curved it's way around her breasts. He heard his name whisper past her lush lips as his tongue grazed her skin,it's coarse texture sending ripples of pleasure shooting clean through her soul. She knew that this was impossible, but it was her dream...right? She opened her eyes, her head tipping to the side, silver hair glistening in her vision, twin amber orbs staring back at her even as his tongue traced a path around the bottom of her breast before making it's way around the outer curve, his mouth slightly curved in a knowing grin as he watched her passion filled eyes watching him. She reached for him, shy at first but more insistant once the pads of her fingers caressed the silky skin of his chest. She traced her fingers along the ridge of his shoulder, her head falling back again as his mouth encircled her nipple, his fangs grazing her skin causing her to gasp in pleasure as her fingers pushed their way into the softness of his hair holding him to her. He moved his hands to rest upon her hips, his claws tracing light patterns across her skin earning him another breathless moan that wrapped itself around his name..He pulled her slowly, urging her to follow him as he made his way to the waterfall, and in a movement that neither truly noticed he had her pressed against the boulder, her back arching forward as she lay back upon the water smoothed stone, her breasts thrust upwards as the water fell over her shoulders coating her skin in a shimmering sheen of perfection.._

_He placed small open mouthed kisses over the upper swell of her breast, along her collar bone, to the side of her neck then along the length of her jaw bone... She opened her eyes, his golden orbs gazing into her own before his lips lightly touched hers, his tongue tracing her lower lip followed by a fang to earn him yet another gasp of pleasure. She moved forward, her lips catching his, matching his passion as he opened to allow her entrance. She traced his lip, then his fangs, their sharp edge nicking the tip of her tongue igniting her blood as his tongue caressed hers, the metallic taste of her blood surging through him as he felt his body harden even more...his hands busying themselves with her flesh, kneading her breasts before his claws tickled their way down her stomach...her inner thigh...they seemed to caress her everywhere, and yet no where, never in one place long enough for her to be certain that they had been there at all..and then he stopped, his head jerking up as his ears twitched then turned to listen to something in the distance..She opened her eyes, her body screaming that he continue his loving torment, and yet her vision of him faded, the last thing she saw was the love in his eyes...and then there only mist in his place...before she too was pulled from her dream, reality slowly seeping into her mind. Vaguely she could hear Inuyasha swear, but then her vision disappeared and her eyes opened. _

Inuyasha jerked awake, a twig breaking in the distance ripping him from the most intense dream he'd ever experienced. But it was her scent that hit him then, she was...aroused..."Oh dear god..."he breathed as he reached to adjust his hakama...he had never been so turned on, never woke to such an intense need for her...and had it not been for another twig breaking he was sure that he would have made his way into the warmth of her sleeping bag...He reached for his sword, his eyes landing upon her now open ones, desire swimming in their depths before an orange blur slammed into her chest..."KAGGGOMMMEEE! We finally found you!" Shippo squealed as Sango and Miroku made their way into camp..."We thought you guys headed back here..."Sango muttered before yawning and laying down upon the soft grass...Miroku also made his way over to lay not far from Sango.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore as he made his way out of camp in search of a very COLD spring...

Kagome lay back, completely stumped as to what was bothering the hanyou now...she was the one yanked out of the best dream she'd ever had...her blood still raged, her need for him still burning through her veins..."._If only in my dreams..._she thought..._If only in my dreams."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hey there..I wanted to thank all of you who found my story Raven Wolf...I am sooooo glad to hear from you all again...This hwas only meant to be a oneshot, though I think it could have potential as a full story...you tell me...Please review...I know my last two oneshots were sad so I wanted to write this one. Really, it was only just an excuse to write an overly fluffy lemon/lime thingy...I know you guys are gonna wanna kill me for this but I had to post it this way...The idea hit me yesterday and I had to write it...I hope you liked, and please let me know...I hope to hear from you all again and I want to say a special thanks to those who were interested in my story Raven Wolf that I posted to fictionpress.I am honored that so many of you would respond and I hope that you all enjoy this story as my thanks to you...I may continue this a little later on, but it will be awhile between updates as I am still doing chapters for Raven Wolf...Check in on that one often as I do have ch2,3,4 done and once this is posted I will be starting on ch5...I will come back to this one if enough of you review and want it to continue, but please be patient with the updates for it...It is hard to find time to update one story, two is even harder as I work full time as well...Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please honor me by letting you know what you think...until next time...Neisha

Oh, I typed this up tonight, so there will most likely be spelling issues...Sorry about that but I wanted to post this for you guys...


	2. Sun Bathing

If Only in my Dreams ch2

Inuyasha sat perched in the god tree. His search for a cold bath hadn't done much to remedy his current situation. While he had had that dream so many times before, something about this was different. He could still taste her on his lips, still feel her skin beneath his touch. He could still smell her arousal, see the passion within the depths of her eyes as she gazed up at him. God he had never wanted her so much. He wondered how much further his dream would've gone if Sango and the others hadn't woke him. He shifted, his body growing hot again at the directions his thoughts had again taken him. He was definitely not going to get any rest tonight, and a cold bath had definitely not helped, at least not when his mind kept wondering to the visions of his dreams...

He could hear Kagome shift in her sleep, and while her pulse had slowed and her breathing had once again evened out to a steady rhythm, her scent was still intoxicating. Her arousal still clung to her skin driving him insane with his want of her. Her soft voice murmured incoherent words as she talked in her sleep. Morning would be here soon, and while he was fairly certain the others wouldn't know why he had left during the night, his mind still urged him to find some kind of believable excuse, just in case..

He jumped from the tree, his legs stretching as he lifted his nose to the air. Since sleep refused to find him again he figured he may as well hunt for breakfast. Perhaps a good hunt would take his mind off the raven haired beauty who even know turned in her sleep drawing his attention. Her face was upturned, a small smile gracing her lips..Her left hand rested beneath her jaw, her right hand resting just beneath her breast. Her shirt had ridden up as she turned over, it's hem resting just below her rib, a vast amount of her stomach bare to his gaze. Her sleeping bag had come unzipped somewhere during the night, it's edge thrust forward to lay over her exposing the delicious length of her leg, her skirt having ridden up to rest high upon her hip. He moved closer to her, his eyes taking in the beauty of her bared skin. His fingers ached to touch her, to caress her as he had in his dream, but it was not to be. She'd never allow him to touch her in such a way, never share with him the secrets of her body. He reached to pull her sleeping bag over her, hiding her body from his gaze. He reached to brush her bangs from her face, to smooth it's silken texture behind her ears as his gaze admired her, memorized each detail of her face. She was such a beauty, though not just in her outer appearance. She was pure, heart ,body and soul, untouched by the harsh world around her, unaffected by the guilty sins that life continually thrust at her. Yet somehow she had always stayed pure, and while someday she would become some man's mate, he knew that even after her innocence was gone, she would still remain the pure soul he loved. He turned from her then, his heart unable to bear the thought of _his_ Kagome with any one but him. He made his way into the forest, his nose searching for something that would serve as breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke with the sun, it's first early morning rays finding her wrapped securely within the warmth of her sleeping bag. One didn't sleep long past sunrise in the summer months. Soon the morning heat would be nearly insufferable, though judging from the snoring that could be heard from Miroku, she doubted that any of her friends would be up any time soon, despite the heat. They must have traveled long into the night to get back to Keade's village because no sooner than they had lain down they were all asleep. Kagome pushed her way out of her sleeping bag tucking Shippo in before she turned to leave. She had gone to bed last night wanting a bath, and judging from the intensity of her dream last night that had been within the warmth of a spring she supposed that perhaps her subconscious was trying to tell her that a bath was most definitely in order. Inuyasha didn't seem to be near as he wasn't perched in his normal place within the tree, but that was most beneficial on her behalf. She didn't know if she'd be able to face him this early in the morning, especially after the things she had done with him in her dream. Thank goodness she was the only one who knew of it.

She moved to grab her yellow backpack, and slinging it over her shoulder she made her way into the forest and to the waiting spring and after a rushed bath she reached for her towel, and once dry she bent to spread the towel at the edge of the spring before moving to lay upon it. This had become quite the summer habit, though usually Sango was with her. She hated tan lines and as this was the only way to avoid them she made herself comfortable before closing her eyes to enjoy the heat of the sun upon her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha made his way back to camp. He'd caught a few rabbits for breakfast, and once he'd cleaned them he'd decided to leave them at camp and disappear before Kagome woke. Though for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was had him running like a frightened child. He'd dreamt of her before, truth be told he'd dreamed of her on _MANY...MANY_ occasions, but something about this had him on edge. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd awakened shortly after he had, fully aroused as he had been. Perhaps it was the desire, the passion he'd seen in her eyes as she gazed up at him, though he was fairly certain that the desire he'd witnessed had nothing to do with him. He stepped into camp, and dropping the rabbits by the campfire he turned to leave as quietly as he had entered but Shippo's exhausted snore pulled his attention to her sleeping bag. And all at once it dawned on him...she wasn't there...Shippo slept alone and sure enough her scent no longer lingered within their small camp. He followed her faded scent, his nose tipped to the air as he followed her scent frantically...What was it about the wench that had her believing she could wonder around without some sort of protection. He rushed through the forest resisting the urge to call out to her. He didn't want to call attention to the fact that she had once again wondered off. It was a wonder that she had survived as long as she had, though that probably had a lot to do with him as he was ever to far from her side..

And all of a sudden he saw her, her body glistening beneath the light of the sun, each muscle well defined from her years of traveling with his era. She was perfect in every sense of the word,soft in all the right places, toned in all the rest. She lay with her eyes closed, her raven hair lay spread beneath her, her arms drawn above her head to bend at the elbow, her breasts thrust upwards...oh dear god, what had he done to deserve such sweet torment? Her body lay bare beneath his gaze and for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away..His body hardened, his breath shortened, his eyes flickered between amber and red as his demon fought for the right to claim it's mate...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey there guys, I'm absolutely astonished..I have NEVER gotten so many awesome reviews for one chapter before 22...WOW!...you guys rock, and I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chappy...I feel I should warn you all now but I really think that this story will have a lot of pointless smut..lemons..limes ect..ect...ect...But if you all want it to keep going you'll have to review and let me know...I know that this chappy is short but I wanted to get you one as soon as I could but as the next couple of days are going to be hectic I thought I'd post it now rather than later...As I said before I am honored that so many of you reviewed and I hope that you all will again...I didn't think I'd even be able to get a chappy out this soon but because of your awesome response I made sure to make time to do this...I hope it was worth the wait and I hope it continues to hold your interest...Hope to hear from you all again...until next time...Neisha


	3. A Full Demon's Lust

Disclaimer...I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...

LEMON WARNING

If Only in my Dreams...ch 3

Kagome stretched, her eyes still closed as she turned onto her side, the warm breeze cooling the light sheen of sweat that glistened upon her skin. She opened her eyes to the beauty before her...the sparkle of the spring she lay next to,and the wild flowers that danced with the breeze as if she were the only audience they needed. She watched as the colors in the field of flowers around her rolled from one color to the next, first white then yellow, purple then red. She closed her eyes to the sight silently wishing that Inuyasha could be here next to her, to lay beside her, hold her, and enjoy the peaceful setting as it seemed such a rarity as they seemed to travel most of the time hunting for the shards.

Most days ended with a battle or two, and if it was a good day then they would all escape injury, though more often than not at least one of them always seemed to walk away with some sort of injury, though they were always grateful to at least be able to walk away, their wounds just reminding them that they still lived to fight another day.

But that was the problem...it seemed that all they did was fight...and for just awhile, for just this morning at least, all she wanted was to take in the peace that surrounded her...she lay quietly, completely unaware of the battle raging within her hanyou who still stood just behind her. She lay her head into the crook of her arm, her body relaxing as she lay with her eyes closed silently willing a mental picture of Inuyasha to form...maybe if she was lucky she could relive last nights dream...

_She could feel the flowers behind her caressing her back as they bent beneath the breeze and couldn't help but imagine that it was Inuyasha who held the flower, that it was his loving caress causing the ripple of pleasure to shudder through her.. she could almost feel the softness of his lips as they grazed her shoulder, feel his loving caress trace the length of her side as tickling pleasure raced through her. _

Inuyasha stood silently battling his raging blood, every part of him screaming to lay claim to the beauty who lay before him. It was as if he was an outsider looking in...

_He imagined himself laying down behind her, his claws reaching to pull a flower from its roots before moving it to lay it against her skin as he traced his way down her ribs to follow the curve of her waist before rising to follow the arch of her hip..He saw her shudder, heard her whisper his name as he bent to kiss her shoulder, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. He made his way down her body placing loving kisses upon each exposed rib, then made his way to her hip..her upper thigh...He nipped the back side of her knee which earned him another gasp of his name..He licked his way down her calf muscle smiling as each stroke of his tongue had the muscle jumping beneath the taute expanse of her skin. He kissed her ankle, the top of her foot, his claws following the same path his kisses had left. _

_He rolled her to lay on her back, his amber red gaze traveling over the length of her legs and over the flat plain of her stomach to touch upon her breasts before meeting her heated gaze..He watched her facial expressions change as he touched her, pleased that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her eyes closed ,her teeth nibbling on her lower lip as his claw traced her upper thigh moving toward her inner knee and back up again. She turned her head exposing the length of the silky golden skin of her neck and he couldn't resist...he moved suddenly, his lips tasting her neck, his fangs lengthening as he prepared to mark her as his own...his demon demanding its mate, and Inuyasha couldn't deny him ._

_His blood raged through his veins. He felt his claws lengthening, felt his body beginning to change as his demon demanded his release, and despite his internal struggle he halted, his head laying forward as he placed his forehead upon her upper breast. _

_Kagome sensed something changing in Inuyasha, and yet she wasn't frightened..She slid her hands though his hair smiling as she felt him relax against her..She pulled his head up, her brown eyes meeting his amber red ones..her eyes moved to his lengthened fangs and she moved to trace the purple markings that had appeared upon his face, her fingers touching his skin softly sending a shudder of pleasure through him earning her a soft growl that vibrated through his chest and into hers. She knew that he was struggling to control his demon, she could see it in his eyes..red splintered through the amber of his gaze, but within that gaze she saw love..hesitation...desire...and fear. She knew she should be frightened, knew that Inuyasha couldn't control his demon once it had full control and even with Tetsusaiga at his hip he was slowly losing his grasp upon it, but she wasn't frightened. She loved him, and with loving him she loved his demon as well. His demon had always seemed to recognize her, always seemed to respond to her in some small way, but if loving Inuyasha meant confronting his demon head on then she'd do it without hesitation...without fear...She lifted her head to place a soft kiss to his mouth, her eyes still open watching his reaction. His eyes widened with the realization that she was accepting all of him...all of him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, their passion increasing with every second that ticked by, his hands moving between them to cup her breasts, his tongue ravishing her mouth as he took in her gasp of pleasure. His gaze reddened, the amber slowly disappearing as he allowed his demons' freedom...'Kagome...mine...Kagome..._Kagome?

Sango made her way through the trees. She had woken up just a little while ago and upon seeing the rabbits by the fire had gotten up to start breakfast. She woke Miroku and Shippo and once she had everything cooking had set off in search of Kagome. The forest seemed quiet today, something about it not quiet right. Inuyasha had yet to make his appearance this morning and she figured that Kagome had headed off to the spring for her morning bath..."Kagome? Kagome?" she yelled as she turned to head up the trail toward the spring. She wanted to alert the girl to her arrival before she got to the spring so that she would know that it was her and not their perverted Miroku...'Perhaps we can lay out in the sun this afternoon..' she thought to herself as she made her way further into the forest...

Inuyasha jerked out of his thoughts, his reddened gaze jerking from Kagome's naked form to the sound of Sango's voice as it drifted through the forest. He launched himself into the tree tops and with one last glance at Kagome he disappeared within the forest...

Kagome jumped at the sound of Sango's voice, her daydream disappearing in a puff of mist just as suddenly as it had started. Her body still ached with denied passion, her heart sinking at the realization that everything she had just experienced had been nothing more than a daydream..and with a sigh of regret she moved to stand up, her eyes searching the distance for the hanyou she knew would not be found...and stepping into the cool water of the spring she sat down and waited for Sango to join her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I had an idea, but I want your opinions as it will be left up to you...I could write shorter chapters and post more often...or I can write longer chapters and post less often...Please let me know what you all think..it doesn't matter to me as either way I will write so you choose since it is you all who provide the reviews which keep me inspired and motivated...this chapter is short, but it's a good example of what the shorter chapters would be like...if I post them at this length Ihope topost at a least once a week, but if I run them longer then it would be more like once every two weeks...**

All righty then, how was it? I know that it is short but at least it's something, yes? I wanted to post as early as possible since you guys have reviewed like you did...I find that getting nearly 30 reviews for one chappy has done wonders for getting me motivated as well as making sure that I wrote on this fic before starting on my other, and if the reviews keep coming on this fic I will devote more time to it instead of the other...but for those who are reading Raven Wolf...I will be posting for it as well...it just may be longer between chapters..it all will just depend on what you guys decide and the reviews that this one receives...If Only in my Dreams keeps getting this kind of response per chapter than I will make it the priority...so it all comes down to what you guys want so please be sure to let me know...Until the next chappy...Neisha


	4. Lack Of a Functioning Brain

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS...Damn it all huh...anyway...**

**THANK YOU ALL for your reviews and I hope you all enjoy yet another rambling session of my poor little mind...My laptop was down for the weekend due to a malfunctioning charger, but it's fixed now so on with the chappy...but sorry kiddies...no smut in this chappy...but I'll definitely make up for it if you all want more...let me know...**

Inuyasha sat upon a tree branch, rain soaking through his kimono, his silver hair plastered to his head. Water dripped from the tree branches, a few random drops landing upon his ears, each appendage flicking every so often to remove the wetness from them. He'd slept outside for the last three nights while the others had sought shelter from the storm within the warmth of Keade's hut.

He'd been avoiding Kagome since that day by the spring, since the realization hit that he'd lost control, that his demon had taken control and only Sango's voice carried upon the breeze had kept him from hurting her...but would he have? No, even he had remembered the dream, remembered losing his control when Kagome had accepted all of him, but that had been a dream...hadn't it? He had found himself deep within the forest with only the vaguest notion of how he'd come to be there... memories slowly coming to him as the hours drifted by until he'd reached this one decision...he'd stay away...maintain a safe distance, and only sleep when he had to, and being wet and miserable kept him from the dreams that seemed to plague him. It wasn't that the dreams were unwelcome, truth be told, he rather looked forward to them, but somewhere within the last four days something had changed. He'd never had to fight his demon before,never had such a desperate need for her, to make her his mate in every sense of the word – and that scared him. He'd never hurt Kagome, never force her into something that she knew nothing about, something more primal than her human nature could ever understand, and if he lost control again he may not be lucky enough to have an interuption...and he may not be able to keep his demon from claiming the woman it had deemed its mate...Kagome...

His dreams had always been safe, always been the one place where he could let down his barriers and simply be himself, regardless what form he took...demon, human or hanyou...but it hadn't just stopped there, now it had been a simple daydream that had sent him over the edge...well, that and a very _naked_..very _beautiful_..Kagome...a simple daydream that had woke his demon. What would happen if there was a next time? What would've happened if Sango hadn't gone looking for Kagome at that particular moment? The dream had been so real...every sound replayed through his mind, every touch still imprinted upon his fingertips and every taste still lingared upon his tongue, still heated his blood at just a simple thought...he still smelled her scent upon his clothing, could still see her acceptance shining in her bright brown eyes.

But it was the realization that he could no longer trust Tetsusaiga to supress his demon blood, he couldn't trust that his demon wouldn't surface again, and this was what kept him from the warmth of Keade's hut. It was this that kept him from the companionship of his friends, and it was the possibility that he could hurt Kagome that kept him from her side, that had him retreating back into the forest when her sweet voice called to him, the worry over his disappearance ever present each time she wandered into the rain to find him, or to offer him ramen to warm his body...but this was the only way he knew to keep his demon at bay,the only way to protect her...

from himself.

Kagome paced the wooden floor of Keade's hut. The others had long since gone to sleep, but something kept bothering her...something in her heart telling her that something wasn't right, yet no matter how much she racked her brain she simply couldn't place it. Inuyasha had been distant these last few days...he fairly avoided her. She'd only caught the barest glimpse of his red kimono when she'd called out to him. Even tempting him with ramen hadn't brought him in out of the cold. He slept in the rain, wouldn't come in to eat or sleep. He avoided her now, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. She hadn't seen him since Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara had made their way into camp after their last battle with the dream spirit...the night she woke up with such an intense need for him, but he couldn't have known that...could he? He'd left so suddenly, and yet she had merely assumed that he had been irritated at being woke up.

She'd mentioned to Sango that perhaps they should return to the village. Something had been off since they'd fought the dream spirit, but she simply couldn't place it, but she knew of a certain old woman who very well might know something. Perhaps talking to those who'd been affected by the dream spirit could clear up some of the mystery.

Kagome made her way to the doorway, her eyes searching for any sign of the half demon who seemed to haunt her thoughts, both day and night. She couldn't wait for the weather to clear...she'd already waited three days longer than she'd wanted to, and if Inuyasha would've simply told her what was bothering him she wouldn't need to take extreme measures...she'd just go to the village on her own...

She moved to grab her yellow backpack, her mind insisting that she at least leave a note so that the others wound know where she had gone...so taking the notebook out of her bag she scribbled a brief note knowing full well that Sango would have her ass for doing something so stupid, she lay the note beside her friend and hastily made her way through the doorway and into the rain soaked night before she could change her mind.

Kagome made her way into the night ignoring the noises around her. Her clothing was drenched from the rain and splattered with mud. She searched the tree tops for any sign of Inuyasha, hoping that he was at least protecting her from a distance, but deep in her heart she knew he wasn't there, so she moved on. For hours she trudged on, tripping over tree roots, blood dripping from the various cuts she had received from the many falls she had taken, but if this was the only way to find the answers to her questions, then so be it...so be it...but she had been out for hours now, and her body was tired...and so cold...she moved beneath a large tree, its branches offering some shelter from the rain, but the wind persisted, carrying with it all the sounds of the forest. She'd never really noticed before the noises that existed within the forest deep into the night. She could hear twigs breaking in the distance, the hiss of the wind as it made its way through the tree branches, its low moan whispering past her ears causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

There were no crickets to provide a relaxing melody, no crackle from the camp fire to lull her to sleep or provide warmth in the cold night breeze, but most noticeable...there was no Inuyasha to keep her safe from the forest's predators, or from the possibility of any demons who thought to make good use of a soaking wet, human woman who couldn't have kept herself alive this long had it not been for a half demon, and for the first time since leaving the warmth of Keade's hut she sincerely questioned just how smart this idea had been.

She'd been desperate – true – and angry...definitely...Inuyasha had been ignoring her...avoiding her...and that reason alone had been her primary motivation behind her current predicament.

" Damn it all...why can't I learn when NOT to act on impulse...?" she thought as she reached into the dampness that was her backpack to retrieve her sleeping bag, thankful that Shippo had curled up with Kilala to sleep.

She unzipped the edge, opening it so that she could wrap it around her, its waterproof lining protecting the inner fabric from the wet weather.

She found herself curled up at the base of the tree, thankful at least for the bit of warmth that the bag provided, her body relaxing slightly to the pitter patter of the rain drops as they landed upon the rain drenched forest floor...until she heard the unmistakable growl of an animal.

She peered from the corner of her sleeping bag, her movements slow and precise so as to not become any more noticeable than she already was. But her sight was met with glowing red eyes and glistening white fangs...and deep down inside she knew that this animal had already found her. And with the heavy rainfall from the storm, her scent was sure to have been washed away, leaving no way for Inuyasha to find her, assuming he'd had any notion to follow, for which he wouldn't due to her own stupidity in leaving in the middle of the night with only a note to inform the others of where she had gone...which certainly wouldn't be found till morning – and judging from the ferocity of the growl this animal had , it most certainly had no intention of waiting till morning for breakfast...but perhaps what scared her the most was the fact that her bow and arrows still rested beside her backpack...which was definitely...NOT...within reach.

I sincerely hope that this wasn't to short, but I wrote this today and once my laptop was fixed I have spent the better part of two and a half hours typing this up...just so I could post for you all tonight as thanks for all your wonderful reviews...please forgive any spelling errors as I am sure that there are a few...please let me know what you think...I'm sorry that this chappy has no smut content, but the story has to move along at some point...yes?..Again, Please let me know what you all think...I draw so much motivation from you all...thanks again and until next time...Neisha


	5. My Savior

A/N ...I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters...Damn it, damn it...DOUBLE DAMN IT! Anywho...THANK YOU ALL! for your wonderful reviews, I absolutely love hearing from you...

and because you all reviewed, I am posting early as thanks, though it is a short chapter...and yes...**MINOR SMUT WARNING...**

chapter 5

Inuyasha moved silently through the forest, intent on sneaking to the backside of Keade's hut. His only intention had been to check on Kagome before retreating back to the tree that had been his sanctuary these last few days. Better judgment warned him from doing this, cautioned him against her nearness, warned him again of the sweetness of her scent and what it had done to him of late, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he found himself at the side of Keade's hut listening to the sounds of those inside sleeping...now there was something he definitely did NOT miss...but it had also alerted him to the presence that moved from the doorway of the hut and disappeared into the darkness.

Inuyasha followed at a safe distance behind whoever it had been by Keade's hut. The wind and rain eliminated any scent he may have picked up, thus irritating him further than he was already. But it wasn't until the being stopped beneath a tree that he fully realized just who he'd been following. But why was she out in this weather? Why would she leave their friends...leave him? And though he had no answer for his own question, deep inside he couldn't blame her...hadn't he been the one that abandoned her...'_No damn it!'_. he thought to himself..'_I am protecting her...there's a difference!'..._

Something_ had _to be done, he couldn't trust himself, couldn't rely on the notion that while he had no intention of ever hurting her, intended or not it was still a possibility, and that possibility was just simply to much to risk. He'd sworn to protect her, and damn it that's what he'd been trying to do...even if it meant protecting her from himself...

He watched as she pulled her sleeping bag from her backpack and pulled it around her shivering body. He hadn't noticed before that her clothing was soaking wet...and nearly see through, or that it had molded itself to her every curve...he watched as she curled up beneath the tree, and he would've given anything at that moment to have been the warmth surrounding her, to be the only haven she needed during the storm, but things had never seemed to go the way his heart had wanted, and this moment was no exception...his eyes narrowed as he picked up some movement behind her. Something or someone had found her as well and while he knew that he'd never allow anyone or anything to harm her, so did his demon...

"_MINE!_" it screamed as it made his presence known..." _MY MATE!_!" it growled and Inuyasha suddenly found himself powerless to resist him. His eyes bled red, his fangs and claws lengthened and he suddenly realized that the growling he could hear was coming from him...and he found himself staring into her deep brown eyes, heard her sharp intake of breath...he watched as her eyes darted from him to her weapons and back again, and he saw fear dance through the depths of her gaze as she silently accepted her fate...but in that second, all he felt was the intense need to protect her...protect his mate, and in one fluid movement he found himself on all fours, her body tucked beneath his as he stared into the shadows of the forest, and into the eyes of the being that was currently too close to his mate.

Kagome lay beneath Inuyasha, her shock at his appearance still betrayed through the wide eyed expression upon her face. Time seemed to stop, and lost in her own world she studied the demon above her...Her hair clung to her head, its black waves cascading over her shoulders as she moved to brush a strand of silver perfection from its place tickling her nose and leaving shimmery drops of rain racing off her nose and down the softness of her cheek. By all rights she should be scared out of her mind, a very angry, very demon Inuyasha had her pinned beneath him, though this wasn't at all how she'd imagined lying beneath him..." _Oh, dear lord, what's wrong with me?" _she thought as her eyes made their way up the length of his neck, his pale skin glistening in the faint light of the moon, or at least the part of the moon that was currently not covered by rain clouds..she gazed up at him, her eyes caressing each feature...his fangs were longer and bared, his eyes narrowed upon something in the distance, and for the first time since finding herself beneath him she realized that he had been guarding her against something, and judging from the escalating growling that seemed to rumble through his tense body, that something was still very close, and still every bit as dangerous as it had been moments ago.

She turned her head, her eyes trying to find whatever had Inuyasha so protective, but her slight movement was enough of a distraction for Inuyasha that for a split second his attention wavered from the current threat in the distance to the beauty beneath him. He could feel her body shiver beneath his, her nipples , hardened from the cold, brushing his chest lightly, her rushed breathing bringing them against him in a steady, rushed rhythm. Her lips were slightly parted, her top teeth worrying her bottom lip, the memory of his daydream by the spring dancing through his mind before her eyes moved to his, their brown depths glistening with acceptance and...lust? He could hear her heart beat increase as she gazed longingly up at him, his nearness affecting her as it never had before...or had he just never noticed? She no longer held fear within her gaze, only absolute trust shimmered in their depths, and for the first time he looked at her...really looked at her...

But with his attention taken away from the demon in the forest, he had all but extended an invitation for disaster and a sudden hissing abrubtly ended his split second moment, a set of fangs snapping at him only moments before the demon's body slammed into his own knocking him from his protective position above Kagome.

He found himself drenched in mud, his claws sinking ever deeper into the scaly flesh of the snake demon. It hissed in pain above him even as its body twisted around as it attempted to coil its length around his body. He heard Kagome cry out, his name torn from her lips as he jerked his gaze to hers, time seeming to slow around him...Another snake demon had wound its way around her, pinning her body against the tree, its body coiling tighter until she could barely draw any breath at all.

The demon wound tighter still, its glistening fangs dripping their poison as it neared her neck, its reptilian gaze centered upon the pulsing of her heart beat beneath the golden shimmer of her skin.

Her eyes were wide in terror, though he wasn't certain if she was more frightened for him, or herself, though by the direction of her gaze he was some what certain she was more concerned about him."_Keh...foolish girl, she's only human...she should be more worried about herself than about me.."_

But in that instant her eyes closed, a solitary tear rolling from her eye and weaving its way down her cheek...but it was the sound of her ribs breaking, her scream of pain echoing around him that he heard last...before everything around him went black..

-------------------------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXx---------------------------------------------

Hey there all, now I know you all wanted to beat me last chappy for the evil cliffy, and I'm certain that you will all most definitely be wanting to kill me now, but hey...at least there was some miner smut...yes? If you all wish to know what is gonna happen, you'll have to review to let me know...and let this be a warning to all...lust only leads to trouble...see what happened to poor Inu...anywho...sorry about this being so short but at least I posted...and its only been four days...though I could have wrote more and posted a longer chapter later on, I thought you all might want something to read over the weekend..let me know what you think...and don't be yellin at the computer...ya, you know who you are...it's not the computer's fault that I'm such an evil authoress...or attempting to be an authoress anyhow...I hope that you haven't damaged anything of importance because I REALLY would like to hear what you all think so far...until next time...Neisha


	6. A Cave Long Forgotten

I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Sorry about that nasty cliffy, I hope this chapter makes up for it...Let me know what you all think...I want to say THANK YOU ALL for reviewing, it really helps to keep me motivated when I know that there are so many of you that are enjoying it...and when the response is like it has been it keeps me writing so that I can post more often as thanks for your reviews..anyway, enough of my rambling...on with the story...Neisha

If Only in my Dreams...chapter 6

Inuyasha jerked upright, the front of his body screaming in pain. He stood quietly, his gaze shifting around him, taking in the gore that surrounded him as he struggled to find some clue as to what the hell had just happened.

He remembered being attacked by a snake demon, remembered Kagome's scream...Kagome!His body jerked forward in his haste to find her. She lay in a crumbled heap upon her sleeping bag, her breathing labored as she struggled with the pain that each breath of air brought. She was surrounded in a pale pink glow,the snake demon who had held her only moments before lying a few feet away, his body only a smoldering pile of ash. She had purified both the demons, her body seeking to defend itself in the only way it could, which had resulted in the snake demons' deaths, and was also the reason behind the pain that had seared through him. Had it not been for the snake demon encircling his body, her power may have purified him as well, though he knew she'd never knowingly hurt him. Her body had only sought to protect her, much the same as his would when his life was in danger and his demon blood had taken over. The instinct for survival ran through all life forms, and apparently hers was no different than his in its instinct to protect her life. He knelt before her, his hand outstretched as he attempted to pick her up, only to be met with a sharp snap of her power. He called to her softly, her name falling in a choked whisper as he continued to call her name..."Kagome...Kagome, I'm here...I'll protect you...Please Kagome...please trust me.." He watched as her eyes fluttered open, intense pain radiating through them as she gazed up at him. "Inu...Yasha?" she whispered, her voice cracking as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. " It ...hurts... Inuyasha...oh god, it ...hurts.." she cried, the pink glow that had surrounded her disappearing as her eyes closed again. Inuyasha leaned forward, his hand brushing her hair from her face.."I know Kagome...I need to get you out of here though...there should be a cave not far from here, but I need to pick you up...it's gonna hurt, but I have to get you somewhere safe..." he murmured, his voice hushed as he tried to control his raging emotions...He'd let her down, hadn't protected her as he'd sworn he would, and now she lay broken and bleeding before him...

" It's okay...Inuy...asha, it's...not...your...fa..ult. I shouldn't ...have ...left...I should...have...waited.."...

"SHHH, don't talk Kagome...we'll get you safe and dry...and I need to check your wounds..." Inuyasha muttered as he bent forward, wrapping Kagome gently into the sleeping bag she lay upon, pausing at her sharp hiss of pain. His red eyes scanned the distance, his memory trying to place the nearest cave, or hut, and once he was certain of the best location he moved forward, his steps light as he moved slowly so he didn't jar her wounded body any more than necessary...He moved into the rain, his hand moving to pull the sleeping bag over her face. The storm raged on around him, and for that he thanked any god who was listening, for it covered the tears that fell from his eyes...He'd failed her...and now she lay in his arms struggling to breath, lucky to be alive...and it was his fault...he shouldn't have been so stupid...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Inuyasha made his way into the cave. He'd gone back to retrieve Kagome's backpack. Her medicine pack should have something in it to help her with her pain, plus it had food and hopefully a dry set of clothes for her. He set the bag beside her resting form before turning to bring in the few pieces of dry wood he'd managed to find, and once he'd gotten the fire going, he turned to Kagome.

She'd need to get out of those wet clothes, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out how she'd manage that as movement alone caused her severe pain. But now that she had finally managed to sleep, though fitfully, he was hesitant to wake her...Her face was still drawn in pain, her hands both resting softly upon her stomach. He'd removed his yukata to lay beneath her so that he would still be able to use the heavier blanket to keep her warm, his outer kimono now hanging close to the fire to dry out, leaving him bare chested, though now was certainly no time to be concerned with such trivial things..

He turned, and digging through her bag, pulled some ramen from its depths, as well as the box she had referred to as a medicine kit. He sorted through its contents reading the markings that lay on the back of each of the little packages. He picked up one of the packages labeled TYLENOL...and finding it useful for the treatment of pain he decided that it was better than nothing and placed it next to the ramen. It was a good thing that she had tried teaching him to read, and though he'd always made a scene about it in front of the others, he had secretly enjoyed it. He'd progressed quite further than he'd even shown her as he enjoyed sitting close to her as she explained what each word meant and so on, but he had liked the time they spent together and so he'd allowed her to continue teaching him, and now he was glad that he had. At least now he could find the medicines she had that could help her until she was well enough to tell him what herbs to collect that could help her better.

He stood and moved to place a cup outside to collect some of the rain water for the ramen and turned again toward Kagome...she still needed to get those wet clothes off of her, and since she was currently unable to do it herself, he'd have to help her. It was probably better to do it while she slept, at least then it would minimize the pain she'd experience. He moved to her side, a blush staining his cheeks as he eased the blanket from her body...She'd probably sit him straight into hell for this, but it couldn't be helped. He extended a claw bringing its edge to the collar of her shirt slicing it from the shoulders to the arms so that he could simply pull the front of her shirt from her body without having to move her again. He did the same along the sides of her skirt, and turning his head away from her to preserve her modesty he plucked the material from her body, then reached to pull the blanket over her lower half. He couldn't cover the top as he needed to check her wounds, but he hadn't removed the lacy underthings that she seemed to always have on beneath her clothes...something about it being a common practice in her time to wear such skimpy pieces of cloth, but he found himself thankful for it at least kept her more intimate areas covered.

He looked over her ribs, her skin had already turned the deep blue/purple, its smooth texture swollen. He touched her softly, his fingers probing gently as he checked each of her ribs. She had two on her left side that were broken, as well as one on her right. He pulled a piece of her shirt to use as a rag and made his way to the opening of the cave dipping the rag into a puddle of fresh rain water that had collected in one of the many crevices on the outer rock wall of the cave, and once he'd returned he moved to clean the many cuts and bruises that marred her perfect skin.. He cleaned away the blood and the mud before moving to place her head in his lap, his claws combing through her hair in an attempt to sooth her pain. He sat like that for hours, only moving to give her medicine and water, then returning to combing his claws through her silky hair. When she woke up crying from the pain it caused her to breath, he would lay beside her, a soothing growl humming through his chest. She seemed to respond best to it, her body relaxing against the pain as he lulled her back to sleep.

Inuyasha lay silent as he watched the dying embers of the fire. Each piece glowed in the darkness of the cave, brightening periodically with each gust of wind that seemed to find its way in. He'd used this cave many times during his youth. It was located halfway up the side of a rock wall, both sides of the opening jutting outward away from the rock, effectively creating the illusion of a solid sheet of rock. It seemed that he was the only one who knew about this place as it hadn't seen any use since his last visit. He hadn't used it since he'd met up with Kagome as they usually stayed with Keade, and the need was just never there. This place had been his sanctuary as a child, a place where the mere slip of a hanyou could hide from those who sought to cause him harm...or to put it more to the point...the bastards who had sought to destroy a half demon abomination who was to young to know how to defend himself.

But it wasn't only demons who hunted him, humans were the same. And it had been humans who had chased him from their field the day he'd found this cave. He wondered into the field on accident, his nose detecting the scent of vegetables, and his hunger had driven him to follow it. He'd only taken enough to get him through the night,but he'd been caught before he'd really even had a chance to escape unnoticed. He ran from the farmers field, the humans not far behind him. He remembered his panic, the way his heart raced, the way his body shook uncontrollably, threatening to topple him before he'd even had the chance to get very far. He ran through the field, his small body moving this way and that in an effort to throw them from his trail but he'd soon found himself facing this towering rock wall with no way around it...and in his panic he climbed...higher and higher until his tiny fingers bled and his lungs felt like they'd been lit on fire, and yet he pushed himself further. He remembered reaching out for the ledge, remembered the way his heart fell into his stomach when his body fell forward through the hidden opening to this cave, and he still remembered how sick it had made him that these humans had such little regard for a child, regardless of his heritage. He listened as the humans on the forest floor below him searched through the foliage and trees. They checked every bush, every tree top, and once they were certain that they had indeed lost him they finally left him alone...and that's how he'd spent his youth...alone.

Kagome stirred, her movement bringing Inuyasha out of the memory that he hadn't thought about in years...her breath caught as she tried to roll to her side, only to cry out at the pain that surged through her body. Inuyasha picked her up as gently as he could wrapping her blanket around her as he moved to the opening of the cave. The sun would be up soon, and she needed medicine. He sat upon a low rock that pushed out from the inner wall cradling Kagome's body close to his chest. "You need medicine Kagome...here, take these." Inuyasha said as he raised the pills to her mouth. He waited patiently for her to open her mouth, but once she had he moved to pick up the cup he'd placed outside to collect rain water earlier, and brought it to her lips so that she could swallow the medicine easier. She lay her head upon his chest, the beating of his heart relaxing her. She blushed once she realized that he held her to him...his bare chest soft beneath her cheek. He must not have realized it though for he seemed more focused on gazing out over the landscape. She could see his yukata lying on the floor of the hut along with...was that ...half...her clothes? She blushed again as her eyes took in his red kimono that hung close to where he'd had a fire burning, though it had long since burned out..She turned her attention to Inuyasha. He looked worried, his furry ears drawn flat against the top of his head, his face anxious. He knew she'd be angry once she realized that he'd shredded her school uniform, but waiting for her reaction was far worse that an actual sitting, and judging from the apprehension upon his face he certainly expected her anger at her current state of undress. But Kagome was far from angry...a bit embarrassed...yep...but far from angry...he'd only done what was necessary to clean her wounds, which she had gotten during her lack of a functioning brain those few hours ago...and had she just stayed put, neither she nor Inuyasha would be in this predicament at all. She nearly laughed when she felt the tension drain from his body, his ears popping up from their place against the top of his head. Oh how she wanted to reach out and pet those fuzzy triangles, but judging from the pain that still radiated through her she decided that that was something best saved for another time. " Look Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he nudged her head higher. The view from this cave was breath taking. They sat above the forest, trees spreading for miles in front of them. The sun was rising, its golden rays moving toward them. The darkness seemed to retreat steadily backwards as it was replaced by the warmth of the early morning sun. The light shimmered off the leaves in the trees, its glow shining bright around them. It looked for all the world that they were sitting above a shimmering field of diamonds, each puddle of water reflecting the sunlight, each drop of rain that held fast to the tree leaves and flowers glistening beneath the light of a new dawn...it was absolutely breathtaking...but what she treasured the most from this moment was being held within the warmth of Inuyasha's embrace, and together they sat watching the sunrise, both happy to have been given another day together...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Okay all, how was it...I know that there was no smut in this chappy, and for that I sincerely apologize, but I just can't imagine Kagome fantasizing when she is seriously injured..though i could be wrong...but I did try to make up for it with some fluff...I didn't want to leave you all with another cliffy, so I hope that this ending was suitable...but the story IS NOT over yet...I still want to write more smut so I hope you'll all bear with me as I continue this rambling session of my mind...Anyhow...let me know what you think of this chapter and I sincerely hope that it didn't bore you all to tears...let me know if you all want more...Neisha


	7. All Alone

I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters...big shock there...huh?

Anyway...thanks to all who have reviewed, as always I deeply appreciate your thoughts and I'm glad to hear that you are all still liking the fic...Iam writing this chapter right now.. as it is the only available time that I have, so I sincerly hope that it doesn't seem rushed or boring,and I hope that there won't be to many errors in it...Please review as it keeps me motivated, and the more you all review the faster I try to post as thanks...but I must tell you all that I am still amazed at the amount of reviews that you are all sending me...averaging 19-30 reviews per chapter...the most I have ever recieved on any story...I'm awestruck and all I can do is offer you all my thanks and the posting of another chapter...so without any more rambling...please enjoy...

Chapter 7

Kagome sat still against the wall of the cave...They'd watched the sunrise every morning since that first night and that had been nearly a week ago. Inuyasha hadn't asked her why she'd been out that night. She'd thought for sure that he'd yell at her, remind her of how stupid she could be, yet he'd said nothing at all about it. He hadn't complained at all about having to help her, and while the first couple of trips he'd had to help her with in the way of relieving her bladder and such had indeed been embarrassing, she had found that he'd simply take her where she needed to go, and wander far enough away to offer her privacy, yet still be close enough to guarantee her safety.

She'd never get over the fact that Inuyasha still insisted on holding her while the sun came up, nor the fact that she most definitely was _NOT_ going to protest against it. It had been romantic to lay within the warmth of his embrace, to have his arms wrapped gently around her as if she were the only being on the planet that meant anything to him at all, and though she knew that eventually they'd have to return to the others, she found that she was in no hurry..and neither was the healing process when it came to her injured ribs. She'd found that breathing in and of itself was simply painful,and movement could be excruciating, thus eliminating the prospect of making her way to any nearby stream as a bath seemed to have been screaming her name for the last two days at least, and while Inuyasha had assured her many times throughout the last several days that she was indeed _NOT_ the smelly thing she was certain she had become, she had still found herself nearly begging him for just a brief visit to a spring...but he'd simply refused , telling her simply that she needed more time to heal so that they didn't cause further damage to her frail body with unnecessary movement. So here she sat...alone within the cave, pen in hand and an open math book lying unused beside her right thigh. Inuyasha had gone to hunt, his determination to not leave her alone being pushed aside once he'd realized that they were out of the ramen that had been stored in her backpack...and though the idea of returning to her time to restock the very desired ramen had indeed been tempting, her wounds had simply not allowed for it.

It had been days since they'd seen the others, but Inuyasha had insisted that they'd be fine without them reminding her that she was too injured to be moved and the others would understand once they returned and explained the situation to them, but in the meantime while they were certain to be worried, there was little that could be done to remedy the situation. So here she sat...alone...waiting for Inuyasha to return with breakfast...but instead of studying, she'd found herself penning poetry...something she hadn't done for a very long time...He'd been so good to her these last few days...kept her warm and fed..made sure that she was protected at all times...She hadn't noticed until this morning while he was rechecking her wounds, that while his eyes had returned tho their amber glitter, the twin purple stripes adorning his cheeks had yet to disappear. She'd thought to ask him about it, but between his determination to check her wounds and the rumble within her belly indicating that breakfast was more than a little desired, he'd rushed out of the cave in search of something to call breakfast, and while her head had supplied images of a very skilled Inuyasha pouncing upon his prey, she couldn't help but imagine herself as his prey, though not of the breakfast variety...and it was then that she'd realized that while she definitely was sore...she was also still very prone to the dreams that seemed to be building again in their frequency of late...The first few days she hadn't had the dreams, most likely due to the pain that radiated through her slight frame,but the better her condition became, the more intense the dreams became...and while they had yet to reach the level they had been before her brain failure had resulted in her current state, she was definitely certain that the need for a cool spring _VERY_ nearby would soon be the most pressing thing on her agenda, and by hell...with or with out Inuyasha's help she was damn certain that she'd be finding something soon...

Her thoughts shifted to the reason for her being injured to begin with...or more so to the point...where she'd been off to the night she'd nearly become dinner to a very scaly creep who'd thought she'd make a fine Kagome pie...she'd been off in search of the village and the old woman they'd run into on their way out of said village...She remembered the harshness of the old woman's tone..._"You killed her didn't you? I can feel her soul in your touch...it fairly radiates...from both of you...Do you not know what you have done? She meant those villager's no harm, only granted their deepest wishes...allowed them to have their deepest desires, if only in their dreams...but it seems she has found you both, merged her soul with yours...it seems she has chosen you two as well..." _Kagome could still feel her shock and utter disbelief that they had killed something she'd thought to be harmless...but the elderly of the village had _insisted...insisted_ that this dream spirit had been harmful...but even during the battle with her she hadn't hurt them, hadn't really seemed like she was at all concerned with loosing her life, and before long the dream spirit had simply disappeared...granted she had disappeared within the windscar...but still she had simply disappeared...but if she was indeed nothing more than a spirit...then that meant she was already dead..right? Spirits were just that..spirits...and the only way to become a spirit was to have died..right? But it had been the next night that the dreams had presented themselves...and while she had dreamed of Inuyasha before, she now wondered if these dreams were somehow different. " _It seems she has chosen you two as well..." _Chosen them for what? Damn, but this was giving her a migraine...There had to be something more to this...They had to be missing something...and if her dreams had indeed been affected by the dream spirit..then did that mean that Inuyasha was having them as well? Did she even dare to ask him? No...definitely not...that was certainly _NOT_ a conversation she wanted to have with him...Hmm, could you imagine..." _Umm, Inuyasha...I was wondering...are you having wet dreams about me too?_..Hmm...she chuckled...would her hanyou even know what a wet dream was? Probably not...and she was definitely _NOT_ gonna be the one explaining it to him...She'd just have to assume that she was the only one affected...after all, the only ones who had been affected in the village had been human...but all in all she had settled it within her mind...they'd still return to the village...that old woman knew something...and she was determined to know what exactly that something was...

A warm breath caressing her cheek caused her to jerk away from it, causing her head to hit the wall of the cave behind her. Her thoughts had been interrupted by a pair of shining amber orbs staring intently at her, his nose nearly touching hers he was so close..."What you giggling at all alone up here Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked as he reached to help her stand, watching as she moved to rub the bump that was currently forming on the back of her head, the movement causing her breast to arch forward to brush against his arm. Inuyasha jumped backwards letting go of her in his haste to pull away, but the sudden lack of support left Kagome falling forward, her body having already relaxed with his help and not being prepared to fully support its own weight. And just as quickly as he'd disappeared from her side, she'd found him in front of her..his body pressed tightly to hers as he attempted to block her fall with the softness of his body. She found herself staring into his glossy amber orbs, his mouth oh so close to her own, the air rushing from her lungs, though from pain or pleasure she wasn't certain. Every place that touched him tingled...melted. She bit her lower lip, her body responding in rushed waves of excitement due to his nearness, and while his gaze widened suddenly, she found that she wasn't certain why...nor was she certain of the emotion she could see swimming in the depths of his amber gaze, but for the life of her she found that she didn't have the strength nor the desire to pull away...

And lying beside the wall where Kagome had once been sitting lay the poem she had just written...lying discarded in a forgotten heap , overshadowed by the fluttering of two hearts that beat wildly beneath the chests of a human and half demon who had yet to realize the passion between them...

_I close my eyes to dream each night_

_My fantasies know no heights_

_I see your face, your hand I hold_

_A touch, a kiss, passion untold_

_The silkiness of your skin on mine_

_This I wish for all the time_

_To touch and hold, to taste and see_

_With you I only wish to be_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I hope you all liked this chapter, though I'm not sure yet if I do...but I hope you all do though...The poem at the end of this chappy is mine and was origionally posted to fictionpress...and was written for my husband..yeah, yeah..I know...I'm OLD no not really...still twenty something. If anyone else is interested in those the link is on my profile page...and to those who have already found and read them...I thank you all...Please let me know if this chappy was okay...until the next one...Neisha


	8. Such Sweet Torment

Hey there all...me again...sorry for the wait, things have been hectic lately and my mind keeps popping up with poetry instead of wording for chapters, but that is no excuse I know...

I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters...oh, and slight SMUT in this chapter...but as always it shall be shorter than we all like it but much to my displeasure it was all I could get done before other things demanded my attention, so I hope it was worth the wait, please review and let me know what you all think, okay...

Chapter 8

Inuyasha watched Kagome, his breath lodged within his chest as he watched with stunned certainty the desire that flooded her face.. there was no mistaking the scent of her arousal, nor the rapid beat of her heart, the rushing of her blood as it raced though her veins. But one thing was certain...whoever she'd been thinking about when he'd found her here chuckling absentmindedly to herself was definitely someone he'd like to beat within an inch of his life...no one should have this effect on her but him...no one should be able to ignite her blood, or light her up with desire with only a mere thought, but he just couldn't figure out who it was that created such a response within her, and he found himself raging with jealousy, his inner demon demanding to take its mate, screaming that no man or demon would possess what it had already deemed as its own...but Inuyasha pushed the thoughts away. There was nothing that could be done about it. He was only a half demon, nothing worthy of her love and desire. And though it broke his heart to think on it, eventually she would take a mate, love him with her body and soul, and leave her half demon to live the duration of his life with nothing but her memory to keep him warm at night. But at least he had his dreams, they were the one place where he could hold her...make love to her, show her all the love he held for her deep within himself. It was the only place where they could be together with no worries of their enemies finding out about them, using their love against them as leverage for whatever damned scheme they were dreaming up. His dreams were his own, something he held close to his heart, his own private heaven where he could love the woman of his dreams...They were his, even if she never would be.

He bent to pick her up careful not to hurt her as he turned and carried her to the rock shelf he'd been using as a chair these last few days. This had become their favorite place as of late, the sunrise holding something special for them both within the new rays of light that seared their way through the darkened land as they lit up the world for their pleasure. It was a new day for them both, a new day dawning for them both to live anew, another day together...and that made it special...and though they had neither spoken their thoughts aloud, it had simply become a silent understanding between them. For the years they had spent together they had come away with an intimate understanding of each other...not in the way of sex, but in the respect that they knew each other, could tell with just a look what mood the other was in, knew their deepest secrets and respectfully kept them. They comforted each other when nothing else could, and that in and of itself was the most amazing thing about their friendship, and though he wouldn't hesitate to claim her as his own, he knew that it would always be an impossibility, the only place he could have her would be in his dreams...if only in his dreams...

She mumbled something incoherent as he bent to place her gently upon the rock shelf, his ears barely hearing the softness of her voice, but his mind still to far lost within its thoughts to properly interpret what it was she had said, but instead of questioning her about it he simply turned and moved toward the rabbits he'd killed for breakfast and began preparing their meal, his mind lost in thoughts as he tried valiantly to ignore the scent of her arousal..

Kagome sat quietly, her mind still trying to process what it had seen in the depths of his gaze only moments ago, but finding nothing but uncertain answers to her questions she finally gave up, deciding not to read more into the situation than there was. He was only trying to keep her from falling flat on her face and breaking her nose...just something else to add to the list of broken body parts that she had seemed suddenly so good at getting. Other than that she'd never have found herself so close to that tempting mouth of his.

She watched as he built the fire up, then placed the meat in to cook. She'd always been amazed at just how adept he was with those sharp claws, perfectly capable of killing, skinning, and cleaning whatever meal they were in need of, able to kill his enemies with only a mere swipe of his wrist, and yet he had never hurt her with them. Well, except for that time with Kaguya, but that hadn't been his fault and therefore didn't count. Her thoughts proceeded to recall how she'd kissed him that day, the softness of his lips beneath hers, the way it felt when he'd kissed her back and how she'd wanted to taste him, to run her tongue along those lush lips...those glistening fangs that had done so much to her within the privacy of her dreams...

Kagome jerked from her thoughts to a softly growling hanyou who still had his back to her, and while she wasn't sure what had caused such a rumble to come from him, she was certain that she was in DESPERATE need of a spring..."Inuyasha...can we find a spring today?...PLEASE!" she begged as she shifted uncomfortably upon the shelf she rested upon, her body suddenly warmer than it had previously been. Had it warmed up suddenly? Perhaps the heat from the fire had simply reached her position by the entrance of the cave...She felt flushed...hot...needy, but what did she need? And for the first time in her young life she wished she could simply throw herself from the lip of the cave and into a glistening pool of icy cold water...to help take her mind from its present thoughts of ravishing a certain silver haired hanyou god..with amazing amber eyes, sharp fangs and claws that would do wonderful things to her heated flesh. She could remember the feel of his muscles as they bunched and released beneath her fingertips as she sat upon his back during their last adventure, remembered the silky caress of his hair as it blew out around them upon the breeze as he ran, his claws lightly grazing the backs of her naked thighs as he held her close to his body...she felt something powerful sear straight through her to pool in her lower stomach, felt twinges of sheer torment light her blood even hotter than it had already been, and she found that if she didn't find something very cold to offset the heat that burned through her she might explode with the sheer want she had for the demon who had so long ago captured her heart and soul...

Inuyasha shifted, his eyes glaring at the rabbit that lay cooking over the fire. He was trying with all his might not to respond to her scent...to forget the desire he'd seen flood her beautiful face, and it took all he had not to make his way back into the warmth of her embrace. He could hear her heart beat as it sped up again, still smell her arousal as it intensified around him, and while it had taken every bit of his will power not to turn and carry her to bed, to not kiss that shimmery, golden skin, or that lush red bottom lip that was still trapped between those pearly white teeth of hers as he braved one quick glance in her direction. Vaguely he heard her mumble something about a spring, and though he knew of one nearby, he seriously doubted that he'd be able to keep his claws to himself once he had her in his arms, especially when her scent kept spiking higher. It was sooooo enticing, beckoning him...calling his demon to take what she offered, seducing his soul, holding within it the promise of heaven...of pleasure...of sweet release.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. What Do You ALL Want?

Hey all...me again...imagine, who else would it be?..Anywho, I want to thank you all for reviewing, I hit 193 reviews and that is truly awesome!AND IT IS THANKS TO ALL YOU OUT THERE WHO ARE REVIEWING FOR ME..so...as thanks I have hurried with this chapter, though if there are mistakes, please forgive them as they were made in my haste to get this up for you all asap. And again...much to my dismay...

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, though the woman who does is truly one of the most talented out there...Anywho, on with the chapter and please, don't forget to let me know what you all think...I love hearing from you all...

If Only in my Dreams...chapter 9

Inuyasha stood suddenly, his body tensing more as he heard her stand as well.

" Kagome, there is a passageway just to the left of that stone there " he gritted out as he raised one lengthened claw to point her in the right direction. "Follow it until it splits, then follow the passage to the right...go...hurry...up...your not...safe here...right now..." he growled as he forced his body into the shadows by the cave wall on his left. Desperately he fought himself, his blood boiling, his fangs lengthening, his claws reflecting the light of the fire. He heard her sharp intake of breath, could smell her fear lacing with her desire, though it wasn't as intense as it should be. Had she no idea what she was doing to him? Did she not know how very, very hard it had become to keep his aching body from burying itself deep within her velvety warmth, not to taste the honeyed sweetness of her mouth or the liquid heat of her blood. He struggled with himself, forcing his body to remain in the shadows even as every part of his being screamed to follow her...to hunt her as a male hunts its mate...

He watched as she made her way hesitantly into the shadowed passageway. Her scent had begun to dissipate, her pull on him lessoning, but only just a little.

The darkness engulfed her, solicited her fear. Her eyes refused to focus, refused to adjust themselves, though no amount of adjusting would allow her to see what lay ahead of her. She hadn't even known this passage existed, never even heard the slight rumble of water that she now heard in the distance, nor noticed the faint scent of water as it filtered through the passageway...calling her to its depths, offering her body its resources, its ability to wash from her skin the dirt that she more felt than saw. But it was her ears that finally picked up his harsh breathing, her hanyou ...as he struggled with some unseen force to keep her safe, but safe from what? She knew deep inside that she should listen to him, that he was trying to protect her, to save her from some unmentioned fate, and yet she found her body unwilling to move. She stood silent, her body engulfed in the darkness, her heart pounding steadily within her chest, though not from fear..her body just simply would not budge, would not obey his command to leave him behind, and though she knew he'd be furious with her she turned and made her way back into the cavern, back to the half demon that she loved beyond all reason, trusted with her very life, and while she was uncertain of the ramifications of her decision, she was however certain that she loved him enough to risk everything to stay, loved him enough to stand by him regardless of the possibilities of the unknown.

She heard him, still withdrawn into the shadows, still struggling with whatever it was that had him urging her to leave him. She heard his growl of anger, saw him as he reached to steady himself against the stone wall of the cave, his claws digging themselves impossibly deeper within the wall, his breathing coming in labored gasps as he spoke..." LEAVE NOW KAGOME! DAMN IT...LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR STUBORN LIFE!YOU'VE GOT TO GO...NOW! SAY IT KAGOME, SIT ME AND RUN AWAY...YOUR NOT SAFE HERE...YOUR NOT SAFE WITH ME...NOW RUN!"

" No.." she said simply as her body emerged from the shadows to stand before him. She stood, still wearing his yukata, its edges barely reaching the creamy softness of her thighs. " I won't leave you Inuyasha...Not now...not ever."

" GOD DAMN YOU KAGOME! RUN! I don't know... what's happening ..." he hissed.

She stood still in front of him, the fear that had laced within her scent long gone. She watched him for a moment before her hand reached to trace the purple pattern upon his face. She watched as his eyes danced from amber to red and back again, his fangs lengthened, shining dangerously within the dimly lit cavern, and without hesitation she reached for his hand, her fingers gently caressing his skin, the sharp edge of his claws as she pulled each one from the stone they had been imbedded in. She brought his hand to her throat, her eyes shining with absolute trust as she folded his fingers around the silky expanse of her neck before she dropped her hand from his, leaving him standing stunned before her, his hand still grasping her neck as she stood waiting before him. " What is it that you fear Inuyasha? I don't fear you...I trust you Inuyasha...I lo----"

" You can't possibly understand what you're doing to me Kagome" he growled, his hand flexing softly to tense around her throat as he pushed her into the rock wall behind her, flinching at the breath that rushed from her lungs at the impact. " You can't possibly know what it is you offer by not leaving...Damn it Kagome...what are you doing to me? He whispered as he struggled to control the blood that raged through him, and was completely shocked when she merely smiled softly, her body still relaxed within his grip, her arousal still surrounding him...

" No, you're right Inuyasha, I don't know what it is that I'm doing to you, but if it's anything like what you do to me, I can't help it...but I need to know Inuyasha...What do you want? What do you all want?

And somewhere within his muddled mind he understood her question...understood what she meant...that she was asking what he wanted...all of him...what they all wanted...his demon...his human...and his hanyou...ALL of HIM...

And before he could stop himself he heard his reply, heard his soft growl as it rumbled from deep within him...from deep within his heart...

" You...We want you.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First off...I want to thank you all for such kind reviews as I haven't had time to reply as I normally do...but please forgive me...so...Thanks all, without your kind words there would be no smut...as I am glad there are others out there who enjoy it as much as I do, though it is not nearly as smutty as it could be...but forgive me for that as well as I simply do not want to offend anyone...

I know..it's terribly short but at least we're getting somewhere...yes? Anywho, thanks to all of you again...please review...I have chapter 10 ready and I'll post soon if you all review okay...perhaps we should shed a little more light on the dream spirit...yes?...no?...hmmm...maybe? Pleasssee review as I love the response this fic is getting and I hope that it continues to please, though I won't know if you don't tell me...hint hint...until next time...Neisha


	10. We Want You

Hey there...sorry for the wait...I truely have been trying to update since Wednesday, but I haven't been able to log in until today...Something wrong I guess...but it's working now...and I have only just been recieving review alerts the last day or two...and though I wanted to reply to each of you I felt that you would rather read the next chappy than to wait so I will thank you all now...last chapter recieved 35 reviews...the most in one chapter yet...My goal is to beat the 294 reviews I got on Reflections as that would just thrill me to no end...there are also 85 of you who have put me on alert and I am glad that you like this stroy well enough to do that...PLEASE review...I love to know if the story is still holding your attention as it astonishes me that so many of you out there are reviewing...and if you haven't for whatever reason...please do me the honor of letting me know what you think so far...

I still DO NOT own Inuyasha or its characters...though if I did...I would soooo love it...but alas...I don't...DAMN

_**OKAY ALL fair warning here...if you are underage...this chapter should be skipped...Lemony content throughout this chapter that it not suitable for those under the age of 17...and to those who are of age...this is the most descriptive lemon I have ever written and I deeply and sincerely hope that no one is offended...please review as it will tell me if this is something I should work on...**_

**_Previously..._**

_She brought his hand to her throat, her eyes shining with absolute trust as she folded his fingers around the silky expanse of her neck before she dropped her hand from his, leaving him standing stunned before her, his hand still grasping her neck as she stood waiting before him. " What is it that you fear Inuyasha? I don't fear you...I trust you Inuyasha...I lo----"_

_" You can't possibly understand what you're doing to me Kagome" he growled, his hand flexing softly to tense around her throat as he pushed her into the rock wall behind her, flinching at the breath that rushed from her lungs at the impact. " You can't possibly know what it is you offer by not leaving...Damn it Kagome...what are you doing to me? He whispered as he struggled to control the blood that raged through him, and was completely shocked when she merely smiled softly, her body still relaxed within his grip, her arousal still surrounding him..._

_" No, you're right Inuyasha, I don't know what it is that I'm doing to you, but if it's anything like what you do to me, I can't help it...but I need to know Inuyasha...What do you want? What do you all want?_

_And somewhere within his muddled mind he understood her question...understood what she meant...that she was asking what he wanted...all of him...what they all wanted...his demon...his human...and his hanyou...ALL of HIM..._

_And before he could stop himself he heard his reply, heard his soft growl as it rumbled from deep within him...from deep within his heart..._

_" You...We want you.."_

If Only in my Dreams...chapter10

"Then show me, Inuyasha...Love me." Kagome whispered, her hand raised to caress the face of the demon she so deeply loved. He moved closer, his body pressed gently against hers,his hand relaxing against her throat, his lengthened claws dragging ever so slowly along the surface of her skin sending shivers of pleasure racing through every pore of her body, waking every limb, heating every fiber. She wanted him more with every breath that she took, with every beat of her heart, and each touch of his skin. She watched his eyes as they caressed her, as if he were memorizing each precious moment, each hushed breath that brushed heatedly past his skin. Her brown eyes glistened, shining bright before him, the lust and longing he'd thought was for someone else now shining there solely for him, a half demon who had miraculously managed to capture the heart of a woman more pure than any soul he'd ever met through the long years of his life, and by the gods, she'd chosen him...accepted him as the mate to her heart, the man who would love her, hold her every night for the rest of his life. She offered him all that she was and all that she ever would be.

" _Show Me_" Her words echoed within his heart, making him ache to show her exactly what he felt for her, made him want to show her how very deeply he loved her, that there was nothing in the world that he wouldn't give to keep her safe, to keep her at his side forever.

His claws traced the edge of her perfect lips, his skin soft as silk as it drifted lightly upon her skin.

He bent to kiss her, his lips taking hers gently, worshiping her. His hands traced their way down the length of her neck, the curve of her shoulders as he edged his yukata fromg them, his lips following the path his claws had left behind.

Each sigh of pleasure that passed her lips only urged him further, encouraged him to claim his mate...

His mouth found the upper swell of her breasts, their golden perfection peeking from the cloth of is yukata, tempting him, begging him to taste their ripeness.

Her shudder of pleasure excited him further still, her arousal heady around him as it welcomed him within its heaven. She moved before him, her hands pushing his kimono from his shoulders to fall into a crumpled mass within the crook of his elbows, his hands refusing to release the softness of her skin to allow the cloth to drop from his body. She leaned forward, pushing his hands softly from her heated skin earning her a frustrated growl that turned into a surprised yipe as she tasted his skin, her tongue tracing wet patterns upon his needy flesh,until she found a pert nipple to latch on to, earning her another breathy moan that rumbled from deep within him, a deep sound of pleasure that only served to urge her forward, urge her to become more bold than an innocent would have ever thought to be.

" I dream of you Inuyasha...of your touch...your taste...the texture of your skin..." She raised slowly kissing loving paths up his chest to the graceful curve of his shoulder. She found herself wanting to taste more of him...wanted to drag her teeth along the length of his neck, her blunt human teeth tingling with the insane urge to bite him...nip him...and before she fully realized it, she'd bitten into his shoulder, her teeth puncturing his skin. Faintly she heard his surprised bark before it became something more...a deep growl of approval, and she found herself lifted from her place by the wall of the cave, his hands cupping the firm, roundness of her bottom before moving to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his arousal sear through the thin cloth of her panties, felt as he pressed himself into her, sending waves a sheer need jolting straight through her. She reached for the ties of his hakama, desperate to feel more of his skin pressed against her.

Vaguely she recalled the rabbit that still lay cooking over the fire, but all thoughts of burning meat were replaced with burning desire as he took her lips in a kiss that rocked her world, that tore the breath from her lungs and lit a fire to her blood that raged beneath her skin, heating her body to heights she had never known...she arched against him, her hand finally freeing his hakama, her pleased growl echoing around them until she found herself lying beneath her demon lover, the yukata that had covered her body having disappeared somewhere along the way, along with her underthings. She hadn't remembered releasing his shoulder, but felt the intense desire to find that spot again...and she did...she wanted to taste the metallic tingle of his blood upon the tip of her tongue as she laved his skin, it's sweetness intoxicating, making her drunk on the desire that roared to life within her petite frame. She needed something only he could grant her. "Please...Inuyasha...please...love me..." she begged as she released his shoulder, her back arching as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth, his tongue searing a pathway to heaven only they both could find. She felt his knee nudging her legs apart, and she granted him access to the part of her body that no one but him had ever or would ever know...she needed his touch, her body, her soul screamed for something...for some kind of completion.

His fingers found her center, caressed her until she screamed his name, begged him for the one thing only he could grant. He positioned himself at her entrance, holding his body back, his mouth close to her ear, his whisper burning across her flesh...

" Are you sure? Is this what you want Kagome...am I what you want?"

" YES!More than my own life ..I WANT YOU Inuyasha...all of you...please Inuyasha...show me..."

" I love you Kagome..." he whispered before plunging deep into her waiting warmth. He waited, stilled his body until she moved beneath him, her body begging him to finish what he'd started and he was more than willing to ablige her..he moved slowly, her body moving in time with his own as they reached for the heavens together. They moved in a rythm as old as time, each one seeking to please the other, to learn the secrets that their bodies held. They touched and kissed, each touch soft,gentle...loving. Each moment that passed between them was burned to memory until the stars exploded around them, Inuyasha marking her as his own deep within the cave that surrounded them. He'd found his life there within her embrace, she would be the mother of his pups, and the keeper of his heart and soul.. They came to life together, and found the love within each other that each found they needed to survive. And there within the shelter of this cave two hearts became one...two bodies merged to completion and two souls found their mates...and again he heard the sweetness of her voice as it drifted through the silence of the cave...her words echoing within the cavern until they surrounded them...

_Make love to me_

_Hold me close_

_Show me you love me with only a look_

_Caress my body and make me yours_

_I need you beside me forever more_

_Convince me every night in my dreams_

_For it's only your name that'll be heard in my screams_

_Make love to me all through the night_

_Show me that our love is right_

_Hold me, caress me, taste my skin_

_When I'm with you, I don't know where you end...and where I begin..._

" I love you too, Inuyasha...I have always loved you.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey all...do to popular demand I decided that I had made you all wait long enough for this chapter...I would've posted Wednesday, though no matter how much I tried I simply was not allowed to log in...until today...Im sorry for the wait and I sincerly hope that this chapter was worth the wait as well as worth the build up that it took to get it here...Please let me know as lemons have been harder for me to write...especially when they are as detailed as this...I hope that it was not distasteful, but I felt that it needed more detail due to the previous lemons within this story...I had initially planned to post the chapter I have finished giving a little more insight on the dream spirit, but since I wasn't able to post as early as I had promised I decided to change the order I had planned on posting so that this chapter would come first...I hope you all enjoyed, please don't forget to review as I need the encouargement your kind words give me...I have the next chapter written, I'll post it soon if you all want...until next time...Neisha

Oh...and the poem written at the bottom of this chapter is mine...I also have it posted to fictionpress as it is one of my origionals...


	11. Incoherant Ramblings

I still don't own Inuyasha or its characters...

IIf Only in my Dreams chapter11

Sango and Miroku made their way through the forest. They'd left Shippo with Keade, his constant crying more than either could deal with anymore, though they both understood fully why the little kitsune was so upset by Kagome and Inuyasha's disappearance. They hadn't seen Inuyasha for over a week, his disappearance still a mystery to them all, but Kagome had left a note, and they all sincerely hoped that whatever the hanyou's issues were, that he'd at least seen fit to guard Kagome as he had done for the last few years. But none could say exactly what was happening. Only Sango had had some idea as to what would push Kagome to leave in the dead of night without the assistance of any of her dearest friends...especially Inuyasha. They'd searched through the forest for the first couple of days, though finding tracks or traces of the two had been impossible due the the storm. But they had searched anyway slowly making their way to the village they had last visited. Sango had said that the only thing Kagome had mentioned at the spring or in her letter was that she thought that there was something amiss about the dream spirit, that the old woman she and Inuyasha had run into on their way out of the village had rambled on about the mistake they had made in killing the spirit, though they had sat within the spring trying to figure out just how they had managed to ' kill ' a spirit. The morning they had woke to Kagome's note, Sango had explained to both Keade and Miroku the conversation she and Kagome had held only three days prior, and judging by Miroku's shocked response to the conversation, he had ultimately agreed that the prospect was definitely impossible, and that the form they had fought had most likely been an illusion as none of them had actually come into bodily contact with said spirit.

So this is where they'd ended up after days of traveling. They'd stumbled upon the remains of two snake demons, both purified to the point of ash, few solid body parts left remaining, thus confiming their suspicions that Kagome had indeed been here, was attacked and defended herself with a blast of purification. But what remained unanswered was where she had gone now and had Inuyasha gone with her or was he still sulking clueless somewhere within the shelter of the forest near Keade's hut, though neither Sango nor Miroku could figure out why he'd taken to the trees so suddenly to begin with.

They moved on, their primary focus was getting to the village as soon as was possible. Perhaps Kagome was still there, perhaps she had merely been unavoidably detained and hadn't had a way to send word to Keade's village.

Two days later found them at the edge of the village, an elderly man approaching them pulling them each from their thoughts. " I am Hideki, am I correct in remembering you as part of the group that helped rid us of the dream spirit not so long ago?" he asked as he stopped before him.

" Yes, indeed we are kind sir, but we have returned bearing questions for those affected." Sango replied softly, her eyes taking in the sullen expression upon the old mans face.

" Well, you see my dear girl, all those affected have left the village shortly after you all destroyed the spirit, they just simply walked out one night , no goodbyes, and no explanations. " Hideki replied as he motioned for them to follow him into the village.

" Well, you see sir, we are looking for our friend, perhaps you have seen her. She left our village several days ago. She's quite easy to spot, dark hair and eyes, odd clothing. Have you seen her?" Sango asked, hopeful excitement lingering in her voice that drained away at the lost expression upon his face. " No, you two are the only ones from the group who have returned." he said before turning and continuing into the village. Miroku reached to lay a comforting hand upon her shoulder, his intentions merely to sooth Sango's panic upon finding out that Kagome had not made it to the village.

" Our friends met up with an elderly woman on their way out of your village. They said that she had been angry that we had killed the spirit, said that the spirit had meant no harm...Do you know of this woman?" Miroku asked, his hand still resting lightly upon Sango's shoulder.

"Ahhh, I believe you are speaking of Midori. She shouldn't be taken seriously, she's been rambling incoherently for years. But I will take you to see her if you wish it..." he muttered already turning toward the hut on the outskirts of the village knowing full well that they would definitely wish to speak with her.

They made their way silently, only the soft jingle of Miroku's staff could be heard as they continued through the forest.

Midori sat upon a woven mat just outside the hut she shared with her son and his wife Koaru. She mumbled incoherently, her words nothing but jumbled rambling that had both Miroku and Sango questioning just how believable her comments to Inuyasha and Kagome had been.

Miroku moved forward and kneeling in front of the woman he called her name softly. " Midori? I need to ask you some questions, do you mind?"

" They killed her you know...she meant those villagers no harm, only granted them their deepest desires. But they killed her anyway, but she'll live on through them, she's already found two beings to merge with, and once they become one the change will be irriversible...she'll be a part of them forever...forever..." she mumbled, her eyes lost in some far off place, her body steadily rocking itself back and forth.

" What do you mean dear woman...that she'll be a part of them forever?" Sango questioned as she too knelt before the old woman, her concern laced through the unsteady rhythm of her voice.

" They were incomplete you know...one missing part of their soul, the other part of their youki...she'll become a part of them...she complete the missing pieces of their lives...but once they join they'll assume the properties they are lacking...one taking a part of her soul and half of her youki, the other taking the half of her youki that is needed to make them whole...the remainder of her soul will wonder again, just as she did before, granting the dreams of those who can only love within those dreams...she means them no harm...only wishes to help...she means them no harm...only wished to help..."

Miroku and Sango stood, both realizing with stunning certainty that the two beings the woman had referred to had indeed been Kagome and Inuyasha...Kagome missing the part of her soul that had been taken to revive Kikyo, and Inuyasha being a half demon had only half youki heritage...but they were both at a loss as to what the woman had meant by ' when they become one'...one thing was certain however...their journey had only just begun, for now they definitely needed to find Kagome and Inuyasha...They had to find out if what this old woman had been rambling on about was indeed something that was merely incoherent rambling or something more...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks all for your reviews...Im glad to hear that I didn't screw it up to badly...I hadn't intended on posting this chapter until Sunday but since it is finished I figured that I may as well get it out there for you all...Please review if you can as the last chapter seemed to drop a bit, though I do realize that you all have lives too...but a BIG thanks to those of you who took the time to read and to those whoreviewed even though time is a difficult thing to find, especially this time of year with the school year coming to an end and summer activities are beginning...I deeply appreciate it and Im glad to see that so many of you have put me on your alert lists..and favs...and until next time...Neisha


	12. A Dream Spirit's Reasoning

I still do not own Inuyasha and for some strange reason, I'm fairly certain that I never will...

If Only in my Dreams...chapter 12

Darkness found Kagome wrapped within the warmth of Inuyasha's embrace, both exausted from yet another round of love making..and both lost in dreams within the shelter of the cave.

A gentle mist surrounded them, its tender wisps moving like a mother's gentle touch upon the face of her sleeping child as it lingered above the sleeping couple. Slowly the mist changed as it collected into the form of a woman, though she was not solid. Her figure drifted slightly before the fire, its flame long since burned out leaving the subtle glow of the remaining embers to peak through her ghostly figure.

Her soft voice whispered through the cool night air, barely distinguishable in its softness, though enough to wake the sleeping couple she'd come here to speak with. Neither moved, it wasn't necessary, they each felt like this being was somehow a part of them both. So they listened quietly, each intrigued by the ghostly woman who stood before them, each entranced with her voice and her beauty.

" What you've needed, I have now replaced, and what you've wanted, you now hold. Love each other well, for life offers few second chances, and even fewer chances at a love a pure as yours. I offer what I can to make you both whole...a bit of my soul to replace what was taken from the girl...and a bit of my youki to make the halfdemon whole. You'll each change a little, though not enough that any will see it, though your appearances will not change at all..But that isn't all...I offer you both the gift of love. Cherish it, for it will leave you desolate and lonely without it. I loved once, and only once. A wind demon he was. Kind and gentle...he is with me always...he's the wind that carries me, the soul that guides me and the spirit that loves me. He is what inspires me to show those in love their way. But as you found each other I now move on to help the others. Sleep well, dear ones, and love completely...for you only live once...

Slowly she disappeared, a gentle gust of wind carrying her through the entrance way to pool before the rock wall until she simply disappeared all together...her new couple located not far away.

Inuyasha lay quiet, his voice hushed when he finally found the courage to speak.." Kagome..I dreamt of you too...the first was a dream I'd had many times, there by a spring, and the second was daydreaming about you when you were sunbathing at the spring next to camp...and I've had many others as well...Do you think' She 'was somehow a part of it?"

Kagome merely smiled at the thought, but still she hesitated in her answer as she didn't want to shock him into a cardiac, but she finally spoke, her words filled with desire as she turned to look her hanyou in the eyes..." I say we finish those dreams since we were always so rudely interupted"...and she nearly choked on her laughter at the shocked pleasure that registered upon his face before his growl found her ears and his lips found hers...

XXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango made their way through the forest, both quiet as neither were willing to break the comfortable silence they'd fallen into. Sango's mind shoveled its way through her thoughts, her worry for Kagome at the top of the list, right before a good nights sleep, and a hot dinner...They hadn't eaten anything other than some berries they'd found on their way through the forest, and the scent of rabbit seemed to follow them only to disappear once their stomachs recognized the smell of freshly cooked meat...and not for the first time that day she had wished that Inuyasha could be found...preferably with dinner in tow as she was simply starving...

They'd traveled long into the day and just before sunset they'd found that somehow they'd managed to circle the same grove of trees on more than one occasion until finally they resolved to make camp for the night.

The area that surrounded them lay peaceful, the fire crackling between them providing a nighttime melody meant to entrance even the hearty into a blissful nights sleep. Sango lay back, her head propped up upon her arms as she quietly studied the monk who even now sat relaxing against a tree, that familiar lecherous smile tweaking the corners of his full mouth upwards in an unconsious symbol of pleasured relaxation. Her eyes moved to take in the towering rock wall in the distance,its shadowed crevices making it become the forelorn object of ones nightmares as it hovered there in the distance...like it was waiting...watching...

She would've sworn that it lay surrounded in mist, and yet when she blinked the mist was gone...like it had never truly been there at all. Kind of like the scent of cooked meat that seemed to follow them earlier upon the breeze, only to disappear again, leaving behind two rumbling bellies that were not content with the berries they had been fed earlier.

She blinked again trying to dispel the growing sleepiness that seemed to suddenly over take her and soon the waiting darkness enclosed her within its waiting warmth, its shadowed recesses closing around a sleeping monk and an exterminator woman, neither one suspecting what was about to happen, and before long one could see a subtle mist blanketing the forest floor, its tendrils reaching around the sleeping occupants within, weaving seductively around the couple, small wisps of mist being drawn in by every breath that they took until again the mist simply disappeared, leaving only a pleased sigh to dance in the night breeze until it could no longer be heard. And somewhere within the silence soft music could be heard drifting through the forest, its soothing melody working its way into the dreams of our favorite monk and his woman who had both only just begun their journey to each others hearts through the mist of a dream where all things were possible if you only believed...

XXXXXXXX

Long into the night two ghostly lovers stood side by side, their hands held tightly together as they stood at the horizon watching as the sun made its early morning trek into the once darkened sky, its sparkling rays lighting them with an ethereal glow before the man morphed into a gentle pair of hands to pick the woman up gently and carry her lovingly into the sunrise until both disappeared completely.

And there, high above the landscape sat Kagome and Inuyasha, each watching the sunrise and the ghostly apparitions within it, as well as the camp that held their friends within it.

Kagome moved from his lap making her way to her backpack, and taking some paper from its depths leaned over to jot something upon its surface before turning and making her way to a very curious hanyou who still resided by the opening of the cave...

He sat quietly reading the paper he now held in his grasp, his curious expression replaced with a pleased smirk as he jumped from the opening of the cave to disappear in the distance...even as Kagome turned and made her way through the secret opening that would lead her to the heavenly bath she craved...and hopefully a very naked hanyou would be joining her soon...

Moments later Inuyasha returned to the cave, his nose following his mates enticing scent to the hidden spring within, fully intending on reminding the wench just how very much he loved her...

And when Sango woke, she would find the lettter placed upon a tree branch...Kagome's writing upon its whiteness...

_Sorry to worry you all, but all is fine...I wanted to visit the old woman, but found that it wasn't necessary...Please care of Shippo for me, and tell him I love him and will be back in about a week...Somethings have arisen that need my full attention...Be safe...See you all soon..._

_Kagome and Inuyasha..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hey all...I have been thinking...My spare time is steadily running low as it generally does in the summer with baseball practices and games as well as other obligations that seem to be growing as my story chapters are shrinking...Now I can do one of two things here...but the final choice is yours...I can end this story at this chapter as I have left it open in case I decide to add more later, and continue on with the other stories I have started , though the updates for those will be slower as well...or..I can keep it going though your updates could be farther apart as I would only be able to update when I get a few minutes to write...but there probably won't be much in the way of a great plot...just the mindless smut it originated with...you tell me..okay...I am at a loss for what I should do at this point so I'm leaving it all up to you all as you have been reading and reviewing and are the primary support behind my fics...Please review and let me know...Thanks to all and until next time...Neisha


	13. Sango's Heaven, Miroku's Hell

I still do not own Inuyasha or it's characters...though I'd wished for it as it is my birthday...today..5-9-06 though by the time this is posted as it will still need editing it could be later in the week...anyway...here is the next chapter as I thought you all might want some Miroku and Sango fluff...**_LEMON warning...if you are not of age, I am not to be held responsible for your continuing to read...as this is rated M for a very good reason..._**

If Only in my Dreams ch13

_Miroku opened his eyes to the midnight sky, it's glistening specks of diamond like stars sparkling like a feathery trail of fairy dust riding the midnight breeze. _

_A soft melody drifted to his ears, the musical beauty of a bamboo flute caressing his ears, it's haunting melody soothing his tortured soul, bringing his body from its perch against the bark roughened tree he lay against to stand before the fire. _

_A small flame licked playfully at a twisted piece of wood that had been tossed casually across its middle. A small trail of smoke rose from its sultry heat to blend seamlessly into the mist that rolled upon the forest floor in a blanket that Mother Earth must have lain upon it to cover the sleeping inhabitants within the vast stretches of this untamed land. _

_The music grew steadily closer, its soft melody seemed to feed the flames of the fire until everything touched with its light held the soft orange tint of its flame. _

_He saw Sango then, her body standing on the other side of the fire, her back turned toward him. She moved slowly, her lithe body swaying gracefully to the beautiful symphony that seemed to surround them. _

_She reached for the tie that held her Kimono closed and pulled on it softly, the sound of fabric pulling against itself almost unsettling...almost._

_And yet he found he couldn't take his eyes from her, no matter how inappropriate his gaze was, no matter that he'd be slapped into the next century if she were to notice where his attention lingered.._

_He watched as the fabric slid slowly from her shoulders revealing porcelain skin that shimmered beneath the fire light, the muscles that tightened with each subtle movement that she made._

_Her body rolled in time with the music, her hips moving gently from side to side in a delicious swing, her kimono falling to her tiny waist revealing it to his hungry gaze. Her hands left the tie they'd once held to run across her silky skin, her finger tips caressing her stomach then her waist in a movement so seductive that he found that he'd willingly risk her anger as well as the high probability of bodily injury if only to have the briefest touch of her skin against his own..if only for a moment, and in a movement that Inuyasha would've been impressed with he found himself behind her, his body pressed against hers as he moved to her steady rhythm, his hands resting on the gentle curve of her waist, his head dipping to taste the skin of her neck._

_Sango kept moving to the music ,well aware of Miroku's presence, her small hands raising to release the tie holding her luxurious length of chestnut brown hair, its highlighted length reflecting the light of the fire within its depths as it fell in cascading waves to spill over her shoulder, its silken texture brushing past her taut nipples causing a soft shudder of pleasure to spill past her lips only to be sucked back in when she felt Miroku's lips and tongue upon her skin, her head rolling to the side in a silent invitation for more. _

_They moved together, the music, the fire, and the mist surrounding them, lighting the way to their deepest desires..._

_She moved from him then before turning away to take in the monk whom she'd loved silently for the last few years. His hair had fallen from its usual low ponytail, its length touching his shoulders in a waterfall of midnight silk, his purple eyes nearly blackened with passion as he gazed lovingly back at her. He'd lost his robe, and now he stood bare chested before her, his golden earrings glinting beneath the flames that now burned bright behind them. His hand still lay wrapped within its cloth and the prayer beads that were only removed when absolutely necessary and his body shimmered softly beneath the midnight sky, its shadows hovering in the many ridges of muscle that lined his chest and abdomen. Its pale perfection begging to be touched. _

_She stepped forward and placed her hand tenderly upon his cheek before leaning in ever so softly to place a lingering kiss to that perfect mouth of his, his surprised gasp warming her flesh even as his eyes closed in pleasure. _

_She pulled away slowly , her body enticing as it began to move again to the soft music in the distance, slowing reaching to remove the rest of her clothing , each piece falling gracefully into a pile at her feet as Miroku watched, his hands twitching every so often at his sides as the desire to caress her skin became almost to much to bare, nearly overwhelming him in its urgency. _

_Yet he could only stand and watch as his beloved Sango stood before him, her near naked body shining beneath the night sky, and though her body was riddled with scars, some from weapons, most from demons, she was still utterly perfect. The scars seemed to almost dance upon her skin, almost glowing before him in their paleness, each a silent testament to the many battles she'd fought, though none of them could compare to the battle the raged within him..._

_He ached to touch her, to taste her, to make maddening love to her right here beneath the stars with the fire dancing beside them, though its heat would be nothing compared to the fire they'd light within each other...and yet here he stood, only able to look on as she danced slowly to the music, her hair falling over her shoulders to hide the soft mounds of flesh that moved ever so gently as she swayed from side to side, her hands running down the length of her sides then along the flat plain of her stomach before pushing the silky cloth of her kimono past the luxurious expanse of her hips to fall in a forgotten heap upon the forest floor. _

_And still he looked on, watched as she lowered herself to the forest floor, her hands reaching out to pull him down with her, and finally his hands moved, one to rest upon her hip, the other cupping the delicious firmness of her breast as he pressed his length against her, his body molding to hers urgently, his eyes open in wonder as he gazed lovingly into her beautiful brown eyes, his vision of her blurring slightly as the forgotten mist surrounded them, enclosed her, taking her from his vision, and leaving him lost and alone within yet another unfulfilled dream...and slowly the music faded into the distance, the mist evaporated and only Sango's sultry voice hung on the breeze, its angry lilt wrapped around her nickname of him, and suddenly sharp pain reverberated through his shoulder, her angry voice still echoing around him as he struggled to open his eyes to reality..._..But his body refused to obey, and so he lay there silently contemplating just what he had done to anger her this time when he only remembered falling asleep against the rough bark of a tree that had been a fair distance from where she'd chosen to sleep.

Sango willed the dream to continue...ignored the insistent poking at her belly, her mind telling her that Kohaku was trying to wake her up yet again, reminding her of when he was at the age when all things were only explained by asking a million questions and so he'd stand before her trying to get her attention by poking at her continually until she gave him her full attention so that he would finally just go away to bother one of the adults with his endless stream of questions...but the mist died away and the reality of Kohaku's fate registered within her groggy dream filled brain, reminded her that Kohaku was still lost to Naraku and whatever it was that was poking urgently into her midsection was not just going to go away...and finally the mist began to clear, her eyes opened slowly, her glossy brown orbs focusing upon the form of Miroku's handsome face as it blurred in and out of her vision. She instantly woke, her eyes finding one of his hands pressed against her breast, the other resting upon her hip...She scooted away suddenly, her eyes wide at the realization that she was somehow missing her clothing and Miroku was lying before her, bare chested and beautiful, and that insistent poking in her stomach was definitely _NOT_ her little brother waiting with a string of questions...And in a scurry of limbs she grabbed her clothes throwing them on before kicking said monk as hard as was possible." Hentai!" she screamed as she ran into the shelter of the forest, all the while hoping that he had not seen her hasty retreat...

She sat at the edge of the forest, her hands unconsciously straightening her clothing as she peered at the monk from behind the underbrush.. Her dreams had NEVER escalated to _THAT_ level before, and while she had often fantasized about Miroku and all the fun torture she could exact upon him as she had always loved to see the poor monk tormented with lust, she had NEVER..._EVER_ woke up naked next to a sleeping, half naked Miroku, and while she was certain the monk remained asleep, at least until she'd kicked him...stupid...stupid...she thought as she slapped her forehead in disgust... she did however wonder just what he'd been doing next to her to begin with.

They'd fallen asleep apart...far apart as she tended to avoid his roaming hands like the plague,...of that she was certain...but everything else was out of place...unexplainable...the only thing she was absolutely certain of, however, had been the fact that she'd nearly molested a sleeping monk...and though she was very...very certain said monk was FAR from unwilling...she did however realize that here she was...sitting on the outskirts of their camp peering through the underbrush at a now half awake Miroku who sat dazed where she had left him, still overbearingly sexy, his bare chest rising and falling with each breath he took and she realized that this was all new to her...definitely something Miroku would and had done in the past...but she wasn't Miroku and yet here she sat spying upon said monk as he sat dumbfounded in the same place, a concerned look upon his handsome face that relaxed into a pleased smile as he glanced downward before he suddenly lay back down in a resigned fashion and drifted back to sleep...leaving behind a very confused Sango who still sat very much awake watching him from a distance...

Miroku sat confused, his head assuring him that THIS was NOT where he'd gone to sleep, but once he noticed that his lower body was even now standing at attention, he simply smiled lazily muttering to himself " At least ' THAT ' is normal..." before turning to lay back down, determined to once again fall into that enticing dream that had somehow managed to elude him...and giving up on trying to find the answers to why he wasn't in his place by the tree, why his shoulder still smarted as if he'd been kicked by something, and why Sango had gone into the forest..." Probably had to pee." he thought lazily...

So instead he allowed sleep to welcome him yet again, certain that his "Lady Sango" wouldn't hesitate in informing him of any misdeeds he may have unknowingly committed during the night, his last thought was to wonder why he was always so misunderstood...and what on earth it had been that had soooo rudely awakened him to begin with...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So my lovely reviewers...did we like...I felt like writing some lemony goodness, and this idea hit me yesterday at work...ya know, come to think of it...most of my ideas seem to hit me at work, so I write them down as they present themselves and type them up at every free moment I can find...Ya know...it's simply too bad they don't offer over time...anyway...I have other stories posted that'll keep you all entertained while you are awaiting updates from me as I have decided to work on this as I can with the hope that I don't ruin a good story...but for your reviews and happiness it is a risk I'm willing to take...just do me a favor and let me know if it starts losing its touch...okay...and please all...do me the wonderful honor of reviewing if you've read this as only your reviews keep this story going...as well as keeps me motivated to provide more chapters for your enjoyment...I almost wish I would've saved this lemon for Inu and Kag as I am most definitely debating whether I can do any better...but here it is as it was written...but please...there are at least 100 of you who have me on alert...( THANKS TO YOU ALL BY THE WAY ) here are the current stats...307 reviews!21000 hits...74 favs and 102 alerts...do you all realize how absolutely thrilled, astonished, proud and honored you have made me? And it would make my already dull birthday if you could all let me know what you think so far as well as those of you who may be new to the ramblings of my pathetic little mind...Thanks again all...this one was for you... As THANKS TO YOU ALL!Neisha


	14. Spying

Disclaimer...I still DO NOT own Inuyasha or its characters...but we all knew that already...didn't we...I want to give a special thanks to _**Azaleea**_ who has agreed to edit for me as I am terrible with grammer...I graduated...really I did, though I don't recall commas and semicolons being such a pain in the rear...but anyway...Thanks Azaleea

If Only in my Dreams...ch 14

Inuyasha held Kagome close- their week of solitude having come and gone- thus, the reason they now stood beside the well. Supplies had ,of course, run low- no food remaining within the seemingly bottomless backpack Kagome nearly always carried with her. Medical supplies were also running scarce and yet Inuyasha was still reluctant to let her leave, and though he could have just as easily gone with her, it had been decided that perhaps he should return to their small group and let them all know that they were, indeed, both alright and safe.

Sango and Miroku had gone the morning they had found Kagome's note and while it had been Sango's resounding slap and string of un-lady-like curses that had woke Inuyasha and Kagome from their slumber, it had also served as a reminder that soon they'd have to rejoin their small pack- and today had come all to soon.

He held her close, his clawed hands moving ever so slowly over her small frame, stopping every so often to caress each special place that seemed to speed her heart up, elevate her scent until he very nearly found himself bending her over the lip of the well, his body eager for their next joining. Her heart beat matched his own, her scent rising to entice him, earning her the frustrated growl that told her just how much he wanted her...now, in this moment, regardless of the daylight hours or of the possibility of someone watching their lovemaking.

His lips found her mate mark, his tongue sneaking past his lips to slide ever so slowly across the puckered skin, his breath being drawn in harshly as she latched on to his mark as well, her aggressive nip igniting his blood as she tasted her way from his mark to the front of his kimono. Her hands moved to push the material aside to expose his perfectly toned chest for her exploring mouth, a breathless moan escaping her softly parted lips as his hands cupped the weight of her breasts, his clawed thumbs brushing across her hardened nipples as he pushed her back against the lip of the well, its edge buckling her knees until she found herself sitting upon its edge with Inuyasha pressed firmly between her legs, his maleness pressed against her core, his body gliding against hers in a rhythm meant to remind her of just what they had been doing within the safety of their private little cave.

Breathing elevated, touching became almost aggressive in its intensity, and yet somehow they each found the willpower to pull away, even though both would have loved nothing more than to finish this, both breathing in soft, erratic pants that only reminded them each of just how urgently they wanted to prove their love again to one another...but both realized that THIS was NOT the time or place to be intimate, though in her mind the prospect of being bent over the lip of the well and being reminded of just how urgent their union had become was suddenly more appealing than restocking supplies...but it would have to wait as it quite simply was NOT the time...

With a regretful sigh Inuyasha released his new mate and picked her up gently and placed her to stand upon the lip of the well. "I'll hurry back, Inuyasha, I promise.." Kagome muttered before taking a single step backward, her sparkling brown eyes holding his glossy amber ones before disappearing within the bluish light that engulfed her beauty.

With a sigh Inuyasha turned and made his way to the village. He moved slowly to give his body the time it would need to return to its normal state, unaware of the green-eyed gaze that followed him.

XXXXXXX

Shippo followed Inuyasha at a distance, his little mind running circles around the image of Inuyasha KISSING Kagome...and all the OTHER things they were doing...It wasn't that it was entirely shocking-Okay, YES it was...Inuyasha HAD always been an idiot. He never seemed to really see what it was that he had always held...and that had been his momma's heart...but the thought of their finally pulling their heads outta their asses brought a small smile to his face...He'd heard that line from Kagome during one of her more infamous sittings of said ' idiot '. She'd been angry that he'd not allowed her to go home, and upon his uttering something along the lines of ' stupid wench ' she'd let loose, reminding him, yet again, that if he'd only_ pull his head outta his ass_ he'd see that they were running low again on supplies and that he needed to get over himself because he wasn't her keeper...what ever THAT meant.

But the phrase had nonetheless stuck with this young kit, and if momma only knew just how often he'd repeated it- only among the others his age, mind you- he'd most certainly find out the hard way just what it had been like before she'd started bringing him the delicious candy from her world...and he just couldn't be having THAT...

He watched as Inuyasha entered Keade's hut and waited awhile before he made his way to the opening of the doorway making certain that his young face held nothing upon it that would hint at what he'd just witnessed...

Xxx

**Well, special thanks again to Azaleea for her wonderful editing skills...and I am terribly sorry about this being so short, but I cannot seem to find a suitable plot for this story as I more or less have finished with the origional plotline..but since you all are enjoying I thought I'd go ahead and continue it,but I don't want to ruin it with a crappy plot ...I had thought that it wouldn't matter but I find that I am wrong...It is harder to write something when you have no goal set ahead to reach...if there is anyone out there with any suggestions that I could weave intomy story I would be thrilled...and I would give credit where credit is due...but other than that it may be awhile until I update...Perhaps taking a break will give me more insight into a new plot line...Thanks again for all your support and I hope to continue with this as soon as my poor mind is able...Until next time...Neisha**


	15. More Spying Eyes

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters...Much Thanks to **_KhayenRose_** for her suggestion on a new plot for this story...with her idea came new motivation and I hope that you all enjoy..

If Only in my Dreams ch 15

Koga moved from the tree line, his anger building until he could barely contain it. He'd watched as Kagome disappeared within the well...She was HIS, damn it. Not that filthy half demon's. And yet the mating mark said it all..said that she'd accepted him completely..body and soul.

Body...the thought of Inuyasha holding her body- caressing her- kissing her. The scent of his blood mingling with hers, and the scent of their arousal that permeated the air around them as it blew into the wind that pressed up against his angry form.

It was sickening- angering- and heart breaking. There they stood- fairly announcing to the whole forest that they were mated...it made him sick..caused him to fall to his knees at the despair that washed over him.

He'd kill him...by the gods above he'd kill that bastard for touching what belonged to him...She was his, damn it! His! His eyes narrowed upon Inuyasha's retreating form...soon that bastard would regret putting his hands on his intended...very soon...but until that moment he'd wait here for her to return from where ever she'd gone...he'd convince her that she was making a mistake...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha paced the roof of Keade's hut. Night was coming upon them, but no amount of time would erase from his memory the scent of arousal that clung to Sango and Miroku. At first he'd blown it off- Miroku- Yeah sure- common from him as the monk could be aroused with a mere change in the breeze. But Sango?

He hadn't wanted to speculate on that subject so he'd left the hut only to find himself pacing the rooftop. Soon he'd be making his way to the well...and back into the arms of his mate...

The breeze shifted then, bringing with it a scent more disturbing than Sango's arousal...and that was the scent of wolf...or to be more precise...a very...very pissed off wolf...and that brought a new smile to his face...he was gonna love kicking that pathetic wolf's ass...almost as much as he'd love putting his fist in his face...

Inuyasha jumped from the rooftop, his attention focused on the well. Trees blurred through his vision as night fell around him enclosing him within its bleak existence until only the night stars shone bright before him.

He slid to a stop at the side of the well, his body already responding to the threat in the air.

Someone was challenging his right as Alpha- he could smell the wolves intent on the breeze. He meant to challenge him for his mate...he meant to take Kagome...and THAT was NOT acceptable...

Claws and fangs lengthened, and the purple streaks that had finally faded away during their stay in the cave once again making their presence known.

Koga waited just outside the tree line, his body nearly pushed beyond its hold upon his own sanity..Jealousy tore through him..the sight of Inuyasha standing beside the well pushing him beyond all sound reason..

" She is MY woman, Inuyasha...My intended mate. I claimed her years ago...announced it to my entire pack...Not YOU! SHE IS MINE! Koga growled as he clenched his hands, his claws leaving broken skin in their wake, followed by thin streams of blood that rolled slowly from the palms of his hands...

" MY mark upon her skin tells a different story, dumb shit...one that CLEARLY states that she is MINE.." Inuyasha hissed in return, his golden gaze locked upon the wolf.

Koga moved forward slowly- his anger overriding his senses. He never noticed Inuyasha's appearance- didn't notice the lengthened claws and fangs nor the purple markings that flared to life upon his face...he failed to see the red that splintered through his eyes, and he didn't realize that for him...it was much, much to late...

Koga attacked first, his speed making him no more than a blur to the casual human looking in, but for Inuyasha time seemed to stand still...He watched as the wolf moved with deadly precision- claws readied and aimed for his chest while the other lay in a tight fist at his side...

Blood would be spilled this night...But the question remained...

Whose?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikyou stood within the dense underbrush of the forest. She watched as Inuyasha and the wolf Koga glared at each other, Koga declaring yet again that her reincarnation was his...but Inuyasha's answer had her standing frozen to her place, shock and anger reverberating within her still form. They were mated he'd said...his mate mark...so he'd marked her, he'd taken the girl as his own despite the promise he'd made her...he'd never go to hell with her now...and perhaps he'd never fully intended to, to begin with...

Neither of the demon's before her picked up her scent, both to wrapped up in their little battle over her reincarnation...Inuyasha was there in front of her, a full demon, but she couldn't fathom just how he'd done it...The jewel still remained fragmented, all the pieces nearly collected by Naraku, though Kagome still held a few of her own...there had been no wish made upon it to make him whole, but there he was, a full demon, and there was simply no denying the fact...

Her heart ached with betrayal, its hatred of her reincarnation very nearly boiling to the surface. Once upon a time she'd been pure, uncorrupted by the evils that seemed to always seek her out. And once upon a time she'd loved a half demon who'd agreed to become human so that they'd be able to live life without his demon heritage or the Shikon Jewel hovering over them...without the responsibilities each held...his to his demon desires and hers to her human ones.

But hatred seemed to be the emotion she fed upon these days. It coursed through her clay body until all she had once been lay corrupted within it, and all because of him...that pathetic half breed...it had all started with him...her purity became infected by his lineage, his very presence, and though she understood Naraku's involvement in her death, she still wanted to see the half breed suffer...wanted his death as payment for the unfairness of her own...and since dragging him to hell was fast becoming more and more unlikely, she silently vowed to find a new way to break him, a new way to make him realize all that had been taken from her the day she'd given her life to protect that jewel, the very same jewel that remained fragmented due to the incompetence of her own pathetic reincarnation, the same reincarnation that was obviously more familiar with Inuyasha than she had ever been. Not that it really bothered her much...

She'd never wanted his half demon touch, had only allowed him a taste of her kisses or the warmth of her embrace...just a mere taste of the acceptance he had so desperately sought..But had he been human she'd have loved him without restraint because he'd have been untainted, no trace of his demon heritage remaining once their wish upon the jewel had been made.

Never had she felt so betrayed, other than the day she'd died of course, but this Kagome...She'd take from her what remained of her soul as it indeed had once been hers, and when the girl became a hollow shell incapable of emotion or even life then she'd have her revenge. She'd have left Inuyasha with the life she'd been forced back into...the life of someone doomed to spend the rest of eternity alone...

Memories raced past her mind as she watched Koga launch his attack on Inuyasha, memories that settled upon one that refused to dissipate. Kagome had given her all to save her from the pool of miasma she lay within. Truth be told the girl had saved her many times, and though she herself had returned the favor in the past, she had no intentions of doing it again. She'd make Inuyasha pay with _her _soul, not his. She'd reject her claim upon him so that he'd walk the rest of his existence completely and utterly alone, and once she had reclaimed her soul, no other reincarnation would ever be born to take the place of his dear little Kagome...his precious Kagome...Yes, she'd have her soul back and her own pathetic reincarnation would take his place in hell...even if she rotted in the pits of hell herself...

Briefly she wondered where her purity had gone...when had it gone? There had been a time fifty plus years ago when she'd never have given in to such hate, such bitterness. But those days died with the pureness of the old Priestess Kikyou, and now all that remained behind were the hate and resentment that swelled within her clay chest taking up the place where her heart had once been.

She turned and walked away then. She didn't cared whether or not Inuyasha survived this encounter. She welcomed the erie black arms of the forest as they curled around her form leaving only the ghostly pale glow of her soul collectors as they followed behind...each winding their bodies in and out of the trees that littered the forest floor until nothing remained of their presence but the hatred that merely blended in with the wolf's as he continue his battle to claim a woman who'd soon be lost to them all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this took so long to post but things came up and unfortunately I haven't had time to work on my stories, but my husband's band is practicing today leaving me with a few uninterrupted hours of writing and I hope that they served in entertaining you all...Please let me know if this new plot twist is something that you all want to hear more about, Okay? I hope that there aren't any Kikyou lovers out there who are gonna flame me for turning her into such a hateful character, but I think ultimately her pure heart died with her or she wouldn't be so bent on taking Inuyasha to hell with her...my own opinion I guess...but please, no flames as they are not constructive and are terrible for providing incentive for more chapters, but as most of you know, I seldom put Kikyou into any of my stories as I simply prefer InuxKag pairings... I realize that there will be a few of my readers who will not like the fact that I have decided to include her, but if it is any consolation it will keep the story going and I promise that things will work out in the end...just keep reading and be patient... and I want to thank KhayenRose again for helping me find a new direction for this story to turn in...I hope that you enjoy, and I hope that I can do your idea some justice... until next time...Neisha...


	16. She's Not Mine

I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters,...I promised to post this today for KhayenRose as she is moving and will be computer-less for the next little while...I hope that it is readable and I hope there aren't any issues with grammer as my editer has been very busy with exams and such...but thanks anyway Azaleea...maybe I can catch you next time?

If Only in my Dreams ch16

Koga stopped abruptly, his body finally sensing the extreme danger of the situation he had just stormed into. Throwing himself to the side he sat in a guarded crouch as he eyed the demon who continued to stand before him with an ever annoying smirk upon his face. The demon standing before him was every bit as dangerous as he remembered his brother Sesshomaru to be. Fangs glistened dangerously beneath the star lit sky, and the purple streaks that jig jagged across his cheek bones were an instant indication of his full demon status, and in his own haste he'd damn near gotten himself into a battle he was certain he'd never have won.

Koga remained in his crouched position while he quietly regarding Inuyasha. That same arrogant smile stayed plastered to his face. He almost resembled a predator who had cornered its prey...self satisfied and content in playing the game of torture until boredom replaced his smile with one full of malicious intent.

" Realize your about to get your ass severely knocked into the next village?" Inuyasha smirked as he eyed the wolf carefully, fully aware of the twitching of Koga's muscles as he sat and debated whether it was wise to continue this attack.

" What the hell is going on around here?" came Koga's response as he moved to stand, his body still prepared in case the bastard before him decided to finish what _he'd_ started. He may be hot headed, but one thing he wasn't was stupid, and attacking Inuyasha while in THAT form most definitely seemed VERY stupid.

" What's it to you wolf shit, last time I looked you were more worried about my current mating with Kagome."

" She's My mate, Inuyasha...I claimed her in front of my pack...You've never claimed her." Koga snarled as his mind once again focused itself upon _his_ Kagome.

" He has now." came a soft voice as Kagome stepped around a now highly amused Inuyasha who stood gloating behind her as he reached to place his hand possessively upon her tiny waist.

He caught her scent moments after Koga had tucked his tail and diverted his attack. He waited patiently as he listened to her make her way out of the well knowing full well that with the direction of the breeze her scent would be taken downwind, thus providing him with the perfect little surprise for that arrogant damn prick. He'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd moved in front of him to confirm her status as his mate, and he swore to himself that he'd always remember the look that crossed dumb ass's face when she'd emerged from behind him confirming what he'd been trying for the last few minutes to drill into the stupid wolf's head.

" You can't have mated dog shit...you're mine Kagome.."

" No, Koga, I've never been yours. I told you back then that I was with Inuyasha, you just didn't want to believe me." Kagome replied as she moved away from Inuyasha to stand before Koga which had none the less ignited a not to pleasant growl to tumble from her hanyou...err demon's chest.

" But Kagome..."

" No, Koga...I'm sorry, but I love him...I love _him... _and besides...are you CERTAIN you don't remember a certain promise you made to a certain wolf princess?" she asked teasingly as she made her way back into the arms of her mate.

Inuyasha stood within her embrace, his ego thoroughly stroked with every word of love that fell from her beautiful lips.

Koga moved away from the well. He felt very much the fool. He'd proclaimed his love over and over to a woman who was in love with someone else. In his mind he could hear her, see her every movement like they were still shots frozen deep in his mind.

He saw her the day they'd thought Inuyasha had been blown to bits- saw the depression that had settled upon her aura, the tears that fell from her eyes and the name she uttered while standing lost and alone behind him...the day she thought the mutt had died...

_Inuyasha..._

He remembered seeing her throw herself into Inuyasha's embrace when he'd startled them all by reappearing before them like some kind of indestructible fiend bent on ruining the rest of _his_ life...

He remembered her aura swelling with relief...and love.

He supposed that he'd known that day, as did his comrades, though even then he'd refused to believe it. And once he and his comrades had bid Inuyasha and Kagome farewell, he'd beat the two wolves in his company within an inch of their lives when even they'd begun questioning his right to claim the woman as his own.

No, she'd not led him on- not deceived his emotions in any way. She'd merely been the Kagome he'd respected and loved by refusing to hurt or embarrass him in front of the others. And the times she _had_ tried to let him down softly he'd cut her off before allowing her to finish. Perhaps it had been yet another way of extending time in hopes that perhaps a few more months could ultimately change her mind, or at least give Inuyasha a little more time to royally screw things up as he seemed so good at doing...

But realization was not blind, nor was it painless as he stood watching Inuyasha hold Kagome close.

While his attention strayed to the girl in his arms, Koga couldn't help but notice how the half demon's face lit up with love...something that further pushed his befuddled mind into the reality of the situation...Kagome wasn't his...and never would be.

He turned from them then, his head held as high as his broken heart would allow as he made his way toward the tree line.

Images of green eyes flashed momentarily through his mind before being replaced by shimmering red curls..

Ayame...

She'd waited for him all these years. Her loyalty to him suddenly just as apparent as Kagome's was to Inuyasha – to her friends – to him...

Perhaps it was time to repay Ayame's loyalty...with a little loyalty of his own...

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Koga walked away. Kagome stayed quiet, though she wished she could at least offer Koga a place to sleep for the night. But Inuyasha wouldn't like that much and so she remained quiet, her head falling to rest upon her mate's chest.

Inuyasha silently debated what he should do. He knew Kagome would want to give the damn wolf some place to rest for the night before he made his journey back to his pack, but he simply hated the idea of being nice the damn shit head...but Kagome's pull over him ultimately won out as he took a breath and called out to the wolf he'd fought with for so many years now...

" Hey, shit for brains...you wanna stay with us tonight?"

Koga stopped dead in his tracks, and Kagome looked up at him as if he'd grown some sort of freakish limb from the side of his head...

Koga debated for a moment, his heart not wanting to watch the two cuddle, yet his head telling him that remaining friends with her was better that losing her altogether, and suddenly he realized just what the hanyou was offering... a chance to remain friends with his mate...

Somewhere during the course of the last few years, she'd changed him...just as she'd managed to change them all...for the better.

Koga turned to face Inuyasha, brown eyes meeting amber ones as slowly one foot moved in front of the other until he was standing before the two. He extended his hand to Inuyasha...a simple sign of friendship...and waited for the surprised hanyou to make up his mind with the accepting of it...and slowly he did...and they silently shook hands before Koga's mouth smirked in an amused grin..

" You needin' protection for the night half breed? Let me guess, not demon enough to defend your mate on your own so your needin' me to tag along right..."

They all knew that it was a joke...but as Inuyasha was Inuyasha he just couldn't resist the urge and soon both the hanyou and the wolf were rolling on the ground exchanging punches that were none to gentle...

Kagome rolled her eyes thankful that at least everything had returned to somewhat normal and turned to make her way back to the village...a disgruntled hanyou rushing up behind her to throw her shrieking body over his shoulder before shouting at the wolf who had just realized he'd been throwing punches at the breeze for the last minute or two...

" When yer finished knocking yourself out Koga, we'll be at Keade's hut.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey all...I decided not to end it with a cliffy this time, though I was sorely tempted...I hope that you are all still enjoying as I've noticed I have lost a few of you somewhere...perhaps you're just running late...I do that quite often myself...

I know that it is unlikely that the two would get along at all, but hell...it is my story...right?

Oh well...see, I didn't make Koga mean, nor did I make him the enemy...though they are slightly out of character...so those of you who thought you knew what I had planned for this story...it may be wise to start second guessing now as I've had several very evil ideas come to mind, and I guarantee that it's most likely not the cliché you may have thought it would be...

Now...what to do about Kikyou...if you all want more, you'll have to be sure to let me know as I don't do well with guessing games...but i really hope you all liked this chapter...Please let me know...Oh, and Guess what...You all have reviewed me ...get this...nearly 400 times...YEAY happy, happy...you guys have no idea what this means to me...You've made me a very happy semi-author...Thanks all...Neisha


	17. My Seductress

I still do not own Inuyasha ...Lemon warning...

If Only in my Dreams...ch17

Kagome woke from her slumber, her body kinked in various places as she  
tried in vain to shift into a more comfortable position. Inuyasha  
leaned against the wall, next to her, sitting cross- legged in that all too  
familiar position that made her bones ache at the sight of him.

They'd slept separately that night, much to both their displeasures,  
but it couldn't be helped as Koga and the others were slumbering in  
various locations throughout the room. They had yet to inform Miroku and  
Sango that they were finally together, but Shippo had seemed less than  
surprised at the realization, for he said nothing-he merely sauntered idly  
into her lap and snuggled in for the night-perhaps the kit had matured  
more than they'd realized these last few years.

Kagome pulled herself from the sleeping bag before reaching to tuck the  
cloth around Shippo's sleeping form. Sango lay to her left, next to  
Kirara, and Miroku lay curled not much further away. Koga also reclined in  
the seated position in the corner of the room, his head tipped forward,  
his hair falling over his shoulder as he snored softly.

She made her way past Inuyasha, though every pore of her body screamed  
to reach out and touch him.

Tiptoeing through the doorway, she walked further away from the hut,  
the breeze caressing past her and moving on as if completely oblivious to  
her presence. In the distance the trees ruffled and the tall grass  
swayed, each individual strand dancing to its own tune. The moon glistened  
high above her, its pale rays lighting her path as she stopped to  
admire the serene beauty of the landscape she stood within. It was hard to  
believe that this era was ravaged by war and plague- that so many died  
from illnesses that were so easily cured in her time.

It was hard to imagine the drastic changes that had occurred throughout  
the last five hundred years, and yet she knew that this was no dream-  
that in this time and place things were so vastly different, and so  
volatile. Violence seemed a regular occurrence. Villages were destroyed  
upon the whim of demons, and humans were more than susceptible to the  
ravages of the times. Where things in her time were so simple, so easily  
taken for granted, the people of this era seemed to cherish each shred of  
peace. They seemed to latch on to the love of their lives and lived  
each day as if it were to be their last, because in this day and age it  
very well could be.

She silently thanked the gods above for the love she felt swell within  
her heart. She'd never once thought that she would be able to spend the  
rest of her days wrapped within Inuyasha's embrace, but come hell or  
high water she fully intended to live each moment as if they were her  
last.  
X

Inuyasha followed Kagome as she moved further away from the hut. In his  
mind he wanted to reprimand her for leaving the safety they lay within,  
but his heart smiled secretly at the fact that this would be a moment  
they could share alone without the company of the others.

He watched as she stopped to gaze around her. The breeze lifted her  
hair behind her, creating the illusion of a silken blackflag reaching out  
to him as if beckoning him to come closer. She'd changed into her  
familiar clothing, her skirt flaring upon the breeze to provide him repeated  
glimpses of her golden skin. Her muscles, defined from years of travel,  
were each rippling softly as she shifted her weight from one foot to  
the other in an attempt to relax herself.

Moving closer behind her he reached out to take her into his arms, her  
back falling against his taut chest as he leaned in to inhale her  
sultry scent, his nose nudging the bottom of her ear lobe before his tongue  
emerged to taste of her flesh.

"I missed you"he murmured before kissing his way past her mate mark,  
smiling at the shudder of breath that hissed past her lips followed by  
her moaning of his name; but she pulled away, her body turning until she  
faced him. The moonlight danced behind her, framed her within its  
silvery haze, as if she were some ethereal being come from the heavens above  
to grace his presence with her image of perfection.

Her skin glistened beneath the sparkle of the stars above them as if  
they too were simply in awe of the beauty that she represented. " I  
missed you more" she breathed as she slowly took a step backwards followed  
by another and yet another. Her aura caressed his own until he thought  
he'd die from the sheer euphoria that swelled within him at the  
knowledge that she'd never look at another soul the way she was looking at him.

"I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving me from those  
snake demons, and I never got to thank you for taking so much time in  
helping heal my wounds." Her hands rose ever so slowly as she touched  
upon the buttons of her blouse, her fingers caressing them with a  
tenderness he longed to feel.

Slowly one button fell loose followed by another and another, until the  
upper swell of her breasts could be seen; the valley between them  
glowing beneath the night sky as she moved to caress her skin, his eyes  
following her fingers as they fell upon the velvety warmth he knew to be  
there. Down they traveled as they made their way seductively around her  
belly button before easing into the waistband of her skirt as she pushed  
it a little lower upon her hips to provide him a view of the flat plane  
of her stomach and the corded muscles that rippled beneath her touch as  
if calling his eyes to follow her sensual caress. Her shirt fell from  
one shoulder, her mate mark glowing for the world to see as she moved  
ever so slowly before him, her body swaying, her breasts swelling from  
beneath the red lace covering that only enhanced their shimmering beauty.

He stood there lost in her magic, unable to do anything but watch as  
the shirt fell from her other shoulder to rest in the crook of her arms.  
She reached behind her to unclip the lace cloth from her body, its  
tightness releasing until it rested upon the crest of her  
breasts...teasing...tantalizing.  
She reached behind her further until those magnificent mounds of  
perfection peaked beneath his gaze. The cloth of her skirt fell around her  
ankles to draw his attention away from her breasts and down to the lace  
that lay covering her feminine core in the way his hands were begging  
to. He memorized the dip of her waist...the swell of her hips..the creamy  
length of her thighs as she stepped from the pile of cloth that had  
fallen around her ankles.

Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful. She stood before  
him, a golden goddess whose body seduced him, called to him upon some  
primal level.

She stepped before him, her hands raising to pull the ties that held  
his outer kimono in place and pushed the material from his shoulders  
before reaching to remove is inner yukata in the same manner. She moved  
around him slowly, her lips brushing soft kisses along the skin of his  
shoulders and then down his shoulder blades, then further down the length  
of his spine causing his sharp intake of breath before his body arched  
away from the intense pleasure that curled deep within him until he  
barely had any control within himself to fall back upon. Her hands moved  
around the front of him to caress the solid plane of his stomach, the  
curve of his waist before reaching to caress the length of his desire.  
His body jerked in pleasure, ecstasy raging through him at the sheer  
torment she let loose upon his heated skin, and yet he could do nothing  
but allow her attentions, his body begging for her ministrations, his  
breath hissing from his parted lips as his eyes closed in anguished  
pleasure.

Her hair tickled along his skin as she moved to stand before him, her  
eyes heated with desire, her arousal surrounding him within its essence  
as if begging for sweet release. Her fingers toyed with the ties to his  
hakama and before long he stood proud and naked before her. He was pale  
perfection, the image of a demon god in all his naked glory, surrounded  
in the shining silver silk of his hair and the molten pools of gold  
that held her pinned beneath his unwavering gaze.

"I love you, Inuyasha...Kami, how I love you." she whispered before  
watching the last thread of restraint fall from the golden depths of his  
eyes. She found herself pushed against a tree, her hanyou kissing her,  
touching her in every place and yet no place as his fingers feathered  
across her skin causing her to arch into his touch for fear of loosing it  
all together.

His fangs nipped, his tongue searched and it was all she could do not  
to scream in the sheer pleasure that rained down upon her heated skin.  
She burned in passion, ached with a need so devastating that she sought  
his lips in a kiss that shook the foundations of his very soul.

His body merged with hers as he moved them past the realm of this  
reality and into a world of their making-a place in time that existed for  
them and them alone before it shattered into a sparkling inferno of  
warmth that spread throughout her womb to create a new life within its wake.  
Inuyasha leaned into her, his body spent to the point that he truly  
questioned just how exactly he'd managed to stay standing after the waves  
of passion had finally dulled into a dim humming that still vibrated  
through his limbs.

"Dear god Kagome, what did I do in this life to deserve such a  
seductress?" he murmured into her hair, smiling softly while he waited for the  
shock waves of her pleasure to calm into satiated relaxation. She lay  
her head upon his shoulder, her body limp within his embrace...

"You loved me, Inuyasha...you loved me."

XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey there all...did you like? I had some of you who had mentioned being lemon deprived, so I hope this one helped to alleviate some of that...Please let me know what you thought as I hope this was not to graphic for this site...though that was why it has been rated M...Bad news...my laptop is down...AGAIN...but this time it's looking really bad...something about not finding program files...blah..blah...I lost all my saved work and was just lucky that I printed this chapter off before I shut it down last night or I would've lost it as well...I'm finally able to upload, so you all shall get to read this later today, but please don't forget to review as due to my recent laptop failure I may need more encouragement to keep me from using the damn thing as target practice...Perhaps then I could buy a new one...but as it is they are very pricy and so things of that nature may have to wait a bit...but please be patient with me as I do have a pc, I just hate writing on it as I hate the idea of anyone snooping through my work, but I also have to actually share it so my limited time just became that much more limited...but I will continue to write if you'll all review...If I haven't replied to anyone;s reviews, I am sorry, and I thank you all for reviewing...but again...laptop issues have severly put a damper on my usual routine...Until next time...Neisha


	18. Morning After

I unfortuanately DON"T own Inuyasha or its characters...and a big thanks to Azaleea for her editing skills...Really, I apprecate it...Thanks again...

If Only in my Dreams..ch18

Back at the hut...

Koga stirred, his senses awakening to the heavy scent of arousal that seemed to saturate the cramped little hut. Sango turned to her back, her mouth open slightly to reveal a pearly white row of teeth, her tongue darting out along her bottom lip just before she bit down upon it, cutting off a delightful little moan that seemed determined to escape her. He stood and moved to the doorway, his eyes taking note that Kagome and Inuyasha were no where to be seen, and by the faintness of their scents they hadn't been for a few hours now, but judging from the dreams that were taking place within the closed confines of the hut he deemed that it was indeed time to be leaving...

The sun was creeping into the sky, its brilliance illuminating the darkness with a stunning reddish- pink glow that filtered through the clouds as it broke through the early morning dawn. A new life awaited him. One that no longer held Kagome as his queen, but one that still showed the promise of a new love interest. He hurt, that was certain, but somewhere deep inside he'd known this day would come and he had unknowingly been preparing for the day when the priorities in his life would shift, and today was that day.

He watched silently as Inuyasha's form appeared upon the horizon, and within his embrace lay the one woman that would forever hold a special place within his heart. She lay with her head against the hanyou's chest, her arm resting up and over his shoulder, a completely content peacefulness resting upon her face. Inuyasha continued to the village, yet stopped a fair distance away. His eyes flashed dangerously as he eyed the wolf standing just a few yards from the opening of the hut. The breeze whipped past them carrying upon it the reason behind Inuyasha's hesitation.

Somewhere during the night Kagome and Inuyasha had created a new life. Her scent was only slightly off, but anyone knowing her scent would pick up on the change immediately and since he was not part of Inuyasha's pack, he'd not be allowed to touch her. Inuyasha was merely following an instinct as old as time, something that even he would do once he had a mate to conceive with. But it still cut him apart inside as he'd always hoped to be the one to father her pups...

" Does she know yet?" Koga muttered , his eyes resting on some object in the distance.

" No, I only just realized it myself." Inuyasha replied as he tightened his hold fractionally stopping at her grumble of protest. " Bad timing, Inuyasha. What will you do about the jewel and Naraku. He will come for her shards soon, you know it as well as I do." Koga murmured as he turned his gaze back to the hanyou.

" I will protect her and the pup with my life, Koga, just as I have done for the last few years..that bastard won't get anywhere near her." Inuyasha growled before falling silent at the soft gasp coming from the precious bundle that lay cradled against his chest.

" Pup? We're having a pup, Inuyasha? Are you sure?" she whispered as her hand came to rest protectively against her stomach, her eyes wide at the knowledge that there within her lay a living being...her son or daughter, Inuyasha's son or daughter.

" Yeah, we both sense it." Inuyasha whispered. " I hoped to tell you a little later on, but wolf boy over there had to go and ruin it." Inuyasha growled softly, his ears pinned back atop his head as he waited for her reaction. She reached to place her hand to his cheek, her eyes gazing into his own. " I love you, Inuyasha.

Koga stepped forward but stopped when Inuyasha growled fiercely in warning surprising the woman who still lay within his embrace. " What is it Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked as she glanced from her suddenly angry mate back to Koga.

" I am not a part of your pack, therefore I am not permitted to come to close. Call it natural instinct." Koga answered as he took a retreating step backwards.

" Oh, don't be silly, Koga, you are as much a part of our group now as you always have been. "

" No, I'm afraid not Kagome, not until Inuyasha decides to accept me, and I don't see that happening anytime soon. " Koga replied. " I should get going anyway...I know of a certain red head in need of a mate. " Koga smiled. " You take care of her dog breath, or I'll hunt you down myself."he growled before turning and sprinting off into the distance. " See ya Kagome."

A sudden movement from the hut caught their attention. There standing within the doorway stood two bodies, both with stunned expressions upon their faces, both more than a little flushed at their close proximity. Sango moved forward, her feet barely catching her as she stumbled from the doorway coming to a stop in front of Inuyasha. He put Kagome down gently and stepped back to allow a bit more room in the already cramped space and waited silently for the monk to start up with his indecent ramblings of just how it was possible for the two who hadn't been an item a few weeks ago,to be very obviously mated and even more surprising were expecting to have a child. But the monk stayed surprisingly quiet, and even now Sango said nothing, merely smiled and put her arms around Kagome who promptly hugged her back giggling at the hushed " 'About time." that whispered past her ear.

" Bath time." Kagome giggled before rushing into the hut to grab her supplies and emerged just as quickly carrying her backpack in one hand, a grumbling, half asleep Shippo in the other, and with a quick kiss to Inuyasha's cheek leaving him bright red and shocked, she and Sango made their way to their favorite spring.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha sat perched upon the roof of the hut. He'd done all he could to avoid the pervert, but even now said pervert was sitting next to him pondering his new line of questioning.

" Inuyasha, when did all this come about?" Miroku questioned.

"Keh, what's it to you?" Inuyasha grumbled.

" Ahh, why so defensive, I would've thought that you'd be happy."

" I am happy, I'm just concerned about something the wolf said. Naraku will come for her, I feel it. But you see that's not the only problem. Are you familiar with demon mating, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his head to study the human male who sat beside him. This man who was more a brother to him than a friend.

Well, I know that there are mating marks, and I also know that once a demon mates it is for life unless one mate passes on. But that's not what you're referring to , is it?"

"Hmm, no. When a female demon is with pup her youki is channeled into the pup. But when the mother is human, that makes things a bit more difficult. The father must remain close by to sustain the pup with his youki by channeling it through the mother. A demon pup requires its Mother or Father's youki to survive. If Kagome and I are separated for more than a full days' cycle the pup will grow weak. And with each day that passes without the needed youki the pup's chances at survival are less and less. We can't be separated, Miroku, she'll loose the pup if we are. We have to be moving, we can't remain in the same place for too long because that makes us an easier target. " Inuyasha sighed as he tuned to gaze out upon the forest surrounding them.

" I want this pup more than anything, but I fear that Koga's right. It's just perhaps bad timing. "

" Fate works in mysterious ways my friend. Things may look complicated now but they will work themselves out in the future. You just have to believe that, Inuyasha. But I never thought you'd be a Father before me...tell me, how'd you convince her of the wondrous rewards of intimacy?" Miroku asked silently preparing himself for the swing of his hanyou friend's fist, but it never came. Instead all he heard was the faraway voice that whispered his reply, a small smile upon his demon face.

" I told her I loved her, and I meant every word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome lay back against the cool rock of the spring, her hands caressing her flat stomach, her face lit up in awe at Inuyasha's revelation. She should by all rights be panicking. But she was simply in awe of what their love had created. It was something she had thought should wait until they had defeated Naraku, but she was also a firm believer in fate. They'd defeat Naraku, they had to.

Sango watched in silence as Kagome bathed in her thoughts. She was so happy. She glowed in it. " What's it like, Kagome?" she heard herself ask as she scooted closer before resting her head upon Kagome's shoulder. Kagome sighed, her whole being happier than she'd ever remembered being.

" It's scary, and wonderful...and scary.." she laughed. " But I wouldn't change it for the world."

" Aren't you worried about Naraku?" Sango questioned, immediately sorry when she felt the petite girl next to her tense up, and decided in that moment NOT to ask her about Kikyo.

" Yeah, but fate has a way of working itself out. I just have to have faith that this happened so soon for a reason. " Kagome murmured as she watched Shippo lounge in the air tube she'd brought him from her era. " Besides, I already have a beautiful little boy, and things have been working out."

Shippo glanced up from his spot at the center of the spring. " You really mean that Kagome. You think of me as your little boy?" he asked, tears sparkling within the green depths of his eyes. He'd been scared that with their mating they'd forget about him. He could smell the shift in her scent when she'd picked him up this morning, and he was scared that a little one of their own would replace him.

" Come here Shippo." Kagome murmured as she opened her arms and waited for him to settle himself within her embrace.

" I would be honored to call you my little boy, you know that don't you?" Kagome questioned as she pressed her cheek lovingly against his.

" Kagome...do you think it would be okay for me to call you...mmy momma?" Shippo whispered as he tucked his head in under her chin.

" I'd love that Shippo." she said as a tear made its way down her face. " I can never replace your momma, Shippo, but I already consider you my own silly. Don't ever doubt that. "

Sango smiled. This was her family now, this mixture of demons and priestess' and one very amorous monk. She'd kill Naraku for taking her Father and brother from her, but she now had a new family to protect, and by god she'd kill anyone who sought to harm any of them.

" Kagome?" she whispered.

" Yeah" came her soft reply as she cradled Shippo's dozing body against her.

" Have you ever had a dream so intense that you couldn't tell if it was real or not?" Sango asked as she twirled the water around in front of her with her finger.

Kagome's head jerked toward her friend, her question still unanswered.

" Are you having dreams, Sango?" she asked as she studied the girl next to her.

"I can't explain it, really, but I have never had such intense dreams before. But I am always dreaming of _him_..." she whispered. "

" I think there is something you and I should discuss, Sango...Where were you when this all started?" Kagome asked.

" We had gone out looking for you and it was on our way back here. We were camped next to a rock wall halfway between here and that village you had gone to." she replied eying the mysterious grin that lit upon her best friends' face.

" I think you and I have a lot to discuss...how do you feel about teasing your monk a bit?" Kagome giggled as she prepared to tell the story of just what had happened after she'd left them those few weeks ago t go in search of the old woman..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAY, I know that this chapter sucked. I don't think I like it at all, but here it is anyway...hope it was worth the wait. I bought a new laptop Sunday, so hopefully my computer issues are done, and baseball is over now, so I am hoping to have a little more time to write. Let me know what you guys think though and if you still want more...Thanks for reading and please review as I need to know that you're all still reading and liking...Neisha


	19. The Difference in Their Eyes

I do not own Inuyasha...I really hate to have to put this up at every chapter...it's just so damn depressing...but alas, a wonderful writer by the name of Rumiko Takahashi gets that honor, and I am privileged to be using her characters...she is an absolutely wonderfully gifted woman who gave us some of the best looking anime characters ever to cross my television set...maybe it's just me..I'm odd that way ya know...

Thanks again to my wonderful editer Azaleea...I really appreciate your help!Thanks again...

Anywho...Guess who's gonna make an appearance in this chappy...Yep, our Ice Lord...Sesshomaru...

If Only in my Dreams...ch19

Two weeks later...

Naraku sat brooding, his hands bloodied from the human wench who lay dead at his feet-some pathetic young girl whose black eyes, now, stared lifelessly up at him, from where she was,crumpled at his feet. He'd been merciless in his killing of her; he'd tortured her slowly. She'd been fun to chase; he could still hear her breath as she wheezed from her exertion, her every breath ripping through her lungs, lighting them afire, as she tried in vain to outrun him. She reminded him of Kikyo and her reincarnation Kagome. They both refused to die. So many times he'd killed Kikyo, only to have her reincarnation bring her back again.

She was his ghost, his hell, forever ready to haunt his every move, ruin his every plan. It had felt so good to be able to kill her, to watch as the life steadily drained from her already lifeless body, only to find out that Kagome had found her and revived her...damn, that pissed him off.

It was that same fighting spirit that welled up in the girl he'd hunted, the girl that even now, lay dead at his feet. It pushed him to pursue her. She reminded him of her..of Kikyo, a woman he'd never have.

Never had he seen a human remain upon her feet at a dead run for so long, her black hair fanning out behind her, her dark eyes flashing back at him as she checked behind her only to find him closer than he'd been moments before. She gradually slowed, her body shutting down one limb at a time until she fell to her knees in the pain of it all.

He'd taken his every frustration out upon her human flesh. He brought tears to her eyes and desperate screams from her throat. He made her beg for her life, and he'd promised to spare her just to see her hope flare to life , before he took that hope and shattered it along with her heart as it lay warm and beating within his grasp, her eyes darting from him to the handless appendage that had just appeared from her chest and back again before her lifeless weight pulled her body from his hand, her heart still resting within his grasp.

Perhaps in all this time he'd made a mistake in singling out Kikyo. Perhaps his real target should have been Kagome all along. Without her, Kikyo couldn't be brought back...without her, his devious plans to be rid of his unrequited love or rather, Onigumo's unrequited love for Kikyo, could finally be brought to fruition.

Stepping over the dead womans' body, Naraku made his way into the depths of the forest, the sound of childlike laughter drifting toward him drawing his attention. Perhaps one more chase would alleviate his anger, but this time he'd imagine her to be Kagome as he watched the life drain from her face.

X

Sesshomaru drifted toward the scent of his half brother. He'd left Rin in the protection of Jaken a few miles back.

The scent that drifted to him though wasn't quite right. Something about it was off and he was determined to find out what and why.

He watched as Kagome moved away, her shrill voice commanding, though her words were lost upon the breeze; watched as Inuyasha plowed face first into the grass, his body twitching in pain as the wench responsible for his current degrading position sauntered off haughtily, her anger flaring up within her aura before she disappeared within the tree line.

The exterminator woman and the monk merely sat beneath a tree, the fox brat residing next to Inuyasha's violence-prone body as he tossed sarcastic remarks at the currently occupied hanyou.

Perhaps this was as good a time as any to evaluate the situation, and who better to corner with questions than the wench Inuyasha guarded with a fierceness that matched his own when it came to Rin.

At least there was something about the hanyou in question that was somewhere near honorable.

Kagome sidestepped a tree root as she made her way through the forest.Inuyasha had been so protective of her since they'd found out about the baby, and while she truly appreciated his effort, she just simply couldn't take the severe lack of privacy.

He insisted that he needed to be near her and the pup, but in doing so he was very nearly suffocating her with his possessiveness. She had yet to enjoy her morning baths alone with Sango since he refused to allow her to be that far from his side, for that long. Bathroom breaks were fast becoming aggravating as she had to practically beg for a few moments alone.

Pregnancy was supposed to be a wondrous thing, and with his over protectiveness it was fast becoming a prison sentence. She grumbled again before she realized that she was indeed further from the group than she'd intended to be.

Perhaps she was over reacting a bit. Inuyasha had explained about his needing to be near for the pup's wellbeing, and she was simply being selfish.

Perhaps she should get back and apologize -after all, he knew more about human/demon mating and pups than herself. She just needed to explain her side of things.

A presence behind her caused her to tense suddenly. While it held much the same aura as Inuyasha, this one was more...cold...distant, and in an instant she realized that this wasn't Inuyasha standing behind her.

The question remained...what did Sesshomaru want, and why hadn't he just sought her out while she was with Inuyasha?

"You should heed my brother's warnings about wandering off, miko." he said, waiting for her to verbally acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"she asked, turning to face him; her body was tense, her eyes darting around her as she silently formulated a plan of escape should the meeting get ugly.

He had already tried to kill her once, and though he had seemed different of late, she found that she could not place her trust in a demon she barely knew.

"Is that any way to greet the Lord of these lands?"he questioned lazily, his eyes drifting toward the setting sun." There is something off in my brothers' scent and I wish to know why." he stated.

Kagome watched him in silence, her mind already decided against telling him of the Dream Spirit and her youki that now resided within the hanyou.

"I think that is something better asked of him, don't you?" she murmured.

"I am asking you miko, now answer the question, I grow impatient. " he answered, his eyes coming to rest upon her again.

"And I have already answered your question, now, if you'll excuse me I should be getting back."

"That isn't an option, wench. I want answers and I expect them now." Sesshomaru replied as he took a step closer, her body now within arms reach.

"And I said NO!" Kagome hissed, her feet locking themselves against the ground . It was just as she feared, things were about to get ugly..

His face remained impassive, the perfect example of an empty stone slate that had yet to be given a life giving image. He studied her for the briefest moment, but for her it seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

Inuyasha had been right, things could get ugly in mere seconds. If only she'd have listened a little closer before sitting him into oblivion and running off like a spoiled child in the middle of a temper tantrum.

"Insolent wench " Sesshomaru growled, his hand appearing out of nowhere to grasp her throat before picking her up and slamming her into the tree behind her.

Her breath hissed from her lungs, the bark of the tree dug into the soft flesh of her back, like a thousand fingernails making their path along its length, reminding her just how human she really was in the face of one very dangerous dog demon, and yet her eyes remained open and focused on the deep amber of his.

They were so different from Inuyasha's.

There was no warmth in their depths, no kindness lingering within the impassive pools that stared back at her; no happiness, no laughter, only the cold, calculating iciness that had always been the predominant mask upon his stone face.

He would have made an excellent model for the Greek artist in her history books: cold and beautiful, yet oh so dangerous. No, he was not her hanyou, and judging from the harshness of his gaze, she'd have done well to remember that fact.

"I could kill you here and now, bitch. It solves the problem at hand, doesn't it." he said softly. " My poison will have eaten the flesh from your bones long before that pathetic brother of mine could find you."

She finally found her voice, though it came about in short, scratchy tones that left much to be desired in its conviction, but she was nothing if not determined, and she'd rot in the pits of hell before she cowered before him.

"True enough...but not...before...I purified the only arm you have left...I may not...kill you Sesshomaru, but I'll damn sure leave my mark. Tell me, how long do you think it would take...to grow it back _my Lord_ " she bit out, her words laced heavily in sarcasm . And how many enemies would crawl out of the wood work ...to have a piece of your hide? At least I would die knowing that my name ...would forever be linked to your eventual demise. And besides...where's the honor in killing a defenseless human woman?" she hissed as she struggled within his grasp.

Some scent lingering upon the breeze tickled his senses, yet he refused to acknowledge it as he considered her threat. A pathetic, human woman daring to threaten him...Lord of these lands.

And yet he could feel her aura sharpening, could feel her building her power around him, could feel her anger steady and unrelenting as it coursed in undiluted waves around her, beginning a small burn upon the pads of his fingertips.

" You are no defenseless bitch." he growled, his eyes narrowing upon her still form, his fangs bared, his claws knicking the flesh of her neck releasing small streams of her blood to roll casually down the curve of her neck before disappearing within the cloth of the strange clothing she wore.

"You followed me remember? It was your curiosity that has forced this issue, not mine." Kagome hissed .

She needed Inuyasha- the baby needed Inuyasha.

Her breathing was nearly frantic, labored, yet she didn't cry out. She merely stayed silent as she waited for his decision, her power increasing around them until their auras crackled violently within the uncaring breeze.

Her eyes were wary, her body tense, one hand clutching his wrist, the other splayed protectively against her abdomen, and suddenly the scent upon the breeze clicked- she was with child.

She cringed when he leaned in closer, his nose moving down her neck as he sampled her scent.

No, not a human child- a pup- Inuyasha's pup.

Fear, pure unbridled fear spiked higher within her scent, her small fists raised as she beat upon his arm and chest.

She was brave, feisty and loyal, and very, very protective of the pup growing within her womb. She fought with all she had, her strength surprising him, paying no heed to the cuts her squirming had caused, as his claws were forced further into her soft flesh.

For a brief moment he found himself impressed with his idiot brothers' choice of a mate, but the thought disappeared within seconds of its formation as he tightened his grip upon her ignoring the painful surge of power that jolted up his arm. He tipped her head to the side, her mate mark glowing defiantly beneath the midnight sun.

But the increasing sensation of blinding pain that seared its way throughout his flesh brought him from his inspection of her- his sudden respect of her startling him enough that he dropped his hand from her neck without warning watching impassively as she slumped before him, her body resting against the tree. Her barrier came up the instant his flesh lost contact with hers.

He stepped away from her before turning away.

She felt alive, bruised, but alive- every pore tingled with the purity of her power and yet she refrained from attacking. She was for the most part unharmed, the baby was unharmed and to attack now while his back was turned was dishonorable-she wouldn't sink to that level.

X

Naraku watched from the dense forest, his scent masked as he watched in sheer exhilaration what was happening before his very eyes. Perhaps that bastard would come of use yet, and the girl he had kidnapped and held within his embrace would be of no further use to him. He'd found her collecting wild flowers a few miles back.

The incompetent toad she was with had been easily dispatched once he'd sent a writhing tentacle spearing through his unknowing body. Even now he lay pinned to a tree, his life's blood dripping ever so slowly from his body...slow and agonizingly painful. Death would find him...eventually... ...it was the best way to leave his prey...

He watched on as Sesshomaru bared his fangs, his hand tightening around the fragile bones of her neck. He'd waited a long time to witness this girls' demise, and though he'd have preferred it to have been by his hand, who was he to complain?...after all, why do it yourself when there were so many unsuspecting fools out there who could do it for him. But he was severely disappointed when the demon Lord dropped his prey and turned away...perhaps he'd have to use this girl after all...but it would wait. Perhaps he'd leave the demon Lord with the knowledge that his precious human girl was no longer safe. And who better to deliver that message that one nearly dead toad demon...

X

Inuyasha surged forward. It was to be his human night and his body was already beginning to change. He'd followed her scent this far, but suddenly it flared around him full of intense fear...and blood.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. It had become a race against the setting sun to find her. Miroku and Sango fast on his heels as first one silver strand of hair disappeared followed soon by another and another until his speed dissipated and his silver hair was now as black as the darkened sky. With a cry of anger he balled up his fist putting his full weight into the strike, causing his flesh to make contact with an unsuspecting tree. His outrage echoed through the darkening forest.

" KAGGOOME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOKKKAAAYY, how was it? Let me know what you think as I await your response...I need to know that you are all still wanting to know what my poor little mind has in store for our favorite characters. I have the next chapter for this written and will be sending it to my editer, Azaleea, tonight, but I will wait to see what kind of response this chapter gets before I post it. I hope that the new direction of the story is keeping you all interested, but I won't know unless you all review and tell me...It seems that reviews have slowed though I am uncertain as to why, so please let me know if you are all still wanting more to this fic...Until then..Neisha


	20. Attaining Peace

I still don't own Inuyasha..A special thanks to Almandine-Azaleea who edits these chapters for me. She does a wonderful job and I deeply appreciate her efforts...

If Only in my Dreams ch20

Kikyo sat upon a low hanging tree branch, her soul collectors gliding around her like pet cats waiting to be fed. They were her friends now,her sole companionship in a world she no longer belonged to. She'd given the matter of Kagome and Inuyasha some serious thought these last few days, and while in her heart she felt betrayed, she also knew that things had been far from Inuyasha's control the day she'd died. It had hurt him, she could see it within the depths of his gaze, feel it as she relived his embrace, remembered the softness of his whisper when he'd pledged to go to hell with her.

But was that what she really wanted? No, deep down she wanted nothing more than to move on; whether it be continuing her un-dead existence and moving on without him, or being returned to her place among the dead, resting in peace forever more.

She was tired of living on the souls of dead women. She'd never live a full life this way: never be able to marry, to have children... never really feel the touch of a man, the warmth of a lovers caress or the heat of a kiss. She'd merely exist. And deep in her heart that wasn't what she wanted. Deep inside she wanted peace; she just wanted peace.

Something in the distance pulled her attention. She moved from her place in the tree and circled around slowly, her footfalls silent as she made her way through the dense forest. She knew that stench.

Naraku.

Making her way through the foliage she watched Naraku looking at something in the distance. He turned then, and she followed. In his arms rested a child, her eyes wide in panicked fear as she lay stock still within his unyielding embrace. His aura was masked and yet she'd always been able to feel him, knew of his presence long before he wanted her to. She watched as he weaved his way further into the underbrush and slowly she moved around him, circling him slowly like a predator stalking its prey.

Making her presence known she reached to nock her arrow before stepping directly in his path of travel.

"Long time, no see Naraku. "her voice void of any emotion.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"Naraku grunted before standing the girl he held upon her feet in front of him, his claws cutting the side of her cheek. A strangled cry of pain erupted from the little captive.

"Ahh, but you see it is I who have the pleasure Naraku." she replied, her body picking up on her reincarnation's aura. Silently she reached out for it, beckoning the girl to come to her. They'd need each other for what she had in mind tonight...

"And why,pray tell, would that be so?"Naraku answered, his black eyebrows darting up in interest, his red eyes narrowing dangerously upon her form.

"Tonight we end this, once and for all. But tell me...will you die a coward who hides behind an innocent child?"she hissed, her own eyes narrowing as the tip of her arrow began to glow.

"I see you want to play.." he spat and in a movement so sudden he threw the girl against a tree in the distance; Kikyo saw her body crumbling like a fallen soldier slain in the heat of battle.

X

Kagome tensed, her barrier dropping in an instant. Sesshomaru's presence no longer threatening as she felt the pull of something much more  
urgent... Kikyo...

She rushed past him, her body bent on answering this call. Something in it more demanding and needy than anything she'd ever felt before, and vaguely in the back of her mind she thought she'd heard Inuyasha screaming her name. But the sound faded into the distance as she ran full speed deeper into the forest.

Sesshomaru stood silent as he contemplated her hasty retreat. The breeze blew at his back taking her scent with her, but it did little to stop the sound of a child's cry in the distance...but not just any child...Rin.

He was off in a flash, his anger steadily building as he drew closer to where the sound had come from. His speed increased as did the scent of her fear and then the scent of her blood. It was sickeningly sweet, pure in its innocence...and he'd kill the bastard who'd thought to hurt her...his ward...his Rin.

X

Kagome rushed forward, her eyes trained upon the child who lay against a tree. Kikyo stood facing her, Naraku with his back to her. She slowed her approach, her body easing its way through the thick underbrush until she sat just behind the girl.

Sesshomaru was fast approaching, she could feel it. If only she could get this girl out of the crossfire. But in that instant Kagome found herself trapped within a barrier, but it wasn't one of her own, but one of Naraku's making...and deep within her mind she called out to the one soul she needed beyond anything else...Inuyasha..

X

"It seems we have company at our little party, and unwelcome company arriving shortly. But I find that uninvited guests annoy me, and so we'll simply limit their participation...to watching only.." Naraku laughed as he surrounded himself, Kikyo and Kagome within his little prison. Vaguely he recalled the child that now rested within Kagome's arms, but she was of no importance, she'd soon be dead anyway.

He listened as Sessomaru crashed into his barrier and laughed all the harder at the filthy growl that could be heard escalating in the  
distance." Ahh, what is it Sesshomaru, angry at not being invited to our little get together?" he hissed. "Well, we'll just have to remedy that...how about a parting gift?"

He turned only slightly, his gaze still unwavering from Kikyo's arrow, a tentacle erupting from his body to shoot straight toward the girl known as Rin.

Kagome reacted, her body forcing the little girl behind her as her body lit up in an eerie pink glow, but it was not enough to stop his appendage from spearing through her right shoulder, the pain shooting throughout her body as the tentacle disintegrated from within her. She was pressed against the tree behind her. Gods, if she never got this close to a tree again she'd swear to kiss the forest floor in thanks, but as it was she found herself looking into the crisp white silk of a kimono tucked into a pair of blood red hakamas. Blood splatters could be seen dotting the fabric, but she wasn't sure just what was happening. She could hear someone's harsh breathing in her ear, watched as the shirt she lay her forehead against slowly bled red, and it was then that she fully realized just what had happened.

Kikyo dropped her bow, her arrow slicing through the air only to miss its target. Her legs surged beneath her as she realized Naraku's intent and knew just as certainly that Kagome would throw herself in front of the girl. She was every bit her reincarnation, for she would have done the same thing if things had been reversed, but in that instant she felt Naraku's tentacle burst through the back of her shoulder before hearing Kagome cry out as it went through the front of hers.  
Time stopped in that instant. Kikyo knew what had to be done, but knew that only way it would work was with Kagome's help. She also knew this moment would be her last...

Their bodies supported each others, each doing all they could to keep the other from falling, each trying desperately to keep from crying out in pain.

"Kagome, you must... listen to ...me, I.. need you... to help me. We..must combine our.. powers, it is the only way to kill him, to ...keep him from re...generating again..."

"Why?" Kagome asked as she raised her head to gaze at Kikyo. Blood lined the side of her face, her brows drawn together in pain as she  
looked on with a calmness so befitting her.

"Do you truly love him?" Kikyo asked, the pain upon her face shifting to show the pain within her heart, her words shifting from one subject to another.

"As much ...as you do." Kagome whispered.

"You are truly ...a part of ...me then, for it... is my love... I see radiating in your eyes...You are me, only in a... different package,  
with... a different.. way of handling the... emotions I was..forbidden to show. We are ...two pieces of.. a puzzle Kagome, two halves... of  
a whole soul and... without each other we are ...powerless to stop Naraku. But together...we can end this..I could finally attain...my peace..

"No, I can't ..let you do this...It would... destroy you...I can't take you away from him Kikyo, I can't break ...his heart like... that,  
not even for you..."Kagome whispered, before her gaze jerked up to witness the spasm of pain the rocketed through Kikyo's frame. It was then  
that she realized that she had formed a barrier and, with each attempt that Naraku made against the barrier to get them Kikyo grew weaker and incurred more injury to herself.

"If you won't ...do this for me, or ...even Inuyasha, then... will you do it... for your child, Kagome. Will you ...help me ...end this so  
that your child ...can live its life without.. the threat of Naraku...?"she asked as she took yet another hit from behind, her barrier  
weakening around them as it sputtered before she closed her eyes and focused upon it , its glow solidifying around them once again.

"How...did you know?"Kagome whispered, the pain of her shoulder radiating throughout her voice.

"When a woman ...is with child... she radiates a...certain beauty, and that... beauty surrounds you Kagome...will you do this, will... you  
help me?"

"Is this the only way, Kikyo, are you ...certain this... is the only way?"Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes against the pain of her  
decision, a tear rolling down her cheek before splashing down upon the silk of Kikyo's shirt.

"I'd bet my life on it." Kikyo stated. Kagome's gaze jerked open, her eyes taking in the serene beauty of Kikyo's smile." Sorry, bad  
joke..." she whispered before becoming serious again.

"Love him well Kagome, love him for both of us."

"I will." she promised," I already do."

Their eyes locked, mirror images of a woman past and present as they met each other head on as the soul they were always meant to share.  
Their powers blended perfectly, seamlessly, and in the blink of an eye it exploded sending a shock wave across the countryside so intense that  
it left Inuyasha' s windscar to shame.

"I love you, Inuyasha"

But those within hearing could not decipher the difference in the voice. None could know for sure just whose voice it had been echoing within  
the stillness of the night...

XXXXXXXXXXX

I again wish to thank Almandine-Azaleea. She reworded a few of my sentences and made them come together better, as she has done in the next chapter as well. She has been a wondeful asset to my writing as well as a great friend...Thank you again for all your help...I truly appreciate all of it..

Please let me know what you all think so far..I want to thank you all for pushing my reviews past 500...I nver thought I'd ever reach that high, but thanks to you all I have and it feels awesome!Let me know, I'd love to hear from you all...Neisha


	21. Still Human

I do NOT own Inuyasha or its characters, nor do I profit in any way from this or any other story that I write for this site...but this story is mine, however as it was borne of my imagination...

If Only in my Dreams ch21

Sesshomaru watched in silence as Kagome threw herself into harm's way  
to protect Rin-he'd thought she'd do as much, based on their previous  
encounters. He was truly surprised, though, upon seeing Kikyo attempt to  
protect both his ward and his brother's wench by shielding them with  
her own body. He raised an eyebrow questioningly (a most uncharacteristic  
state for the Lord of the Western Lands), then turned around upon  
sensing his brother's slightly changed youki.

Beside him stood a now human Inuyasha, his friends crashing through the  
tree line shortly after his appearance. Sword drawn he hacked away at  
the barrier, all the while screaming Kagome's name.

Naraku hadn't expected Kikyo to throw herself into harms way. She  
detested her reincarnation, didn't she? What was it about these two women?  
They hated each other, and yet given the opportunity to finally be rid  
of the other, they both continued to deny destiny's true path: that only  
one of them should be alive, not both. Regardless, both would die by  
his hand this night. He sent tentacles one after another into her  
barrier, ignoring the searing pain she caused him as she purified each piece  
that came across her power, but she was weakening, and he knew it.

He walked forward, his strikes increasing steadily one after another  
until he stood just a few feet from her barrier. He threw several attacks  
at once, smiling when he saw her energy shield flicker briefly before  
coming up again, igniting his anger further. He struck again and again,  
with each hit he relished as if it were the sustenance of life that he  
fed upon. He ignored the incessant pounding upon his barrier. By now  
not only Sesshomaru resided outside, but Inuyasha had also joined in.  
Kagura should have attacked them by now, but as usual the wench seemed to  
have defied his orders, seemingly taking Kohaku and Kanna with her, but  
no worries...he'd simply gut the bitch when this was through.

He watched as the two carried a conversation, the thought that they  
could just ignore his presence like he was nothing, infuriating him  
further, and with renewed anger he struck again. A sudden flare up of energy  
caused him to back away. He glanced around him. On the outskirts of his  
barrier he could see Sesshomaru, Sango, the monk and Inuyasha, though  
he only just now realized Inuyasha's little secret...He was human...

It was too bad that he'd never have the opportunity to use that  
information against him. The inside of the barrier lit up. He watched in  
stunned silence as each piece of his body began to disintegrate, and no  
matter how hard he tried he couldn't regenerate. But it was her voice that  
seared through the pain of his demise, her voice that would forever  
haunt his last moments..

"Rest in peace, Onigumo, rest in peace. "

It was then that the blackness closed in; then, that he felt the heart  
he had thought to have long since ridden himself of, beating within his  
chest; and in the distance he saw her. Her silhouette awaited him in  
the afterlife, welcoming him to join her as Onigumo, the man...

X

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Kikyo's power built up, their energy  
spiraling into a sphere that grew as each second passed. He could feel the  
energy pulsing as if it were their very heartbeat, encompassing  
everything that surrounded them. He watched as piece by piece, Naraku  
disintegrated, disappearing soundlessly. His eyes were wide in fear at the  
knowledge that he'd finally met his end, that once and for all these women  
had accomplished what had seemed impossible all these years, because  
they had done it together, as the complete soul that was needed to purify  
the one evil borne of sheer hate and jealousy.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He heard the words whisper past his ears, his heart clenching around  
the knowledge that he'd very possibly just lost all that he'd held so  
dear to him: both women and his child. They were all inside that barrier,  
all fighting a battle that should have included them all, not just two  
priestesses, a girl and an unborn pup.

He felt the barrier start to give way, felt it shutter beneath the  
power that radiated from within its shell and on instinct alone, he yelled  
for Sango to cover Shippo and Kirara, before turning and plowing into  
Sesshomaru, the force of his impact knocking the Dog-Lord off his feet  
and burying him beneath himself, in an attempt to protect the demon he  
knew as his brother. In that moment the barrier went down-the very earth  
vibrating with the power that surged over her.

Inuyasha glanced down at his brother, who, for centuries, had been  
known for his stoic, passionless face, and noticed in wonder how, for a split  
second, his face registered his shock: Inuyasha had protected him from  
being purified, his being human had actually saved both from the blast  
of power that surged past them, when the barrier gave way.

Inuyasha was the first to recover, followed shortly after by  
Sesshomaru, and they both raced to the place they'd last seen the women standing.

Inuyasha bent to his mate, her body shaking and bleeding before him- and for  
the first time since his Mother died, he felt lost. Kikyo had  
disappeared within the blast, and distantly he could still hear her tell him she  
loved him before he'd jumped to the ground.

An almost inaudible whimper escaped his lips: he was human, had no way  
to channel his youki to their child, had no way to mend the wounds upon  
her skin. He pressed his hands to her shoulder trying to stop the surge  
of blood that poured from her. He picked her up and rocked her gently,  
one hand still resting upon her shoulder, his face buried into her  
neck. He whined pitifully, his human vocal chords trying their best to  
answer his need to cry. Sesshomaru watched quietly, his mind telling him  
that he owed this girl for saving his Rin, and he owed Inuyasha for  
saving him. He cradled the little girl within his arms, and for the first  
time since the barrier came down he realized...he had both arms...fully  
functional, both wrapped carefully around a still unconscious, yet  
seemingly uninjured Rin.

Sango and Miroku stood watching, Shippo held by Miroku and Kirara  
standing fully transformed beside them.

Sesshomaru moved to place Rin on the ground beside him. "Inuyasha, I  
can help her, but only if you'll allow it."Sesshomaru said.

"Why would you help my mate, Sesshomaru, you hate humans  
remember?"Inuyashascreamed wildly, his mind retracing all paths of healing and  
help. Kaede was too far away, and Shippo wasn't big enough. Faintly he  
could hearthe kit crying but nothing at this point would convince him  
that she would be alright...nothing but Sesshomaru's offer to help. His  
human side demanded he allow it, reasoned that this was the only way,  
and his demon consented as it sensed the blood ties that were held  
between them. Ultimately it was accepted as blood was of the pack, and pack  
was okay, however, his hanyou side was hesitant as it had been he who  
had ultimately battled Sesshomaru on more than one occasion. But the  
severe state of Kagome's condition, and the safety of their pup won out.

"What can you do?" Inuyasha questioned as he raised his face from  
her neck and studied his full demon brother.

"I can channel youki to your pup, if you'll allow it. And I can help  
close her wounds, but you must consent first. It requires me to touch  
her. If you prefer for her and the pup to die then that is, of course,  
your choice."He knew his brother would do all he could to save his  
wench.

"Do it." Inuyasha whispered," but I'm not leaving you alone with  
her."

"Indeed, but the others will go. I place Rin in your care." he  
said as he redirected his attention to the taijiya.

"Why me?"she questioned, shocked and honored that he'd find her a  
suitable protector for the girl.

"You will protect her, or I will kill you where you stand." he  
replied, his voice icy.

"Well, I suppose I have no choice in the matter then, do I ?"  
Sango muttered as she made her way over to pick up the girl.

She had grown since they's seen her last.

"Indeed, you do not. We will find you when the miko is well enough  
to travel."

"Cut the shit already and get to helping my mate." Inuyasha growled  
as he watched the others turn and disappear into the forest.

"Very well then, Inuyasha, close your eyes." Sesshomaru ordered.

"What the hell for?"Inuyasha ground out, his eyes narrowing  
suspiciously as he watched his brother for any sign of deceit, upon finding  
none he simply waited for his reply.

"Because you will not like what I am about to do." he said simply.

Feeling no other choice Inuyasha closed his eyes, and he waited. ...

A smoky mist collected around the demons, an air of peace brushing them  
softly as both jerked their attention from the woman in their arms to  
the apparition that slowly formed next to Sesshomaru. Her body leaned  
forward, her hair billowed on some unfelt breeze as she began to sing  
softly, her words unclear though beautiful, her hands moving slowly over  
each wound upon Kagome's unconscious body.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered , his hand coming up to cup what should  
have been her cheek.

"I give her back the soul that was taken, and with it her power. I  
can only help her a little, the rest will be up to you both. "

She smiled softly as she reached to push a stray piece of Kagome's hair  
from her face before looking up at him: "Love her well, Inuyasha, for  
she loves enough for both of us."

She leaned forward then, across Kagome's injured body, to press a soft  
kiss to his mouth, her eyes staring deeply into his own..

"She gave me peace Inuyasha...she gave me forgiveness...I give her  
life. Goodbye Inuyasha..."

Her body slid over Kagome's like a silken caress, until she simply  
merged with her.

Inuyasha sat dumbfounded, his mind trying to grasp what had just  
happened. Sesshomaru sat still as well-his face, unreadable. With a quiet  
resolve he reached to pull Kagome's shirt from its resting place, sliding  
it to rest higher upon her ribs. He glanced at Inuyasha, their eyes  
holding, and rested his hand gently upon her lower stomach.

He sat there silently, his eyes on Inuyasha's, as his body took on an  
ominous green glow -a sign he was channeling his energy to his brother's  
unborn pup.

A short while later found Inuyasha cleaning what remained of Kagome's  
wounds. Kikyo's gift of life had also given her fewer wounds to have to  
wake to, the more minor ones having disappeared completely. She no  
longer held the claw marks from her encounter with Sesshomaru, though  
Inuyasha had yet to hear of those anyway, and the only real injury remaining  
was that to her shoulder.

Sesshomaru sat quietly a few yards away as he watched his brother  
carefully tending to his mate. The sun was beginning to make its appearance  
upon the horizon. The animals of the forest were beginning to scurry  
about as the day began, and it was then that he realized that something  
was indeed wrong...

Inuyasha still sat tending to his mate...oblivious to the sunlight  
spilling over his raven black hair...

It was morning...and Inuyasha was still human...

XXXXXXXXXXX

If you all want more, please use the little purple button to let me lnow, okay? Much Thanks again to Azaleea. She had been a great editer and friend...


	22. Why Am I Human?

If Only in my Dreams

"Why is your youki changed?" Sesshomaru questioned, his body still seated in the same position he'd been in now for the past few hours.

"Keh, what's it to you, what do you care?" Inuyasha grumbled, his attention straying from his mate to his brother.

"You're still human." he replied, his attention lingering upon Inuyasha's face and the shock that now registered across it.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled staring at his undeniably human hands in confusion.

"Your youki was different yesterday, why?" Sesshomaru asked...again, his gaze straying to the pink and red hues that accompanied the sunrise.

"What'd ya mean yesterday? Yesterday I was normal, it's today you  
should be worried about." he hissed, his mood going south very quickly. He hated being human.

"I still sense your youki. It's weak, but it's there. It may take a few days but it should build back up and return to normal. But even at that, it will be normal where yesterday it was off, why?" he asked... for the third time, his irritation steadily growing.  
He wasn't in the habit of repeating himself, and yet with his half brother it seemed he had to push the subject if he wished to get any kind of answer.

" And what about my pup? What about Kagome? I can't protect them like this!" Inuyasha ground out. Naraku was finally dead- things were supposed to fall into place now. They were supposed to be able to settle down and raise their family.

Sunrise had caught him by surprise. Kagome still lay sleeping though her shaking and bleeding had stopped. The jewel sparkled from its place at the hollow of her throat, its pieces fused together though it still lacked Kohaku's shard. But it was one shard...one shard until they could have the life they had both wanted for so long now. He longed to hear the beat of his pup's heart, but as it was, he was human, and that fact still had him stunned. Why did things always have to be so damned difficult?

"What caused your youki to shift Inuyasha? "Sesshomaru replied, his patience very nearly exhausted.

The hair on his neck bristled suddenly, his youki sensing something amiss. The forest floor seemed to disappear, its earthen base covered first by a thin layer of mist, then by a swirling mass of what appeared to be smoke.

A woman's voice, soft and motherly drifted from its depths. "I think I can explain."

Sesshomaru moved, his form a blur as he hovered protectively over Kagome's sleeping figure. Inuyasha smirked, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he watched his brother.

"Dream Spirit." Inuyasha muttered, his words directed to his brother.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied.

"You see, I was afraid this might happen." the disembodied voice said softly. "When Inuyasha was given a part of my youki, it had been intended to make his youki whole. And it worked- he maintained his hanyou appearance but wielded a full demon's powers, a full demon's youki. However..."she paused "...I failed to take his human blood into account. At some point it had to take over, for it is as much a part of him  
as his demon blood is, just dormant throughout the month, only presenting itself in the few visible characteristics- his ears for example."

"What does this have to do with anything" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

She silenced him with a look.

"Last night your human blood flared to life, its power overtaking your demon blood thus, overtaking me as well. As your demon blood then became dormant, my youki became no longer accepted. "You see... she continued..."you are able to use my youki when your demon blood is dominant, but your body will reject it once your human blood takes over. My youki will not fully merge with yours, therefore, it is of no further use to you. Your human blood will remain dominant until your body is certain that nothing remains of my youki. Had you been a Dream demon our youki would have merged successfully."

Her voice swam around them, its exact place of origin still a mystery.

"And how damn long do I have to stay like this?" Inuyasha growled, not happy at all with his current situation.

"That, I know not. A few days- a week perhaps. Depends on how your body perceives my absence."

"And just how the hell am I to channel to my pup. It won't make it that long without my youki!" he yelled, his hand moving toward the hilt of his sword. Oh how he would have liked to beat the life out of something right about now.

"For that I am deeply sorry- had I known this would happen I would have refrained from helping you. The woman- your mate, her body also rejected the part of my soul I offered. It seems the woman who died here last night returned to her the missing piece of her soul. Mine was forced from her in the same instant that their powers exploded. She now has a whole soul, all her own. Neither of you have any further need of my  
assistance. I am truly sorry, for,I only meant to help." her words whispered past Inuyasha, moving upon the breeze. Her misty form swayed on the currents.  
It shifted around Sesshomaru uneasily, her voice drifting faintly past his ear before she disappeared all together." You are lonely, perhaps I can help you find what it is your heart desires."

"This Sesshomaru needs no such help." He murmured in obvious annoyance, only to be left talking to himself.

Sesshomaru contemplated what they'd just been told, shrugging off her whisper-soft voice. There were other things that needed to be considered.

It would be dishonorable to leave Inuyasha and Kagome now. The pup would ,after all, be a part of his pack-just as Inuyasha was- though, that piece of information needed no announcing. They had each risked their lives to protect him and his own, and he wouldn't leave until he was certain they were both capable of protecting  
themselves, and their pup.

"I have already offered my assistance until your mate and pup are well. If that means staying until you are returned to your half demon status, then so be it." Sesshomaru reasoned.

Well THAT just topped off the whole day...not only was he human, but he'd have to rely on the one person he wanted absolutely nothing to do with to help protect his mate from any who might seek the power of the jewel, and to provide his pup the youki it would need until his own demon blood returned.

"Great! Just great..."he muttered before turning and making his way through the forest. Perhaps it would help to KILL something for breakfast...

Sesshomaru shifted, his hand tightening slightly upon the hilt of Tojikin. His half brother had always managed to work his way under his skin, though his irritation remained hidden, but only by his sheer will. He would not allow his temper to get the better of him- even though most would agree that Inuyasha could provoke a saint into violence.

X

Sango and Miroku made their way through the forest. Shippo, Rin and Kirara wandering a little further ahead .

Miroku stopped just short of the tree line, his hand catching Sango's arm as she made to step around him.  
"You guys go on ahead- let Kaede know what happened, but don't tell her of Kikyo... not yet." Sango said .  
Shippo nodded before the small group headed off leaving the two alone.

"It's like it was when we thought we defeated Naraku the last time, or at least when we thought we did. You remember?" he murmured.

Sango stood quiet, her eyes resting on Miroku's tense frame.

He eyed the palm of his hand, it's smooth texture void of the abyss that had filled its center for so many years. Nearly all his life.

It had kept him from following his heart, from marrying for fear of leaving his bride a young widow, or even worst, leaving his children without a father.

"Do you think Naraku's gone this time? I mean really, truly gone?"  
Miroku asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

Her hand slid into his, her fingertips caressing his palm ,where the wind tunnel had once been.

"I meant it Sango." he whispered, his eyes locked upon their hands.

"Meant what, Miroku?"she replied as she allowed Hiraikotsu to fall softly from her shoulder.  
"That I want you to be my wife, to bear my children...I meant it. But I'll understand if you've changed your mind."

She was silent for a moment, and he thought for certain he'd lost her. They'd waited so long now to be together. And now that it was finally possible, it was too late. His heart fell.

"I have to find Kohaku, I have to know where he is...what happened to  
him. "

"I know, and I'll be there to help you in your search." he replied, sure his heart could be heard cracking within him.

She caressed his hand lovingly, awed by the smooth, flawless skin that now covered what had once been so destructive.

She pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm- heard his sharp intake of breath, watched as his eyes fell closed.

"I meant it too." she whispered as she took a step closer.

" Meant it too?" he questioned, his eyes raising to hers.

"Meant it when I said that I wanted to be your wife, that I wanted to be the mother of your children." she whispered gently, her face flushed yet she held his gaze. Do you love me Miroku, do you love me enough that I'll be all you'll ever need? Because I can't- I won't share you, Miroku. I want you all to myself."

"You've been my only one since the day I asked you to be my wife." he replied, his voice breathless, his eyes wide in surprised happiness.

He leaned forward then, close enough to allow her to close the distance between them if she chose.

"I love you my dear Sango." he whispered.

She leaned forward then, her lips catching his in a soul-searching kiss that left her knees weak and her heart racing. Her hands came up to hold his face tenderly, her eyes opening to gaze upon his.

"I love you, too Miroku.." she murmured before he found her lips  
again.  
XXXXXXXx

How was it all...I want to thank Azaleea for her editing skills..and a HUGE thanks to ALL who reviewed..I am SORRY I wasn't able to thank you all individually as I usually do, but this week has been riddled with doctors appointments and it just wasn't possible, but thanks to you all ...


	23. To Live in the Moment

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Thanks to my editor and friend Azaleea for her wonderful skills, and I want to thank all for reviewing as I have had little time to thank each of you properly.I promise that I read each review and appreciate the effort each of you put forth in reviewing, and I feel guilty that I have not been able to thank each of you properly as I usually do. But please know...there are really good reasons behind this, though I prefer not to go into them, just know that I thank you all...and as soon as I feel better I promise to get back to addressing each of your reviews directly as I used to...

chapter 23

Kagome woke to Sesshomaru's voice, surprised by his presence, and even more surprised to hear of the new development in Inuyasha's human status. Vaguely, she pieced together the bits of the conversation.

She didn't like what she heard, and if she were a gambling woman she could make a small fortune on a bet that Sesshomaru was even less thrilled than she was.

She flinched as Inuyasha stormed off into the forest leaving her alone with Sesshomaru and instantly her barrier shot up to crackle defiantly against his aura.

"I will not harm you miko, you have no need of your defences" he stated regarding her casually.

"That's not how I recall our last meeting." she replied gruffly, reaching to touch her neck softly; her eyes widened fractionally when she realised the wounds were no longer there.

"Kikyo...?" she whispered, her eyes meeting his in question. Pain ripped through her shoulder and she gasped..

"Dead" Sesshomaru answered .

Her eyes caught his.

" I remember" she whispered. "How...?" she nodded indicating his new arm.

" I do not know" he replied.

She struggled to get up, her pain escalating.

"If you continue to struggle, you will put undue stress upon the pup." he continued.

"Drop your barrier miko, and allow me to assist you. I have already offered my protection to you and the pup until Inuyasha's demon blood returns."

" And how exactly do you feel about this?" she murmured. ? As I recall, you and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

He answered her question with one of his own.

" Why did you put yourself in harms way to help Rin?"

" She needed help. I couldn't stand by and let Naraku kill her. Your turn." she muttered as she watched him, half expecting him to introduce her to another tree.

"It is a matter of honor." he answered. "Now, will you accept my offer of help, or shall I leave?"

"Alright." Closing her eyes she allowed her energy to recede. "What now?"she grumbled.

"We need to close the wound to your shoulder, then channel to the pup."

"Channel to the pup...you're kidding right...shouldn't Inuyasha be doing that?" she questioned, her hand coming to rest protectively upon her stomach.

With a deep breath Sesshomaru resisted the urge to reach out and strangle the girl. His patience had been severely tested today, and after his brother returned he'd be taking a nice long walk to be clearing his head...and his sanity.

"Normally, yes. But until he is returned to his half demon status, I will be channeling for him. Now, let us begin. First, your shoulder."

"Close your eyes" he ordered.

"Excuse me" she screached.

"It's best to get this over with while Inuyasha is not present. I had hoped to do this while you were sleeping as to avoid any discomfort, but it appears that cannot be avoided. Inu Demons are extremely territorial, regardless of pack mates, though it is semi acceptable in the case of siblings. My relationship with Inuyasha is hardly classified as anything other than hostile...It would be logical to have this process taken care of while he is hunting."

"Explain."

"My saliva has healing properties. But for it to work it must be applied directly."he answered.

"Oh... I'll be closing my eyes then." she muttered. "Inuyasha knows of this then, right?"?

"Indeed."

With a claw he removed the shoulder portion of her strange clothing. Her shoulder remained blackened, its coloration sickening to look upon. He was impressed with her witholding of the pain. Sitting behind her, he noted her rigid posture; her skin had been torn through, its edges ripped and torn. Despite all that Kikyo had done the damage was profound; he wasn't even sure if he could repair it.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"As ever." she answered

He leaned forward then, his tongue coating the roughened edges. He took in her hiss of pain, his hand raising to hold her from pulling away from him. He lapped at the the surrounding tissue until it began to turn a healthy pink, nudging it together until it merged into the whole piece it had once been. His nose twitched as the salt from her tears  
assaulted his senses and yet he heard no sound from her. He knew that this process would be extremely painful for a demon, let alone a mere human wench. Her determination to control her pain brought about a newfound respect.

He stopped and moved to the front,waiting patiently as she rested.

Her head was tipped forward; for a moment he doubted she would be able to handle another round. He heard her take a deep breath before her head raised, looking him in the eye. He could see the tears she tried so valiantly to hide glisten softly.

Her body shook with pain, and yet her shoulders remained set with fiery determination. He could sense the stress the pup was under, but this had to be finished.

Inuyasha had done a fine job with keeping her wound clean, but given enough time it would become infected if it wasn't closed properly. The pup's health, and that of the miko's couldn't sustain another hit so soon after such an attack.

"Ready?" she asked shakily.

" As ever." he replied noting the small smile she gave in return. It was so unlike him to mimic anyone, and yet he had just done so. And in an effort to ease her tension. Why?

He steadied her as he leaned forward to begin healing the wound at the front of her shoulder. The pieces of her flesh had been pushed to far in on this side and he had to make more of an effort to pull them together. Her head fell forward to rest against his shoulder though he made no effort to push her away. She still did not cry out, but he could feel her small fists tightening around the cloth of his kimono; his shoulder  
was becoming damp from her tears.

Once finished he allowed her a few moments to collect herself before moving away.

Her soft voice caught his attention as he shifted.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Thank You for helping me, for saving my pup."

"We must channel. You can sleep now miko, Inuyasha is returning."he replied. No one was around to witness his gentleness, and he doubted she'd remember much, much less say anything if she did. Her body fell limp against his, finally losing its battle with fatigue and she fell unconscious.

She was a proud woman, and an honorable one at that. Inuyasha had chosen a suitable mate, even though she was human. He held a lot of respect for this ningen.

He laid her back gently, his hand cushioning her head before moving to rest upon her stomach. He channeled some energy to the pup, his hand remaining still until its heart beat steadied to a more normal rhythm. Standing up, he moved a small distance away and watched as Inuyasha made his way into the clearing carrying a few rabbits with him.

Dropping them not far from Kagome he knelt at her side before nuzzling her mate mark tenderly, before taking note of her shoulder. In his human form he was less concerned with his show of affection. He could care less what his brother thought.

Standing he made his way to stand before Sesshomaru.

"You fixed her shoulder?"he asked gruffly.

"Indeed."Sesshomaru replied never taking his eyes off the skyline.

"Did she wake?"

"She did."

"I didn't thank you properly for helping with the pup...and with Kagome. So thanks." Inuyasha replied before turning and making his way back to his mate.

"There is a spring just to the North of here. We'll take her there when she wakes." Sesshomaru stated as he made his way through the tree line.

"Where you goin?" Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to advise you of his whereabouts." And with that he disappeared leaving Inuyasha grumbling to himself as he prepared his mate her breakfast.

X  
"Inuyasha."she murmured.

He was at her side in an instant. "I'm here, how do you feel?"

"M...hungry, I think your pup is gonna have an apetite." she grinned. She reached to place her hand to his cheek. His deep browneyes gazing lovingly into her own.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "I shouldn't have sa..um...you know...I shouldn't have left...and I'm so sorry about Kikyo...I'm so, so sorry." She lowered her gaze, tears gathering to fall softly into her lap.

"Look at me Kagome." He took her chin between his fingers bringing her tearful gaze to meet his own. "It wasn't your fault. Things happen for a reason, and I'm just thankful I still have you and our pup...I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. I was so scared... I thought I had...lost you ." He reached for her then, careful of her shoulder as he wrapped her in a gentle embrace.

"I love you so much Inuyasha, so very much."she cried. She kissed his neck, his jaw line before making her way to his mouth taking his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again."he murmured between kisses, scattering them gently upon the skin of her cheek, the bridge of her nose, each closed eye lid. His hands raised to caress her face lovingly.

Her eyes opened, her gaze taking in the raven length of his hair. Midnight tresses draped his shoulders beneath the light of the early afternoon sun. All thought fled, nothing mattered but the need to remember the love that existed between them. Inuyasha bent to lift her gently before turning to carry her into the seclusion of the forest. Standing her before him, he kissed her gently before he moved to turn away. But she stopped him.

"Stay."she whispered. " I need you."

"You're hurt Kagome, we shouldn't." he whispered. Kami, she was killing  
him with the longing in her eyes.

Standing on her toes she caught his lips in another tender kiss.

" Remind me that we' re alive Inuyasha, I need to know that..."

Unable to deny her he reached to gently remove her shirt, its buttons falling victim to his impatient hands. He, too, needed to remember her tender flesh. He needed to feel her alive and warm beneath him. He needed to convince himself that she was still here to share his life with him.

Carefully he touched her shoulder, its bruises still dark upon her skin. His finger tips traced light patterns upon her arms, her breasts. He eased her skirt from her hips, his mouth and tongue following the path his fingertips had created. Butterfly kisses passed over her flesh and for moment in time she thought for sure she had indeed crossed the  
threshold into heaven.

He eased her down until they were kneeling before each other and helped her remove his clothes when she grumbled her irritation at being unable to use both her arms. Lying the material on the forest floor he was surprised to find himself lying flat on his back upon them, his mate straddling his waist.

She gazed upon him. Sunlight streamed through the trees to fall in broken beams across his bare skin. His raven hair was splayed beneath him. His deep, loving eyes stared lovingly up at her as she bent to take his mouth in a kiss that demanded his soul- he gave it...more. His hands caressed, and each reacquainted themselves with each other. He raised himself until he sat before her, his chest brushing against hers intimately.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as their bodies joined, her head falling back as a soft gasp of pleasure passed her lips. Hot, open mouthed kisses made their way along the front of her throat until she brought her head back up, her eyes open to gaze lovingly into his own as their bodies continued to dance intimately. She kissed him urgently, their passion increasing until they could swear they were among the stars that graced the heavens.

This was what it was like to live in the moment...to live solely for the love of another.

XXXXXXX

I hope you all liked this. I thought it might be time for a lemon, though it wasn't real graphic...I like to leave some things to the imagnation though a few of my lemons have been a bit more...shall we say...spicy...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but please feel free to click on that little button on the bottom left and let me know what you thought...I am more than proud of the success this story has had and the response you all have given me, I am however worried that if I continue it too much further it might lose what has made it what it is so far... though don't let this panic you...there are still chapters coming for this story...I am just currently debating what I wish to do with the story line, whether I want to add another twist to the plot, or not...and as soon as I've made up my mind, you all will be the very first to know. I apologise if the story seems to be trudging along, but I want to take my time with the decisions I am making ..Thank you all again...Neisha


	24. His Life For hers

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...Thank you to Azaleea who has been a great friend and a wonderful editer...

I am sorry this is late, but both my editer(Azaleea) and I were swamped this last little while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope you are all enjoying, and as I have had quite a few requests for Sessy's continuing presence in this fic, here it is...I hope you will all let me know if you like what I have done with this chapter...PLEASE?

_**You MUST pay attention to the time frame noted in this chapter...or you will be lost...I am placing six years since Kagome first arrived in the fuedal era...**_

_**If we do the math that would make Kagome twenty one/roughly**_

_**Shippo would now be fourteen human years old if he was about eight when Kagome found him. **_

_**Rin I think was around eight-or ten,though I think closer to ten..making her about sixteen...**_

The others ie..Miroku...and Sango are both likely around the same age as Kagome...I have never really noted their ages in this fic, never really had a need to...but I do now...so please take note...they all still regard Shippo and Rin as children...though soon enough they will see they have grown a lot in the last few years...it is amazing how little changes miss your attention when they are right in front of you...

CH 24

Sesshomaru stood quiet, his anger knowing no bounds, as he stared at what remained of Jakken's body. He could only hope that Rin hadn't been around to witness the atrocities Naraku had committed upon the Toad Demon.

He lay pinned to a tree, his body hanging by his own Staff of Two Heads. Naraku had been meticulous in his wounding of the creature-bleeding him until his body was no longer strong enough to heal the wounds inflicted on him. He'd been gone far too long for Tenseiga to bring him back, the soul stealers having come and taken what they'd sought already.

Reaching, he pulled the Staff from Jakken's small body, catching his limp form with his other hand before it could fall to the forest floor. He turned and carried the demon into the sun and laid him carefully upon a patch of fallen leaves, amidst a scattering of white and yellow wild flowers. Standing aside he silently debated his options before coming upon one final decision.

X

Miroku and Sango watched quietly as Shippo tried to talk to Rin, in vain. She sat quietly in the corner, her head bent to rest upon her knees.

"How old are you now Rin?" Sango asked. The girl had grown quite a lot these last few years; it had been at least six years since Kagome had come to them.

Rin raised her eyes. Tears sparkled softly on her lashes... "I was ten when Lord Sesshomaru found me."she murmured."When will he come for me?" she wondered more to herself than anything.

"I think he's already here." Shippo grunted standing up to make his way to the door.

"Come Rin, we take our leave." came a soft voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered moving to stand, her hand falling against the wall to steady her.

Sango and Miroku stood as well, each following the girl as she made her way through the doorway.

Sesshomaru stood in silence-Jakken's staff tightly in his grip. Rin understood: Jakken was indeed gone. Lowering her head, she cried silently. As she approached him, she willed herself to stop her tears from falling; still, it was to no avail. He waited for her patiently.

"There is a spring just to the South. Meet us there in one weeks' time. Your miko is fine." he said before turning away. "Come Rin."

X

Sango and Miroku watched as they left. Something had happened to the girl and, judging from the way she had reacted to the staff Sesshomaru held in his hand, it was something bad.  
X

Kneeling before Jakken, Rin lay her hand to his forehead, tears streaming silently, as she said her goodbyes. She had been forced to watch as Naraku tortured him, and still remembered his sadistic laughter at each of Jakken's cries of pain. She closed her eyes against the visions that assaulted her.

_She had gone to gather some flowers, laughing at the characteristic grumbling that ensued from the little toad. "Ahh, come on Jakken, we've nothing better to do until Lord Sesshomaru returns. Help me gather some flowers...PLEASE!"_

_"Flowers, you humans and your flowers. Really, such a waste of time. Why, I should be at my Lord's side...and instead I'm babysitting. ?"_

_She knew he was putting up a front. He always grumbled about being left with her, but ultimately they had grown close these last few years. He had been her guardian when Sesshomaru had been away, after all._

_"Rin, behind me!" he ordered. His voice became hard, and in that instant she responded without question._

_"You mean to protect the wench...from me?"_

_"Naraku, what is it that you wish from us...My Lord returns to us momentarily..." he hissed as he backed her slowly into the forest._

_Naraku followed, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"My, little one, you've grown. Not so small any more, are we?"_

_"You will not speak to her so. Lord Sesshomaru will have your head."Jakken hissed as he turned his staff on Naraku forcibly._

_"You, toad-man, can do nothing to stop me."Naraku snarled willing a tentacle to burst forth and sending the toad demon into a small grove of trees._

_"You, girl, are going to be of some use to me. Dead or alive; it matters not."_

_She watched helplessly as Naraku attacked Jakken. Time and again she tried to go to his aid, but found herself forced painfully aside._

_Tears stained her face and yet she found she couldn't scream. Her voice, was lost within her as memories of a lifetime before, assaulted her. Snapping jaws, ferocious growling-it echoed in her ears to drown out then pain and death surrounding her. She could hear the tearing of her own flesh, the cry for her Mother that was lost within the viciousness of the beasts surrounding her._

_She moved to stand again, dizziness lining the edges of her vision as her eyes met Jakken's._

_"Run Rin."_

_She barely heard it but it was there, just the same._

_"No...I won't leave you Jakken..."she cried ._

_"For me Rin, do ...it for... me." he pleaded._

_He was weakening, but in her heart she found she couldn't deny him._

_"For you..." she whispered before turning and running...at the edge of her vision, she witnessed Naraku sending Jakken's staff into his frail body, and then his cruel gaze turned to follow her._

_Naraku watched her run with interest-he had been rather surprised that she would attempt to help the Toad-Demon at all, and particularly that she ran at the Toad's request alone.._

_"My Lord will have ...your very...life for what you..have done here... this day." Jakken grunted softly. His vision blurred, yet he knew Naraku had moved closer._

_"Your 'LORD' will have nothing to say at all..." Naraku replied, his hand grasping the Toad's Staff and plunging it deeper into his chest._

_"I will take his life as well, but not before he watches as I take hers." he hissed, turning to follow the girl. Somewhere deep in his mind it was Kagome he pictured, and she was running..._

_He followed slowly tracing the fear in her scent. He could hear the trees crashing ahead as she pushed her way through them and his body pulsed in excitement. He had been pleasantly surprised at whom the laughter he'd followed had belonged to. So childlike...so innocent. Though, she had grown in the last few years. Sesshomaru had kept her well guarded after the incident with Kohaku, and this was the closest he had come to her in a very, very long time._

_She was a vision, though pitifully human. Her deep brown hair lay tied loosely at her neck, a few stray pieces falling from their prison to brush wistfully past her smiling face. Brown eyes glistened with a lust for life that he had rarely seen in a human of her years, but soon he'd have that innocence and her lust for life shattered along with her very existence._

_In her mind time nearly stood still; her memory replayed the last vision of Jakken she had.  
Everything had happened so quickly, and yet time wrapped around her; it slowed her feet until she stood alone within the forest, her only companion the ragged breath that stirred from her lungs. It occurred to her then: Naraku wanted this. He wanted the chase, wanted her fear. And, suddenly, she was determined he wouldn't have them._

_He could take from her the things that he wanted, because she wasn't strong enough to stop him.  
She wasn't a fool, nor was she a coward.  
She would fight for the life that Sesshomaru had granted her.  
She refused to spend her last moments cowering in fear before a bastard who sought to harm all in his path.  
Not this time...Not ever again.  
She'd fight him every step of the way.  
She would die bravely, not begging for her life from a beast who would show no mercy no matter how much she pleaded for it.  
If she had learned anything from her life with Sesshomaru, it was to pick battles wisely, never showing fear; and though she was terrified clear down to the bone, she would stand her ground and die like the woman she'd grown to become.  
She would meet her death head on, as Jakken had bravely done, and she would see him again on the other side._

_She heard him then. Heard his approach in the snapping of the branches that littered the forest floor._

_"Giving up so soon?"he murmured. His voice was rich, vibrant, and so full of death._

_"Never!"she hissed, turning to face him; her eyes coming up to meet his own. "I honored his request, but I won't run anymore. I won't die a coward."_

_"Ahh, my dear girl..."he said softly as he moved to stand before her. "Who said anything about dying?" She inwardly flinched as he reached to caress her cheek. "Such a beauty you've become. I know now why Sesshomaru has kept you so closely guarded. But you see child, it doesn't matter. I will have your life, but not before he witnesses it draining from your lovely body."_

_She shivered as his eyes traced her form. Never had a man looked at her the way he was. She felt like she was being served upon a dinner platter to a pack of ravenous wolves. She laughed then, watching the brief surprise etch its way across his face._

_She stepped away from him... "I have died once already, I am not afraid of dying again. But you will NOT touch me." she growled._

_"Hmm, how old are you girl?...I'd wager not more than fifteen or sixteen human years. And you dare to speak to me in such a manner."_

_A tentacle shot from him, then, to wrap around her neck, bringing her body up hard against his own. "You should have kept running...Rin isn't it?" His hands reached to grab her arms roughly, and in her mind something snapped. He fell further from her view as her body wrapped itself securely around her sanity. She remembered this feeling...she'd felt this way the day she'd died at the jaws of the wolf pack..before her world went black and peace claimed her._

_Naraku shook her violently, his anger at her lack of response nearly sending him out of control. Gone was the defiant girl who had just moments ago stood before him, and in its place stood the shell of a girl who remained terrified before him, unmoving...unresponsive._

_Frustrated he bent to pick her up, and turning he made his way into the forest. He'd punish her for her insolence, but she'd be coherent when he did it. He wanted her screaming in fear and begging for mercy...and he wanted Sesshomaru to watch every last second of it..._

_X_

A hand upon her shoulder brought her from her thoughts bringing Jakken's image through her tears.

She would have given her life to have saved him, and had tried more than once to help him only to be thrown away at each attempt. The bruises still marred her body, though Sango had done all she could to clean her wounds.

" It is time to go Rin."Sesshomaru said softly. His eyes narrowed as he watched her flinch slightly from his touch.

"Come..."

She stood and turned toward him, her tears shining in her eyes. "My Lord..?"

"Yes Rin." His heart fell at the sight of her-she looked nearly broken before him.

"Can I...?"she asked, her eyes falling upon the staff he still held in his grasp.

Without hesitation he handed it to her, curious to see what she would do with it.

Turning she glanced back down at Jakken. Her fingers tightened around the staff. Jakken had shown her how to use it once when Sesshomaru had ordered them back to the castle.

"Rest in peace, Jakken."she whispered. Her fingers brushed lightly alongthe wood of the staff. Instantly it reacted, fire billowing from its op to surround the Toad Demon's body before she turned away and eached to return the staff to Sesshomaru.

He watched silently as she brought the staff to life, before turning to ace him again.

"It is yours."he murmured, turning and making his way into the depths of the forest.

_"Goodbye, Jakken_."

X

Darkness fell finding them standing before a spring. He could smell Inuyasha in the distance, and the miko as they made their way to them.

'Smart mutt.' he thought to himself .

"Bathe." he murmured moving a short distance away to allow her some privacy.

Her body had already begun to stiffen up, the bruises lining her petite frame screaming in pain as she moved to remove her clothing.

The moon showered her in its light, guiding her footsteps into the warmth of the spring. She lowered herself until the water covered her head before rising again to push the water from her face, careful of the wound Naraku's claw had left upon her cheek. The movement forced a cry of pain past her lips.

Sesshomaru turned, his body reacting to her cry. He could smell the salt from her tears and in that moment he knew that while she held no open wounds aside from the one upon her face, her body was still damaged. His vision filled with the shimmer of her pale skin. She was small, her  
body tiny in comparison to his, but he was unprepared for the womanly features that met his gaze. Her arms were raised to push the water from her face. He could see the swell of her small breasts, the flat plane of her stomach, before it disappeared beneath the ripple of the water in the spring. And he could see the angry welts and bruises that lined her ribs and arms.

Acting on instinct, he undressed until only his hakama remained and made his way into the spring to stand behind her. Her body stood still before him, its pale perfection lay riddled with bruises that he hadn't seen from the shore. Her arm and shoulder were swollen, blackened fingerprints dotted her upper arms. He growled, angered at the thought of another male touching a female of his pack...though just then he realized that he hadn't done it silently. He had known for years now that she was no longer a child, had known when he had scented her first womanly cycle. It had been then that he would send Jakken away with her, either to the castle or to await his return some days later...but all the same he couldn't be in her presence during her 'time'.

Hearing a growl behind her she tensed. She hadn't heard his approach, but on some internal instinct knew it was him.

"What did he do to you?"he asked, his fingers gently easing the warmth of the water over her skin.

"He hurt me." came her soft reply before she began telling him of the day Jakken had given his life to save hers...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope it was worth the wait..Please do me the honor of letting me know what you think.

Neisha


	25. Pup's Presence

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. A great full THANKS to Azaleea for her editing. She is extremely busy with the things in her life and yet she still makes time for me and my fics and I owe her big for that...

**Please take a moment to read the authors note at the bottom...It is IMPORTANT!**

Chapter 25

Sesshomaru wrapped Rin carefully within his kimono before laying her sleeping form beneath a nearby tree. He studied her silently, her face tucked contently within the folds of his clothing and he wondered vaguely just when he'd missed her growing up. Besides her womanly time, he had never really taken notice of the softness her body had acquired, nor the sensuous lilt in her voice.

His golden eyes narrowed dangerously on the blackened fingerprints still visible upon her arms. If that bastard wasn't dead already he swore he would remove his organs one piece at a time-beginning first with his reason for calling himself male.

It sickened him that Naraku had made her watch Jakken's torture, and infuriated him further that he ...this Sesshomaru , had failed in his obligation to protect his pack. Jakken had sacrificed his life to save his Rin...and he had not been there to stop it.

Hissing in disdain of his own failure, he turned abruptly and made his way into the opening of the meadow, his eyes gazing at the expanse of the midnight sky before him in search of some control over his unruly emotions. A blackened sky rolled before him. A dusting of flickering specks glittered within the depths of his gaze. The moonlight danced upon his pale, sultry skin as he stood alone in the windswept meadow.

Wildflowers bowed before his presence, reds and yellows bending expertly beneath the caress of the breeze. Silver hair flowed upon its currents, each strand twisting around his naked chest in whispers of silk that soothed his fury. Magenta stripes blazed angrily from their stationary places upon his pale perfection, each a silent testament to his demon status.

Sensitive hearing detected the stirring of leaves in the distance. The soft feminine laughter of his brother's mate filtered through the breeze reminding him that her pup would be needing more youki. He redirected his attention once again to the darkened sky. He would enjoy a few more moments of peace before his hanyou brother would undoubtedly test his patience, yet again.

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way into the clearing by the spring. A small fire danced seductively within the fire pit, its light wrapping around a sleeping Rin-comfortably curled in what suspiciously appeared to be a piece of Sesshomaru's clothing. Kagome kneeled before the girl, brushing her damp hair from her eyes before taking in the damage visible upon her skin. She, herself, wore Inuyasha's kimono for lack of her own clothing and judging by Rin's current state of dress, she was faring  
no better in her wardrobe affairs.

"It would seem we are in need of a local seamstress, or at the very least, I need to go home." Kagome murmured before turning toward Inuyasha. "Keh, we still haven't told your mom of the pup." he grinned. "Or the fact that you are now mated."  
"Yeah, but I'll let you tell her." Kagome said moving toward the  
meadow, a teasing smile upon her face.  
"WHAT! I ain't tellin' her.." Inuyasha growled.  
"Yes you are!" She yelled back.  
" No I ain't!" He shouted as he moved to stand in front of her.  
"YES YOU AR..." she stopped suddenly, her hand flying to her stomach, her eyes opening wide before settling upon Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru turned and made his way from the meadow, his moment of peace shattered by the ongoing argument heard in the distance.

" Yeah, but I'll let you tell her."  
" WHAT! I ain't tellin' her.."  
"Yes you are!"

"No I ain't!"

He came to stand behind the miko then, his gaze resting on the worry-etched face of his little brother.  
He watched as the ningen reached to grab Inuyasha's hand, then tipped his head slightly at the awe that seemed to raise the half breeds lips into a smile. Pathetic human emotions. But he did wonder if the hanyou knew that he was sporting fangs.

"Kagome...is that?"  
"Do you feel it Inuyasha? Do you feel it?" Kagome whispered.

There beneath his hand he could feel the soft nudge of his pup, its first movement there within his mates womb.

" Inuyasha, have you become aware that you now have fan..."

But before his sentence was complete Kagome had a hold of his hand and had it placed alongside Inuyasha's. Shock and utter amazement held him in place...shock that she'd managed to not only touch his person, but also bring his hand to touch her, and amazement at feeling the life that was growing inside of her. The same life that he himself had been helping to nurture these last few days. It was true that demon pregnancies progressed faster than human pregnancies did, but he had not thought he would feel this pup's movements before Inuyasha's demon blood returned.  
Was the wench further into her pregnancy than he had thought?  
The next nudge against his hand brought all thought to a standstill as he and Inuyasha stood, hand to hand while Kagome's pup made its first presence known.

There standing within the fading glow of the fire light stood Kagome wrapped in the red silhouette of Inuyasha's kimono, her sun-kissed skin radiating a maternal peace around her. Her raven hair fell in an ocean of ink around her shoulders to frame her smiling face as she held her demon mate and his brother's hands against her.

Inuyasha stood facing her, his off-white yukata opened to reveal the chiseled ridges of his chest as they fell in staggered steps into the waistband of his hakama. His left hand rested upon the right side of her belly while the striped hand of his brother rested upon the left.

Silver danced along midnight silk as the night breeze stirred their hair around them bringing with it the hushed breathing of the inhabitants of the small camp.

Hushed tones whispered along the breeze bringing an end to the silence  
that had befallen them.

"Channel Inuyasha."Sesshomaru murmured.  
" I can't, you know that." Inuyasha grumbled his eyes moving to Sesshomaru.

"You have your fangs back as you have some of your demon blood back. My youki will boost yours. It is best to channel as much of your youki through your pup as possible though it might slow down the process of achieving your full power. But this is your pup, it must receive as much of your youki as often as possible."

Inuyasha's eyes widened momentarily his tongue moving to confirm the truth behind his brother's statement. Sharp edges met soft flesh before his eyes moved to take in the beauty of the woman he had made his mate.

Silently Sesshomaru questioned whether his full demon youki could be partially responsible for the rapid growth of her pup, his mind reasoning that it was impossible due to the short time involved.  
It must have something to do with her miko powers and Inuyasha's half demon station. But the thought was brushed aside as he felt the first surge of Inuyasha's youki.  
Surprise laced though him at the feeling. Though weak, it reminded him of his father. He watched passively as Inuyasha transferred his gaze to his mate, its hardness softening at the sight of her and the feel of his pup stirring yet again beneath their hands.

Sesshomaru stood quiet as amazement again took him, though no such emotion crossed his face. This life, this being created between a human and a hanyou lived to some extent because he had agreed to help its parents. Though it had been done through honor alone, he couldn't help the sense of pride that built within him with each subtle stirring beneath his hand. This life, in this way depended upon him to survive...and that made it, and its mother, pack. To be guarded as closely as he would guard his own mate when he decided to take one. But the miko's breeding status was beginning to send that protectiveness into overdrive. He somehow understood now why Inuyasha had always guarded her so ferociously...and now that she was breeding, that protectiveness was certain to be very dangerous if provoked.

Inuyasha's weakening youki pulled him from his pondering in time to witness the soft yellow glow radiating around the hanyou and his mate, and around his own body where it connected to them. His fingers reflected the warm light as well, before his demon recognized the need for its youki and it was replaced with the steady green glow that was his own. He wondered if this pup would inherit any of his demon traits as was entirely possible due to the sharing of his youki with the pup. Only time would tell.

His youki seemed to embrace Inuyasha as well, its light green merging with the soft yellow of his own until he fairly shone with the power of it.

Inuyasha slumped forward, his body being caught by the other hand of his older brother; but something within him kept him silent as his body came to life. And for the first time since he'd lost his demon blood to the power of the moon he heard it. The soft thrumming of his child's heartbeat as it raced inside its mother' s womb. Falling to his knees and ignoring the steadying hand at his shoulder as well as the one still resting over half of his mate's slightly rounding stomach , he leaned to press his ear where his hand had once been. His pup's heartbeat echoed louder, each stroke of its heart, each surge of blood as it raced through growing limbs. He had longed for this. He desperately needed to hear his pup, to know that the life he had helped to create still resided deep within his mate.

Time stood still in that moment as he simply knelt before her listening to the sounds of life being emitted from her slight frame.  
And in silence they stood there. Each lost in the wonders of new life.

XXXXXX

I am sorry this is so short but I am currently archery hunting and it has been taking up alot of my spare time...but I hope it was enjoyable none-the-less...Please let me know...I do realise that Kagome isn't very far into her pregnancy and it would be unlikely for her to feel her baby moving already...but it will be explained in later chapters...

**I also need to mention that I have had some concern for the lemons in my fic, being the thought that I should link them to another site so that my fic doesn't get deleted as so many of you like it. . I really hope that my work hasn't offended anyone as I do try to keep the lemons tasteful and limited in the description. I would also like to ask that should anyone find them distastful or too detailed that they e-mail me or let me know in a review and I will link them immediately. But please at least allow me the chance to correct any possible issues as I have no problem in doing so. I am worried though that by editing the 24 previous chapters , it will result in these chapters being resent to those of you who have me , or this fic on alert, and I hesitate in changing things as I don't want you all to be flooded with update notices of chapters that you may have already read..so honestly I am caught as to what I should do here. I have read several pieces in which the lemons are far more detailed than mine, and I have no objection to them whatsoever, though I do realise that there are those who are uncomfortable with this subject matter, and I respect that as well... I will link them to another site immediatly if anyone reading my work feels that they are to descriptive or becomes uncomfortable in any way reading them. I do, however, deeply appreciate my reviewer who brought this to my attention as she simply doesn't want me to risk this fic's deletion due to any possible issues. **

**Also...I am considering adding a chapter or two to some of the one-shots I have posted as some of them have had a great demand for them. If anyone out there has a favorite one-shot and like the possibility of it being continued..I urge you to put it on alert so that you can be notified if it is one that I begin working on. But please be aware that updates for them will be spuratic at best as I have tons going right now...I just wanted to let you all know...**

**Neisha**


	26. Torment

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...Thanks to Azaleea for her editing skills..

Lemon/lime warning...

If Only in my Dreams ch26

Kohaku pushed himself forward-the burning in his calves and thighs nearly crippling his progress through the dense forest.

His mind remained a jumbled mess of haunting images. He closed his eyes again against the visions that assaulted him- moments frozen in time surrounded in curtains of blood and the screams of the dying. Flashes of faces blurred in and out of view, their names on the tip of some forgotten memory as again the picture shifted into something new.

His eyes shot open in terror before he sank to his knees clutching his fisted hands to his chest as some hidden pain surfaced to relive itself alongside the vision.

Vaguely he saw the shimmer of metal in the distance; heard the clang of a chain and could almost feel it sliding smoothly through his palm, but in an instant the glistening metal was replaced by crimson rain as he watched his Father die before him- a victim of his own child's weapon.  
Again his vision was manipulated instead showing him the very same weapon now deeply embedded within his sister's back, its chain connecting to his small hand, as he watched her fall.

Shifting again he screamed reliving the pain of the impact of that first arrow, then the second, and third. The image of his sister's crying face killed him: her body lay riddled with arrows atop his own as he watched from some far off place, his pain having been replaced by a deep sense of sadness.

Finally the images subsided. Staggering to his feet, he took a few steps forward, his thoughts on finding his sister..she was still alive, and he had to find her.

Hours passed and still he trudged further. Fatigue wrapped leaded arms about his shoulders as night fell upon him. Darkness crept over the land enveloping each living thing within its vast reaches. The voice in his head demanded he continue walking.

"_Find her!"_ it screamed, its anger welling up within his skull until he whimpered with the pain of it. Flashes of memory raced past his vision again before suddenly evaporating like the mist of a cold winter's day.

"_Find her!"_

It echoed more loudly this time, its demand reaching his beaten body as it tried desperately to heed its call. Spasms of pain ricocheted within his head - each building upon the last until tears fell from his tortured gaze and again he fell to his knees. His soiled hands raised to cradle his head in an effort to comfort his own torment.

" Stop, please just stop." he cried beginning to rock himself gently, the motion causing a surge of nausea to sweep through him. Pain engulfed him and within it he could feel his own heartbeat pulsing within his head. The base of his skull nearly burned, the agony was so intense.  
He cried hysterically curling himself instinctively into a fetal position, his knees and forearms resting against the cold forest floor. He didn't know how long he lay there, or when the voice stopped whispering in his head. He sobbed uncontrollably, his hurt knowing no end just as time failed to have any meaning. Somewhere in his tortured mind it registered that the sun had risen and set again, and yet he found that any movement sent violent spasms of pain shooting through him and ultimately he gave up. Perhaps this pain would consume him; perhaps this was his punishment for the unmentionable evils he had committed through the years. Perhaps this was his Hell.

Distantly he could hear a feminine humming, though he was unsure of where it came from. In sweet bliss he welcomed the soothing comfort that warmed him before the silence of darkness welcomed him...

x

Sango bathed silently beneath the light of the moon, her thoughts centered around a certain monk.

He had been lost in thought as of late, had hardly touched her since their passionate meeting a few days back when they had arrived back at Kaede's hut.

She knew he didn't doubt their relationship, but still wondered why he had pulled away from her kisses when things had become heated.

Shippo had gone with Kaede to help her with some of the ill in the next village. She had thought that this time alone would certainly provide them some much needed ' alone ' time. They had waited so long for this. So many years of denying their feelings- of hiding their desires.

She didn't want to wait anymore. Did that make her a wanton woman? Did that make her in some way less desirable?

She had never wished so much for Kagome's advice as she wished for it now.

She took in the beauty that surrounded her- allowed it to sooth away her doubt. The spring she bathed in lay sheltered within a grove of trees; a large rock wall towered in its center- a divider she and Kagome had deemed it- for the male side of the spring and the female side. It had served its purpose over the years, when it was actually used, of course, as there were several springs nearby to choose from. She had chosen this one tonight for the seclusion it provided. Seldom used, it offered her the rare opportunity of some much needed quiet time to search her thoughts -especially those concerning her lecherous love...

Making her way to the darker side of the spring she leaned into its roughness. Just beyond the jutting rock lay a smooth rock she often used to sit upon. The warm trickle of a tiny waterfall ran over her shoulder to chase away the night chill as she lay her head back and closed her eyes to the beauty surrounding her.

She wondered where Kohaku was, where he had wound up, and if he knew yet of Naraku's demise. But more pronounced in her thoughts was what would happen once the jewel shard was removed from his shoulder in order to complete the jewel-his shard was the only one missing.

She wondered if it was the jewel that had kept him alive all these years, or if it had been Naraku's evil that had done that deed; and if so, did Kohaku live even now? Would he be able to be found? The thought brought tears to her eyes as she replayed the day he was born in her mind.  
She smiled then- her memory dancing brilliantly before her eyes as she watched his first smile and heard the innocence of his first real laugh.

But he was no longer the child he was when Naraku had taken him from her. Six years...six long years had come and gone. He was now almost nineteen. A far cry from the child she had watched grow before her very eyes. And somewhere out there he was alone, and her heart demanded she find him.

She made her way from the spring then- her body shivering beneath the cool night breeze. She dried herself quickly before pulling her Kimono over her slender shoulders and hurrying toward the village.

She was so caught up with tying her sash that she failed to notice as Miroku stepped into her path of travel and she stumbled into his chest.

A circle of warmth wrapped around her and before she fully realized what had happened she found herself relaxing within his soft embrace.

"I was worried when you didn't return earlier, so I waited here for you." he murmured into her hair.

"I swear I didn't peak."

"You don't want me anymore, do you Miroku...?" she whispered.

Stunned, he pulled away from her, his hand raising to pull her face up to meet his.

"Whatever gave you such a silly notion." he questioned. He studied her quietly. She was upset and lonely.

"You haven't touched me since we've been here. You pull away from me when our kisses become heated, why?" A soft blush stained her cheeks. Her cool composure did little to hide to sadness that lit beneath the cinnamon brown of her gaze.

"You wanted to find Kohaku first. I thought you would want to wait.Was I wrong?" he whispered, his breath caressing her lips in heated torture.

"Yes."

Her soft reply shocked and pleased him. But he wanted her to be sure. He wanted her to make the first move, to instigate their first intimate encounter. He wanted to be sure that this was what SHE wanted above all else.

"What about Kohaku? Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait. There are many things to consider. You could become pregnant Sango. I am very ...fertile." he said before grinning lopsidedly trying to ease the mood a bit. He could wait. For her he would wait a lifetime if need be.

She realized in that moment what he had been doing. He had backed away thinking that she would want to wait longer, so that they could find her brother. And while her heart ached at the thought of Kohaku, she also knew that life had to begin anew somehow, somewhere. She wasn't about  
to waste one more second of it dwelling on things she couldn't change, nor things that were better left in the past. They would look for, and find Kohaku, but they would do it together, as a family...be it with or without children in tow. And with her mind made up she raised her hand, her finger digging into the folds of his robes...

"You are also a hormonally driven male who thinks to highly of himself..." she ranted, her finger poking him repeatedly in the chest as she walked him backwards into a small grove of trees. " and a man who can't seem to fish his mind OUT of the gutter on any normal day- whose hands are just as lecherous as his mind ..." she continued...before pausing to look into his widening blue eyes and nearly laughing as she took in the way his mouth draped open in disbelief. "And I wouldn't have you any other way." she finished before standing upon her tippy toes and placing a not so chaste kiss upon his half open mouth.

Slowly he responded, his tongue slipping sensuously past her lips to taste of the sweetness within. He could nearly taste her innocence, could feel her lips move beneath his as she memorized the action they made. He felt her hands resting gently upon his chest, and in that moment he was unsure...  
He wanted this...oh how he wanted this. But she was pure- untouched by the lust of men...well except for him of course...and he hesitated.

She pulled from his embrace to study his face. She sensed his hesitation, but in this moment she was sure that she wanted this- that she wanted him. With a shy blush she reached for his hand, her fingers caressing his skin lightly as she moved him to touch upon the sash she had only recently tied.  
Molding his fingers along its length she helped him untie the knot holding it until she felt it loosen around her waist.

"Sango...are you?"

" Sh, no talking. Follow your heart Miroku. And if that is to confusing then follow your hands." she whispered.

With a groan he pulled her to him. She was so soft against him. He reached to cup her cheek, his eyes drowning in her beauty. "I love you Sango. " he murmured before leaning in to savour her essence once more.

Moving slowly he kissed the corner of her mouth before taking her bottom lip and suckling gently. Her heated moan urged him further as he tasted along her jaw line, the tender spot just past her ear, then made his way along the softness of her neck. She tasted new, fresh- like a first morning rain.

He barely noticed when his robes fell open-couldn't place when she had moved her hands to touch him. He felt her lips graze the front of his shoulder and couldn't control the shiver that raced along his skin when her tongue darted out to taste of his flesh.

He eased her to the ground before his fingers raised to push her kimono from her shoulders. Her head fell back as he trailed hot kisses along her collar bone. She lay bare before him, her pale skin glowing beneath the light of the moon and his fingers traced each scar upon her before he leaned in to kiss them, his tongue hot against her skin. She had never known any feeling like this...sweet,loving torment. Heat curled along her insides sending jolts of pleasure racing to every nerve. She felt alive. Loved. Cherished.

He was worshipping her-kissing away all the pain each scar had inflicted and replacing it with a molten heat so intense she wanted to pull away, and pull him closer all at the same time. Her breath came in ragged pants as she fought her desire to scream his name into the depths of the night.

Her hands found his robes and she pushed them from his body. Her fingers danced along his skin, each touch so soft he wondered if he were imaging their presence.

He'd long since lost track of whose hands removed whose clothing, and only knew that his robes were all that shielded their nakedness and their lovemaking from the forest surrounding them.

He loved her long into the night- took her innocence and replaced it with his undying love..and his heart before each lay lost within the love they had made.

" I love you..." Miroku whispered.

" I love you too...anata..." she murmured before curling into his side and allowing sleep to claim her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all..I hope you liked this. Let me know? This story has done far better than I could have ever imagined and it is because of you all that it has...The current stats are:

Hits-63928

Reviews-694

Favs-159

Alerts-172...( I would be honored if you all would review for me if you have just a moment. My goal for this story is 1000 reviews..high I know, but I haven't had a story hit it yet and I'd love to see this one get there before it is finished...Call it a dream, but still...I can dream ..right?)

so PLEASE let me know how the story is going and what you all think so far as it helps me determine how much more I should add to the story..

I've a new plot twist in mind..though I am not sure how many more chapters will be left...depends on how much longer you all wish it too I suppose...Let me know, Okay...

And thanks to those of you who reviewed my other stories..I will continue some of the one-shots...but it will be spuratic as I tend to write for whichever story happens to pop into my head when I sit down to write,but I see alot of you have been putting me or my stories on alert so I hope that will make it easier to notify you of the stories I have updated...

THANKS again to all of you for your continuing support...I really do appreciate every review I have gotten ...and can't wait to hear from you all again..

Neisha


	27. Poisonous Blade

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters..Rumiko Takahashi does.

Much thanks again to Azaleea who continues to edit for me. Thanks again, I really appreciate it!

And thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I am sorry that my updates have been taking longer, but I have been archery hunting and that seems to have taken up most of my free time. But it is over now, so I hope to be able to get back to my normal posting habits..Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter 27 If Only in my Dreams

Kagome lay curled within Inuyasha's warmth. Faintly she could hear the stirrings of the forest surrounding them, and the soft crackle of the fire continuing its dance of warmth.

A sudden pull on her aura woke her senses. A soft thrum of power caressed her form beckoning her. She sat up quickly- her hands reaching to secure her clothing about her as she turned her gaze to rest on Inuyasha.

She whispered his name.

"You okay Kagome? What's wrong?" He sat up next to her.

"I can feel the jewel shard." she whispered standing up and clearing the hair from her eyes.  
"Where?" His body tensed even as his hand reached for the hilt of his sword. She didn't answer him, merely turning from camp and making her way into the depths of the forest- her ears noting the soft steps of her mate behind her.

Sesshomaru watched their exchange from his place beside Rin. Reaching silently he touched her shoulder.

He murmured her name softly.

She turned slightly into his touch; her face upturned as a small smile came to her lips. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered. " Is it time to get up already?" she asked before moving to stretch. A soft moan escaped her when her body protested to her movements by sending a wave of pain running through her sleep-drenched limbs.

A soft look of concern passed briefly upon his face before being lost altogether- and his emotionless mask slid reflexively into its place.

"Yes. Kagome senses something in the distance. It is time to leave." he stretched his hand to her, to help her stand.

It took a moment before she realized why, and with a soft blush she placed her hand in his and allowed him to assist her. She was a bit surprised by the gesture, but had learned long ago to leave such things unspoken of -it was best to let the moment live silently within her mind.

Moving quietly she fell into step behind her Lord as they made their way out of camp.

Kagome followed the pull of her power. She could hear the faint whimpering of something in the distance, but it didn't sound like that of any kind of animal. Somewhere in her mind it registered that Kohaku was the only being remaining who held a shard. She just hoped that he wasn't hurt.

The trees moved around them. Branches creaked and groaned beneath the wind as it surged in around them and with sudden realization she noted that they were not the only ones out here searching for the shard.

" Inuyasha...do you feel that?" she whispered, her steps falling faster as she hurried toward the source of power that radiated in the distance.

The sound of Inuyasha's sword leaving its sheath was the only answer she needed and they both began to run.

The forest was silent- the only sound being that of the tree limbs under their feet breaking beneath their weight.

Kagome's eyes widened taking in the huddled form of a boy about twenty yards in front of them.

"Kohaku?" She slowed her footfalls. Inuyasha fell into step beside her; his eyes glancing about hurriedly as he tried to locate the source of danger he could feel looming in around them.

"Be careful Kagome, we don't know what's happened to him." Inuyasha growled, stopping beside her.

There before them lay Kohaku: dirty and cold and crying; his hands wrapped about his head as his body rocked itself slowly. His voice was ragged pleading over and over incoherently.

Kagome knelt slowly- her hand reaching to caress the shoulder that held the only remaining jewel shard. It glowed dark beneath his skin pulsing in response to her touch. It was tainted.

Softly she touched him, her power rising to purify the jewel. Within moments Kohaku's body relaxed until he lay resting against her folded knees. Her eyes raised to Inuyasha then.

"He's barely alive.." she whispered.

"I can see that wench, but we are not the only ones looking for him." Inuyasha growled, his body still awaiting the attack he could feel coming their way.

She reached then to smooth Kohaku's hair away from his tear stained face. Something within her wanted to soothe him and from out of nowhere she found herself humming the same song she often hummed to Shippo when the kit woke from his nightmares.

Her soft melody filled the air around them, and Inuyasha smiled slightly at the thought that one day soon she'd be humming that same lullaby to their pup.

A snapping twig jerked his attention from his mate to the foreign presence.  
"Bring up your barrier Kagome." he hissed. Something was coming towards them.

"Ah, what a lovely sound to arrive to." spoke an unfamiliar voice from the shadows. "Perhaps I will take the girl instead of the boy. She WOULD make a better playmate."

"You will stay away from MY mate!"Inuyasha snarled.

"Ha! Your mate? But you are merely a pathetic human male. What do you know of having a mate?" came the dark reply.

"You will NOT touch her. She is MINE." Inuyasha growled again- his hands tensing around the hilt of his sword. Damn it. Why hadn't his demon blood returned yet? This would be so much easier if things were normal.

"Hmm, she is quite powerful and lovely for a human wench. But she is breeding. Too bad. I will have to remove that seed from her womb and replace it with my own."

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Now THAT I can do!" the shadow snarled in response before slamming into him.

Kagome brought her barrier up, her mate's name lost with the swirl of energy that circled around her and Kohaku's bodies.

"You dare to fight me with that rusty old sword?" the demon grunted as said sword swept past his head.

"I'll do more than fight you with it, I'll kill you with it!" Inuyasha swung again.

Kagome watched in silence as Inuyasha struggled with the demon. His black hair flew around him- and time seemed to slow as raven depths mingled with the deep blue length of hair belonging to the demon he fought. They moved so fluidly, so gracefully that, had it not been so dangerous, one might have found it nearly beautiful. Moonlight reflected off their swords- its brilliance reminding her of a photographer's flash. In an  
instant reality returned when the blade of the demon bit into her love's chest and she heard his hiss of pain. She jumped to her feet, her body instantly demanding she rush to his aid.

"Stay back Kagome!" he screamed- never taking his gaze off his enemy. Her eyes narrowed upon the demon who stood opposite her mate. He was tall and wore a simple black kimono with white hakama beneath them. His gray eyes were fixed upon her mate, and his waist length, blue hair lay in disarray as he studied the male before him.

"You surprise me, human." he said softly. "I wouldn't have thought you would have lasted this long. But no matter- you WILL die. You see, my blade is laced with poison. It is only a matter of time before you succumb to it."

In that instant his eyes widened- the blade at his throat, something he had never known was coming until it was too late.

Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere- Inuyasha could only watch in silence as with a flick of the wrist Tojikin ended the life of the demon who had threatened to take Kagome from him. But it was the words that left his brothers mouth that left him speechless.  
"My brother will die by my hand and my hand alone, and I do not see that happening any time soon."

Nausea hit him suddenly then, and Inuyasha fell to his knees- the pain in his chest searing through him as the demon's words sank in. It didn't appear that Sesshomaru would be granted his wish.

"Inuyasha!"  
Kagome's scream rang through his ears -the world swam around him. He saw her run to him, felt her arms wrap around his body. He saw Sesshomaru kneel before him, and suddenly all went black.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she clutched him to her chest. Her eyes raised to Sesshomaru. "Please, Sesshomaru, help him. Please."

"Lay him down, Miko." Sesshomaru instructed softly.Kagome did as she was told- her hand easing Inuyasha's head to lie upon her knee, her eyes following Sesshomaru quietly.

He reached to open the nagajuban covering his little brother's chest; an open wound ran from his lower left rib to his upper right shoulder. Blue acid bubbled from the opening-small traces of the hanyou's blood escaping the edges to roll unhindered down his sides.

Sesshomaru leaned forward before jerking his head away- his lips curling back in a snarl.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Kagome whispered.

He didn't answer her for a moment. His eyes seemed to search the sky as on his face once again fell the emotionless mask she was so accustomed to.

"Sesshomaru? Please, tell me what's happening!" she pleaded.

His voice was emotionless-distant as it rumbled from deep within him.  
It nearly resembled a growl...

"He's dying."

XXXXXXXX

I know, please don't hate me. I haven't had an evil cliffy in awile and this is just the only place I can end this without making it too short. I figured since it had been so long since the last update I would just post it all and see what happened..Let me know what you all think. I have the next chapter written and I will send it out for editing after I post this so please review and let me know how you are liking this so far...I miss hearing from you all...

Neisha


	28. The Only Way

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...

If only in my Dreams ch28

Sesshomaru stood and moved to stand silently beside Rin. The boy Kagome and Inuyasha had defended still lay unconscious just a few feet away. His mind sought answers to the many questions that were assaulting him. Why hadn't Inuyasha's demon blood returned as it had before when his life had been threatened? Was his youki still too drained from his earlier channeling to his pup? It had to be- it was the only answer.

His gaze fell upon Tetsusaiga; its blade pulsing within the slackened hold of his half brother. Was it not strong enough to reach him? And if so, would his own sword- Tetsaiga be just as useless if he, himself tried to bring Inuyasha back?

His thoughts raged silently while he watched the Miko cry in hushed sobs above his little brother. She rocked herself back and forth; her words muffled into Inuyasha's undershirt. Her right hand lay upon his cheek while her forehead lay resting upon his shoulder. Her left hand rested upon the small rounding of her belly as if she were trying to sooth their child. Her words floated to him, and he realized that she was praying to someone she called 'God.'

Dear God, please watch over him

Let him be happy and free

Let him see his baby

Grow big inside of me

But if you must take him

Please hold him in your heart

And know that I will love him

Though losing him tears me apart

And to you, my dear Hanyou

Know that I love you

And no matter where you are

I'll always be true

You are the strength that guides me

And the love that keeps me whole

And always with you beside me

We'll watch our baby grow.

Closing her eyes, she cried harder- her tears scorching her smooth skin as begged God to be her strength- to stay beside her and to help her ease the pain of losing the only thing in the world that meant more to her than her own life. Pressing her hand against her stomach gently, she welcomed the soft nudge of her pup. Her hanyou had been her strength- her love- her very soul. And losing him was crushing her will to move on. So she prayed, and she held tight to the belief that God was all around them- regardless of what era she lived in and what religion was practiced, and whether those who prayed did so within the sacred walls of a shrine or the brick walls of a modern day Church. She had to believe that a prayer was heard regardless of where it was made..

Dear God, can you hear me?

Do you remember my name?

I wonder if I'm alone now,

Lost in all my pain.

I know that you are up there,

I don't doubt in your being.

But sometimes I wonder,

If I'm beyond your seeing.

Do you hear my prayers,

Though they're not made in a Church?

Will you forgive my sins,

And can you help me heal my hurts?

Am I still your child,

Though I have lost my way..

And will you stay beside me,

Each and every day?

Do I have the right

To beg these things of you...

When all that I can offer

Is my belief in you...

And with that she lay her head upon Inuyasha's chest and sighed softly; her sobs hitching in her throat as she waited for the moment when she'd have to say goodbye.

Xxxxxxx

Sesshomaru listened intently, his hand raising to rest upon Rin's shoulder. He'd made his decision- a dangerous one that could very well end in a battle between himself and his little brother. But it was the only was he knew of that might force Inuyasha's demon blood to surface. His brother's youki had reminded him of his Father's. He could only hope that with it his brother had inherited at least some sense of control for the beast that lay with him.

" Do you trust me Rin?"

She raised her dark eyes to stare into his. His face was serious- more so than she'd ever remembered seeing it in the past and in that moment she realized that something very dangerous was about to take place.

: "Without question my Lord." she replied, her eyes relaying the truth of her words.

Without another word he moved his hand to pinch a tender point in her shoulder- his body instantly moving forward to catch her as she fell. She would sleep. He only hoped he'd be around to wake her.

She was light within his arms, and without further thought he moved her to lay beside the boy known as Kohaku. The boy wouldn't wake either judging by the exhausted scent that radiated from him. It would be better if neither were awake to witness what was to happen here tonight.

Steeling his resolve he silently willed himself to move toward the miko. He had never in his long life thought he'd do what he was about to do. He only hoped Kagome would understand. He would have to challenge his brother's demon blood by taking the only thing more precious to him than his own life- his mate. But it wasn't the threat of taking her life that would wake Inuyasha's beast.

Bending at the waist he reached for her-his clawed hand grasping hold of her upper arm as he pulled her shocked form close to his own.

" Listen well Miko, for I will say this only once. If you wish to protect them.." his head nodding slightly toward Rin and Kohaku's unconscious forms- her eyes following his before returning to meet his gaze" you will place a barrier around them, and you will keep it in place. If you do not - they WILL die. "

She was confused by what he was telling her and shocked to find him standing so close to her person. But what terrified her the most were the subtle changes that were occurring within him.

She had only seen him this way once- the day he'd tried to kill her for giving the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. His fangs were lengthening- a reddish tint darkening the golden depths of his eyes. The claws upon the hand still clutching her arm had grown longer and were biting into her skin.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she whispered.

He could taste her fear even as he felt her barrier swirl around Rin and Kohaku. It crackled angrily against his youki, but this had to be done and he couldn't risk her purifying him. With her power focused elsewhere she would be less of a threat.

" You and the pup are to be mine. You will be my mate now- I have decided this." Sesshomaru growled , his demon blood coursing through him.

" I am Inuyasha's mate. I will not belong to anyone but him. He isn't dead Sesshomaru. You can bring him back- you can use your sword and you can bring him back. You don't have to do this." Kagome murmured. She tried to twist from his grasp. In response, his hand tightened and he turned her to face Inuyasha. Pulling her backwards he moved them further away from his brother's dying body.

" His blood won't answer the call of his own sword Miko. It will likely not answer my sword's call either.

He will die if his demon blood is not awakened.. If he were in his hanyou form he would have healed by now, but as it stands he is not powerful enough to withstand the poison. His youki is far to weak to bring forth his demon blood even though his life is at stake. Without his demon strength he WILL die. It is only a matter of time. "

What he told her was the truth, though his threat to take her as his mate was only to raise her fear.

She struggled against him- her power useless as she had diverted most of it to protect Kohaku and Rin. She would not risk their lives to save herself. Without Inuyasha she was dead already.

His arm snaked around her waist bringing her body flush against his chest. Her hands fell- each pulling against the solid force that secured her in place. She felt his hand fall to her growing belly. Would he take the pup from her womb and replace it with his own as the blue-haired demon had threatened to do?

His aura spun around them and she felt her terror rise . His cheek brushed past her ear

and he sniffed the mate mark upon her neck- the mark Inuyasha had given her to signify that she belonged to him and no other and she cringed. " No! Sesshomaru, no..this isn't right. Please. Don't." she begged.

" I must. It is the only way." he whispered. He needed her to fear him-needed the terror in her scent to reach the hanyou. Now all that was left was the challenge.

Opening his mouth he licked her mate mark- her distress soaring to new heights.

He could feel Inuyasha's youki surge, and he knew at that moment that the challenge had been received. Good. He didn't want to distress the Miko any further than necessary. Just one more thing...

He positioned his fangs over her mate mark and bit gently, though not hard enough to mark her.

It was up to Inuyasha to answer the call of instinct. Silently he prayed that he would have to go no further. He had no desire to claim the girl. He just needed to wake the demon who lay trapped within the hanyou. Once a female was marked, none could lay claim to her . Unless the male she belonged to was dead.

He just hoped that the threat of another demon claiming his mate would strengthen Inuyasha's demon blood. His right as her mate had been challenged. If he didn't answer that challenge then she would become mate to someone else; regardless of what her wishes were in the matter.

" Stop, please..don't do this." she pleaded. She was terrified. In her mind she could hear his words..

" _I must. It is the only way."_

What had he meant? If Inuyasha's sword couldn't help him, and Sesshomaru's sword was useless as well- then what would doing this prove? Sesshomaru had no interest in her. She knew that he didn't want her as his mate. But why was he doing this...unless.

Understanding hit her then. But the feel of his fangs pressing against her mate mark horrified her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness consumed him; pain still raging within his torn soul. He felt lost, and yet he could still feel her-his mate-their ties still strong though he knew he was being pulled from her.

His demon blood howled within him; its cry desperate as it struggled to regain its strength. His human blood was failing; to weak to sustain the life force that pounded throughout his being. Distantly he could feel Tetsusaiga calling to him, and he struggled to latch on to its energy.

His mind replayed images of his past; the laughter of his friends , and the joy upon his mate's face at the feel of their child moving within her womb.

He fought harder, begging every God within hearing to allow him the validity the reclaim the demon power he had been born with; to grant him his desire to return to his mate. He could feel her heartache- her fear. He could smell her tears and nearly feel their sting as they poured over his injured flesh.

But his youki was spent . He had already shared its growing energy with his unborn pup just hours ago.

His pup. Would he have Kagome's beautiful brown eyes? Would he have his silver hair or exhibit the demon characteristics of his lineage? And would he ever know the love of his Father?

He could feel Tetsusaiga pulsing-calling, and yet he was being pulled further and further away.

Something brushing past his senses alerted him to a new danger; some scent on the tip of an imagined breeze bringing with it an unmistakable challenge. His demon reacted fiercely- the feeling of uncontrolled fury building within him- angry and defiant. Instinct forewarned him that something was challenging his right to his mate. A sudden surge of her terror had his demon snarling in rage, and distantly he could hear his human side uttering an almost silent prayer before his voice was silenced.

Kami if you can hear me

Please listen to what I say

I need my mate beside me

I can't live any other way

I know that I am different

Far from perfection most will say

But I will love her absolutely

Until my dying day

Please grant me a wish

For it is all that I will ask

Let me be a Father

Let me finish my task

Let my pup look upon me

With eyes full of trust

For in their protection

My sword shall never rust

Kami if you can hear me

Please listen to what I say

You have given me a family

All I ask is that I can stay...

A sudden rush of youki pulsed through him, his body screaming silently as his soul surged forward- towards her- his mate- his Kagome.

The darkness faded around him, and he found himself lying alone upon the forest floor; the sound of his mate's terrified voice floating around him.

" Stop, please..don't do this."

Everything lit up before him; each object within his sight surrounded within the reddish haze of the blood lust that clouded his vision until his eyes found what they sought. HIS mate. And his brother Sesshomaru- the demon who would die for challenging his right to her.

He stood; ears flickering atop his head before laying flat upon the silver mass of hair that framed his golden eyes and extended fangs. Knuckles crackled ominously as he watched Sesshomaru raise his head from the sweet slope of his mate's shoulder. Her eyes raised as well- terror hidden in their glorious depths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well.. I hope you liked this. Let me know?

Another cliffy...sooo sorry, but at least I was able to post..yes? I am sorry for any errors as I didn't get the chance to re-read this before I posted, but I promised many of you I'd have it up today and I couldn't disappoint anyone by holding it longer than promised, so please forgive me.

The poems in this are mine, though I debated including them. But they are here none-the -less so I will leave them and get this posted since it is running later than I had intended...

Thank you all for all your wonderful support! I am so gad to have found this site and so many wonderful people with it...You guys brighten my days with such wonderful reviews and I am deeply great-full that each of you have found something in my fics and writing that you can enjoy..

Until next time...Neisha


	29. Transformation

I do not own nuyasha or its characters...I didn't get the chance to re-read this so please forgive the errors..and please read the note at the bottom...Thanks all...enjoy .

If only in my Dreams ch29

Haziness lined the dawning sky. What should have been an early beauty lined in blazing reds and oranges lay forgotten beneath the rage displayed upon her mate's rabid features. She watched breathlessly; his transformation nearly complete. Red eyes blazed in fury- their depths shining more brightly than she thought even the fiery pits of Hell could display. The angry purple streaks that adorned his cheek bones fairly jumped from his flesh- their boldness signifying to any whose doubt may still remain that this being before them was indeed every bit a demon, though his hanyou ears might signify otherwise.

His silver hair swirled around him riding the undercurrent of his youki . His knuckles crackled, bringing ones attention to the jagged edges of his claws as they glinted dangerously with the coming morning light . Distantly she wondered if Sesshomaru could have known just what he'd awakened with this game he had played.

" It's the only way." It played throughout her mind as she watched her mate. He was seething in anger- his eyes fixated upon the demon at her back. But it was Sesshomaru who was in danger now. And she couldn't allow Inuyasha to harm him. He had done this to bring her mate back to her- risked this danger to himself knowing full well that if it worked , Inuyasha's demon would be wholly fixated upon exacting punishment upon his flesh.

" You knew this would happen, didn't you?" she whispered. " You knew that if he woke, it would be in this form and you'd be risking your life to bring him back to me- and yet you did it anyway...Why?"

" He would have died otherwise." Sesshomaru growled-his body tense.

Pulling her behind him, Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha. Though he had seen Inuyasha in his demon form many times before, this was somehow very different. He was too calm- to watchful- merely standing quietly. Where he had fully expected Inuyasha to mindlessly attack; he instead stood silent. Sesshomaru could , in that moment, see his Father in the younger demon. His stance- his expression; these were things he thought to never see again. His Father was dead; traded his life for that of a human woman and a halfbreed child, yet it seemed he lived on through his son; the son who had never even spoken to the Dog Lord; never looked upon him, never loved him.

" SHE IS MINE.." Inuyasha growled, his eyes flickering briefly to the woman who radiated his scent before falling again upon his victim. His voice came out deep, fury lined in each word as he stepped closer to the demon before him. " You dare challenge my right to her?" His hands tensed; claws extending further still. " You will die for touching her."

Sesshomaru waited. No words would satiate his brother's lust for his blood. He knew the risk he'd taken when he'd made his decision. It was forbidden to challenge a demon for his mate; by demon law it was punishable by death.

Moving forward to distance himself from the miko behind him; Sesshomaru met his brother head on. He was no coward. He knew full well that this would end in a battle. But was it a battle he would win?

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha surged forward, his claws narrowly missing the pale skin of his brothers neck. She watched helplessly as Inuyasha turned abruptly and attacked again. Sessomaru moved quickly, his body moving in an age old rhythm. Silver hair flowed in rivers of silk as the demon brothers fought ceaselessly, tirelessly. Blurs of red mingled with lengths of flawless white cloth; the effect like blood on a snow covered plain. A soft grunt pulled her eyes to Sesshomaru; blood saturating his once white kimono where Inuyasha's claws had raked across the skin if his chest.

" You must control the beast within you Inuyasha; you cannot allow it to rule you." Sesshomaru murmured. His voice was emotionless; a deep resonating sound that echoed off the trees surrounding them.

" Control? I don't need control. All I need is _your_ blood coating the forest floor." Inuyasha hissed. " Besides," he grinned, his fangs glistening in the remaining moonlight.." does it truly matter what form I 'm in when I take your pathetic life? You _tainted _her with YOUR scent..._defiled_ her with YOUR touch. " His grin turned menacing; eyes darkening until they were nearly black. This wasn't Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched in stunned silence as Inuyasha's face contorted; his nose and mouth lengthening around rapidly multiplying teeth. His body shifted as fur pushed through his skin. He had never thought about the possibility of Inuyasha fully transforming. It was unheard of for a half demon; but he was seeing for himself . His brother doubled over; his eyes never leaving his when a hand was replaced by a giant paw, followed by another.

His own body reacted; his demon blood raining forth as his body ,too, began to shift; his eyes falling briefly upon Kagome as she pushed herself against a tree, her eyes wide in astonishment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku and Sango rode atop Kilala. They had decided to make their way to the spring early. Shippo lay sleeping between them; the night breeze ruffling his auburn hair.

A wave of demonic energy surged past them. Kilala hissed; the fur on her neck standing on end as she hesitated in mid air.

" What was that?" Sango whispered. Something silver crashed through the trees a fair distance ahead. The forest groaned as trees collapsed beneath the giant beast's body. Another silver streak moved forward, its growl resembling a roll of thunder as it pounced upon its prey.

" You don't think..."

" Sesshomaru is the only silver dog demon I have ever seen in these parts.. So if that is Sesshomaru, then the other dog demon must be..."

" Inuyasha"

" It isn't possible for Inuyasha to shift into his natural form, is it?"

" Something very bad must have happened if Inuyasha's blood transformed him beyond his demon counterpart. And if he is fighting with Sesshomaru then we can only assume the worst." Miroku murmured as he reached to wake the kitsune who still slept soundly between them.

Moving in closer and avoiding the fighting dogs, they moved in toward the flicker of pink that glowed upon the forest floor. Once on the ground they made their way through the trees; glad that the demons who continued their battle had not ventured near their destination; almost as if they were intentionally avoiding that part of the forest. Hurrying through the tree line, Miroku nearly collided with Sango when she stopped suddenly, her voice stuttering in shock...

" Kohaku?"

She ran forward, her eyes falling upon Kagome who stood crying in the center of the clearing. Her body was shaking, her eyes closed as she staggered toward the barrier she had positioned around Kohaku and Rin.

" Kagome.?

Her eyes fluttered open and she fell to her knees, her barrier flickering and fading. " Oh, thank god." she whispered.

" What's happening? How did you find Kohaku?"

Kagome relayed the story as quickly as she could.

" Inuyasha will kill him if we don't find a way to stop them. He was only trying to help Sango. I can't let Inuyasha do this. " she finished. " I need you guys to stay here and protect Rin and Kohaku. I couldn't go to him before; I couldn't leave them unprotected and I wasn't sure how far I could go without my barrier fading. " I'm the only one who can get through to him; I'm the only one who can stop this. "

" Kagome?" Shippo stepped forward then." I think I might know a way. When my Dad and Mom would fight and my Mom couldn't calm him down, she would submit to him. My Father always calmed down so quickly after that. But I don't know if Dog demons are the same way. "

Kagome watched her son. He always looked so lost when he spoke of his parents.

" Thank you Shippo. You just gave me a great idea."

A sudden crash yanked their attention to the Dog demons. They thrashed wildly; massive jaws snapping; growls escalating until one was thrown to the ground. She didn't know which animal was Inuyasha and which was Sesshomaru .Light illuminated them and all she could make out were their towering forms and the silver glow of their fur.

In a flurry of movement the Dog still standing lunged forward, his jaws clamping around the throat of the beast lying upon the forest floor.

In an instant Kagome ran, her body pushing through the forest in a scramble of limbs. When she finally came upon them; their bodies were already reverting back to their human forms. Sesshomaru lay beneath Inuyasha; Inyasha's fangs buried deeply into his neck. They lay still; both panting and bleeding heavily; both to weak and exhausted to maintain their larger forms any longer.

" Inuyasha?" Her voice shook, her lungs burned, but she had to convince him to let go.

His head shot up; fangs unsheathing themselves from Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru struggled to his feet. He was soaked in blood; some his, some Inuyasha's.

" Move aside Miko, this will be over soon enough."

" Never." She moved forward toward her mate. Inuyasha's eyes riveted to her position. She made her way to him slowly.

" Inuyasha, please..listen to me. " His ears lifted from their flattened position atop his head to rotate toward her voice.

" Sesshomaru did this to bring you back to me. Do you understand? He only did this to help us. He meant no harm. He wouldn't have taken me from you. "

His body hunched as if ready to attack. Muscles tightened like a snake watching its prey before unleashing its corded length to strike.

She opened her hand - her arm outstretching toward him- her body stopping mere inches before his. Her scent washed over him in soothing waves before she tipped her head to the side leaving her mate mark exposed in an act of submission. Unconsciously she spread her barrier to enclose Sesshomaru though his agitated bark told her of his disapproval.

Sesshomaru growled in anger. What did the wench think she was doing? How could she be so certain that Inuyasha would recognize her in the state he was in- but more importantly- HIS scent was all over her. THAT alone would infuriate Inuyasha's demon. She had no idea what could happen. And with this barrier surrounding him he was in no position to offer her assistance should she need it. And since when did he- this Sesshomaru- get so concerned with HER well being? Damn it but this whole situation was getting too far out of hand, or claws in this case.

Inuyasha watched her quietly. Her words floated to him and something within him understood, though his demon refused to back down. He wanted to tear that demon apart for daring to even THINK he could claim what was HIS.

But her scent soothed him, and the tilt of her head was his undoing. Grabbing her roughly he brought her to him- his face burying itself into her neck only to be met with Sessohmaru's scent. Growling fiercely he bared his fangs and without hesitation buried them deeply into her mate mark- cringing at the cry of pain that poured from her lips. Bending slightly, he picked her up by the backs of her legs and cradled her body next to his own before falling to his knees. Laying her back gently, he released her neck to trail soft kisses along her collar bone before reaching to undo the knot that held his fire rat closed around her body.

Ignoring her small protests he pushed the cloth away, though not far enough to expose her to the dog she kept shielded within her barrier. She'd understand his motives soon enough.

He kissed his way along the valley between her breasts enjoying the spike in her scent though she continued to protest his actions.

He made his way to where their pup resided and kissed it gently before resting his head against her so that he could hear the soft flutter of his pup's heartbeat. He could feel his demon receding, content in knowing that he was holding his mate and pup within his embrace. Closing his eyes he allowed his youki to swell around them. He wanted to channel to his pup- without the help of his brother as he hadn't done since he'd turned human so long ago.

His ear twitched softly at her giggle. " You could have told me that's what you had in mind all along you know; I might not have protested so much. " Kagome said from beneath him. " Though I will ask that you finish what you started a bit later when we have a little more privacy."

" Keh...you'll need to bathe first..you stink like my brother." he grumbled." Raising his head he smiled lightly as he made his way over her body- resting his weight upon his forearms.

" You know how much I love you, right?" she whispered. " I really thought I'd lost you there for a minute." A tear slipped from her eyes then.

Leaning forward he caught it with a kiss. " I guess I owe the bastard a thanks then don't I?" he growled. " I thought I was a gonner too. " His golden eyes gazed lovingly at her. He had lost control; nearly killed his brother, and yet she walked up to him and submitted to a raging beast with no hint of fear. Would she ever cease to amaze him?

" You could start by dropping this absurd excuse for a barrier. " Sesshomaru said as he straightened his form. " And I hardly stink mutt. "

Closing her eyes Kagome withdrew her barrier, smiling thoughtfully at the dignified huff that seemed to follow the demon Lord as he made his way to them .

Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand; his hands tying the sash about her waist as he nuzzled her face and neck trying to replace his brother's scent with his own.

" You will need to learn how to control your beast Inuyasha, now that we know you are capable of transforming." Sesshomaru stated.

" Keh, just keep your claws and fangs off my mate and we won't have to worry about it. " Inuyasha growled. He studied his brother who in turn studied him. Both brothers bled heavily. But both seemed to hold a new found respect for the other.

A few hours later found them perched at their camp. Sango and Miroku helped a weak, but alive Kohaku to the spring to bathe. Shippo trudged along behind them pulling Kagome's weather-worn backpack with him and they disappeared into the forest.

Kagome and Rin prepared rags to clean Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's wounds with, though both Dogs were adament that they would heal on their own.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaned heavily upon the tree that separated them; Inuyasha on one side, Sesshomaru on the other. Silence hung heavily around them before Inuyasha finally summoned the courage to speak even as his gaze lay lovingly upon his mate.

" What was Father like?"

There was no reply. Inuyasha resigned himself to stay silent. What had he been thinking to ask such a question? His brother thought him a worthless halfbreed after all; a waste of the shared blood that coursed through his veins.

" You are like him in many ways. He would have been proud. " came the soft reply from the other side of the tree.

Shocked that Sesshomaru had even answered, let alone with a statement such as that one; Inuyasha sat in stunned silence before his lips moved to form the words he had never thought he'd ever willingly say to his borther.

" Thanks...for everything. " Inuyasha grunted.

" Indeed." came the dignified response.

Neither spoke again as Kagome and Rin made their way to them; Kagome's soft voice caressing his ears." Time to clean up the mess you two have made of each other."

" Keh, I told you already wench, I don't need you to patch me up. I'll be fine in a few hours."

" Don't you argue with me. You will lay back and keep that mouth of yours shut while I do what I must to clean you up or I will S...I...T..you into next week; understood?"

" You wouldn't"

" Oh yes I would."

" No you won't."

" Yes."

" No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Rin smiled hesitantly. " May I, Lord Sesshomaru?"

" If it helps me heal faster so that I may get away from this bumbling idiot.." his head motioning toward the half demon behind him.." then indeed, you may."

She leaned forward, her fingers soft against his neck, her mouth tantalizingly close to his own. He watched in silent fascination as she nibbled her lower lip in fierce concentration and a slight smile found its way to his face. Perhaps there was more to these human woman then he had given them credit for. Perhaps his Father...and Inuyasha just realized it a little faster than he had. He continued to watch as she fussed over him, his thoughts effectively drowning out the bickering couple behind them.

" Yes!"

" NO!"

" YES!

"N..hmmph...Arguing ceased. Kagome leaned forward, her lips silencing the demon she had grown to love.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this was worth the read, and I hope you all like the conclusion. There will be an epilogue next, as I have decided that it is best to end this story here. I fear that to many more plot twists will ruin the story and I have no desire to ruin what has been so fun to write.

I thank each of you for reading, and I hope to see you all again for the final chapter to this story. I have another story lined up to post after this one, and I sincerly hope that I will get the honor of hearing from you all again. The next chapter will be a least a week out..I have started on it, and I know exactly how I want it to go. It is just a matter of finding the time to sit down with it. I hope to have the prologue for my new story ready as well, but we shall see..

Please let me know what you think so far. I had planned to keep this story going as I had dearly wished to see it hit a thousand reviews before it was finished, but I have since decided that I am happy with the reviews that I have gotten thus far as I had truely never expected to ever get so many. Thanks to you all. Without you and your wonderful reviews it wouldn't have been possible...

See you all for the epilogue? I hope so...Neisha


	30. Epilogue

I still do not own Inuyasha. Imagine that..hehe..

If Only in my Dreams.ch30

_**Four years later...**_

Kagome woke to the soft pitter-patter of her son's feet. It still amazed her that she could hear him so easily. It didn't matter if he merely turned over in his sleep; she heard it. She had long since gotten used to the soft little growls and shrill barks he'd make while he was dreaming. She still remembered the first night he had whimpered , and though she and Inuyasha were up in an instant; they had soon found Sesshomaru standing within the doorway to their room claiming he was merely on his way to bed .

He convinced Inuyasha to stay within the castle walls -to protect his breeding mate of course, and though Inuyasha was hesitant; he had finally agreed as the safety of his family had over- ridden his pride. Sango , Miroku and Kohaku lived in the guest houses. Kohaku survived the removal of the jewel shard from his shoulder- with the help of Sesshomaru's sword of course and in that Rin had found a kindred spirit. Someone who was like her in the sense that they were both given a second chance by Sesshomaru's fang.

Kagome woke to gaze lovingly into a miniature pair of golden eyes, hope dancing in their tiny depths. Inuyasha lay behind her, and even before their son had made it to their bedside she could feel his smile at her back.

" Momma?"

" Yes baby.."

" Uncle Fluffy is up...can I go play with him?"

She smiled at her son's nick name for the Great Sesshomaru. Her little one had developed quite the attachment to his Uncle. Sesshomaru had channeled to her pup many times after his and Inuyasha's battle; mostly when Inuyasha had gone out to rid the surrounding villages of rogue demons, and on his human nights as well. Her little boy was living proof of the bond created between them. It was far from one-sided though as Sesshomaru was fiercely protective of her pup.

Their son Makkuro just turned four and was growing quickly. Silver hair framed a small round face, and small fangs peeked from beneath an always present smile. Tiny ears rotated atop his head and small claws tipped little fingers that held tight to the quilt she lay under.

" Is Rin awake as well?" she murmured before leaning down to pick up her giggling little hanyou.

" She went fighting with Uncle Kohaku. I don't think Uncle Fluffy likes it. "

Inuyasha burst out laughing at that.

" What makes you say that?" he asked propping his head on his mate's shoulder to study the upturned face of his son.

" He grumbled when Aunt Sango couldn't fight again. I think he said something about human wen...wench...ches..." Stopping mid sentence he glanced back to his mother. Momma, what is a weeennnch?

" Never mind. Run along. But do not bother your Uncle if he doesn't wish for company."

" Can I play with Seneca too?"

Seneca was Makkuro's best friend, and Sango and Miroku's three year old daughter. She was a beautiful child with shoulder-length, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

" If it's alright with her parents."

Uncle Roku says it's okay even though Aunt Sango is sick. Uncle Roku says there is another pup growing inside her belly. Momma, can I get a pup too?

Smiling, Inuyasha reached to pat his son on the head. " Tell you what. You go find Uncle Sesshomaru and make sure he stays out of trouble, and your Mother and I will work on getting you a pup."

"Promise Papa?"

" Oh, most definitely..now run along."

Leaning forward he kissed his Momma...his small tongue darting put to lick the side of her cheek before he scampered away leaving his parents to their promise. He was gonna get a pup!

Rolling over, Kagome smiled lovingly at the half demon who still held her heart. " You want another pup?"

" I want to make LOTS of pups with you . After all, I do enjoy the process." Inuyasha growled before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru stood on the hillside, his gaze watching Rin and Kohaku as they sparred. He had agreed to allow her to train; with Sango. But with Sango newly pupped he couldn't exactly expect her to continue. It was too dangerous thus why Rin was currently practicing with Kohaku.

It had been four years. Four long years of battling his growing affection for the girl. Perhaps it was time to mate. The fact that she was human seemed to have less and less to do with matters.

Something stirring within the underbrush caught his attention, but he showed no outward sign of noticing. After all, this had become his favorite past time, though he told no one about it. He waited patiently; there was only one being who thought himself capable of stalking this Sesshomaru..

Makkuro moved quietly through the trees. Uncle Fluffy was close - very close. Peering through a small bush he watched the Demon Lord. He was so strong - like his Papa. If he could sneak up on him then he would be able to brag to his Momma that he had brought down the Great Lord of the West.

He sat on all fours, his behind wagging side to side as he prepared to pounce. Just a few...more..NOW!

Launching himself with as much force as he could muster he scurried forward, his arms and legs wrapping themselves tightly around the leg of the Great Dog.

Bending slightly Sesshomaru looked down upon the newly acquired growth. Raising an eyebrow he smiled when the pup brought his eyes up to meet his own.

" I gotcha Uncle Fl...Sesshomaru-sama! the pup barked. " Wait till I tell Momma! She'll be soooo proud. Giggling happily he removed himself from his Uncle's leg.

" You are improving Makkuro. " Bending slightly he allowed the pup to jump into his arms. There was no one about. No one to see the affection he held for his brother's child.

" Uncle Sesshomaru?"

" Yes."

" Can I show you something? But you can't tell anybody - it's a secret." the boy whispered, his tiny face scrunching up slightly.

" You can trust this Sesshomaru."

Holding out his hand Makkuro closed his eyes for a moment. Within moments the tips of his claws took on a steady green glow before fading away.

Stunned, Sesshomaru watched silently. So the pup HAD inherited something from the channeling he had offered to the Miko those few years ago.

" How long has this been happening?" he asked.

" I dunno. I thought I was sick - kinda like when your nose gets runny. But it won't go away. I wanted to tell Momma, but I don't want her to get scared."

" You aren't sick Makkuro. See, watch. "

Extending his hand he allowed his poison whip to form. " You see. I can do the same thing. But you must be careful not to touch anyone with it. It is a poison. But it can protect you if you learn to use it properly. Close your eyes Makkuro. Can you feel the tingle at your fingertips?

He nodded..." Yeah."

" Now relax your hand. Let the tingle spread up your arm and back down again. Imagine that you are holding a rope. "

Smiling at the concentration furrowing the pup's brow, he watched as a long, thin whip of energy began to form; its length falling away from the little boy's fingertips.

" Open your eyes..."

" I did it! I'm like you Uncle Sessy. Can I show my Papa?"

" Indeed. Just remember what I told you. You must not use it near humans- it can make them very sick. But your Papa; he's a strong demon. This is what you do."

Sensing Rin's approach, Sesshomaru put the boy down. " Now run along. Don't forget what I told you."

" I won't. Can we play again later?" came the excited reply.

" We'll see, now off you go."

Rin watched the exchange. What she wouldn't give to have a pup of her own; Sesshomaru's pup.

" You will make a wonderful Father one day." she murmured once Makkuro disappeared .

" One needs a mate before such things should happen. " Sesshomaru replied, watching as she made her way to stand before him.

" Yes, I suppose so."

" Do you want pups Rin?"

Smiling thoughtfully she nodded. " Yes."

" Why have you not found a human male to mate with? You are well past marrying age."

" My heart is enslaved by another. I could not become anyones mate but his."came her shy response.

Moving forward he cupped her chin bringing her eyes back to his.

" Does he know of your feelings?"

" I have never told him."

" Why not?"

" Because I am unsuitable. He deserves someone equal to him, and I am only human."

He knew she referred to him. He could hear it in the way her heart raced; could smell the nervousness consuming her.

And he knew that she meant what she said. She wouldn't take a human husband. In four years she had had many suiters - all of which she had politely turned away.

It had taken him these four years to finally admit to himself that she was all he needed.

Lowering his head he brushed his lips across hers. He watched as her eyes closed; listened to the rapid beat of her heart. He could smell the delicious scent of her arousal as his kiss deepened. He pulled her to him, her body molding perfectly against his own.

Pulling away he waited until her eyes opened. Lust and desire, passion and love sparkled within their chocolate depths.

" You are most suitable. " he whispered.

" I am?" she smiled.

" Indeed..."

A shrill yipe echoed across the landscape.

" I believe we will have to continue this a bit later. It seems Makkuro has learned well. "

" You told him to do that on purpose, didn't you." She laughed. " What did you encourage him to do?."

" Only a quick snap of his energy whip across the half breeds back side. I felt the need of a workout. My brother is most sporting to oblige me. "

SESSHOMARU! **Get your sorry ass over here so that I can kick it up around those pointed ears of yours! **

" I see..." she murmured before standing on her toes to brush her lips cross his. " Later then?"

" Indeed.." he growled before turning on his heel and making his way toward his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Momma? Did I make Papa and Uncle Fluffy mad at each other?" Makkuro asked, his small hands twisting together.

Kagome smiled. " No honey. Uncle Sesshomaru and Papa like to play fight - they just don't want to tell each other. "

" Momma, did you and Papa get me a pup yet?"

" Yes, Papa says our new pup is growing."

" Is it in your belly? Like Aunt Sango's"

" Yes.." she giggled.

" Momma? How did the pup get in your belly? And how long will it take to get the pup? And how does the pup get out?"

Kagome laughed. Looking around she watched as Sango and Miroku played with their daughter. She could see Shippo and Kohaku flirting shamelessly with the village girls. In the distance she could make out Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they fought with their usual vigor.

And she could see Rin making her way to their home; a happy smile upon her face.

Yes. Things were as they should be. They were one happy family...

XXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that this ending is suitable. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you all think..I would sooo love to hear from those of you who have been following my fic. I know that many people don' t review until the last chapter, and so I hope that I will get to hear from each of you one last time before I start my new fic...Pretty please? I thank each of you for reading and reviewing as it is you all who keep me motivated.

My next fic is titled...Birth Rite. I hope you all enjoy it..I am posting it today as well; in fact it should be up in just a few minutes.

Until next time...Neisha


End file.
